Midnight Musings
by mamaduck1870
Summary: Jibbs all the way. 1st fanfic ever! Something is seriously wrong with Jenny, and Gibbs is out to find out what. Spoilers for s5e13 and season 5ish. Please Review! Chapter's 9 and 23 are rated M! Chapter 25 is up! :)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:  
Rated K. This is my first fan fiction and as such, I decided to continue a scene from Season 5 Episode 13, "Dog Tags". Jenny and Gibbs in the elevator. I kept Jenny sick, but changed the illness, she is not dying in this story. However, this is an idea just couldn't get out of my head. So it had to be written. J Jibbs, some language and frustration, but that's all. Please read and review! Rated K, suitable for all.

Jenny Shepard steps onto the elevator to find Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs already there. He steps to the side to let her in, and as she presses her floor choice, the door shut and the honesty begins.

"Your investigation?" She asks, sounding so innocent and work oriented. Work is always on his mind during the day it seems. But here lately Gibbs has lost his focus, he's in and out of conservations, struggling to keep his mind on the task at hand at times.  
She's lost weight and the bags beneath her eyes have not only gotten larger, but are darker as well. He wonders if the shift to Director of NCIS was the only thing that caused her to be so physically out of balance, and he doubted it.

"Movin along."  
Gibbs turns, giving her the classic stare down. She usually doesn't let it work on her, but today is different. She's tired and wants to get this conservation out of the way so they can both get back to work.  
Taking a small step forward, she flips the switch. The bright lights are lost, replaced with simpler, duller ones and instantly she feels better, her headache seemed to lessen. And yet, having Jethro so close, in the dim lights may not be a good idea. Especially when she has to stay well behaved.

"You've been looking at me all week like you wanna ask me something."  
Jenny faces him head on, staring into those crystal blue eyes, as though she could handle it or him. The question that came next however, added a bit of shock to her system.

"Any health issues?" He asks, plain as day. Straight to the point as he usually is, if not always. She wondered how he noticed, they barely saw each other as it is. No-one else had mentioned anything, but then again, who would? Why risk pissing off the Director?

Her voice was shaky when she answered him, even she could tell: "I'm fine."  
Jethro knew she was lying. Jenny was keeping something from him, his Jenny wasn't letting him in. He didn't know why. Sure, he remembered Paris and very fondly at that. Jenny had left him, not the other way around. And she was the one who, on her very first day, said no "off the job". But his gut told him that her reasoning to not let her guard down around him this time had nothing to do with their job titles.

Jenny hated pushing him away, but there was nothing he could do to fix her. No-one could fix this mess she had gotten herself into this time. How could she look him in the eye and tell him that she hated her own reflection? She hated how she'd aged since Paris, how she always seemed fat to herself, she never looked thin enough, pretty enough, happy enough. She was the very first female Director of an Armed Federal Agency and she could lead both men and women right up there with the best of them. But her personal undoing was when she looked in the mirror. Or got dressed in the mornings. Or ate any meal of the day. Three times a day she weighed herself she kept the scale hidden under the couch in her office, well out of plain view. She was a victim of her own destruction, and she always would be.

"Are you sick?" Jethro asked, hoping to himself and to whoever else was out there in this universe that he would get an honest answer, even if it was a painful one. He couldn't stand to see her in pain.

Jenny turns away from him, though not wanting to, and flips the switch. Lights up, elevator moving, headache returned.  
"My health is fine. Yours, however, could take a turn for the worse if you don't wrap up this investigation."  
She answers, expecting the conservation to be over. But expectations are always changing.

His eyes never left her since she got in the elevator. The doors ding and Jenny steps forward to get off at this floor, only to be blocked by the arm of a certain Special Agent. Jethro leans over her, presses a different floor, the doors close. After a moment he flips his favorite switch, then tries again:

"Jen, are you sick?"

"Jethro, didn't we just go over this?" She tries to sound strong and calm, hoping he won't see the chinks in her armor. She's not mad, just trying her honest best to be able to talk to him without completely breaking down, she does that enough in her office with the doors closed. Jethro Gibbs did not need to see her weak, but if the questions kept coming, that would be all he would see.

"Yes, we did. And I'll continue to go over it until I get an honest answer."

"Then enlighten me Jethro. What exactly do you see that makes you think I'm not telling you the truth?" 'Here we go.' Jenny thought to herself. He would give her his laundry list of things he saw, or thought he saw, and then demand a different answer. 'Smooth Jen, real smooth.'

"You're not the same Jenny. You've lost weight, you look tired all the time, which would explain why I've seen you consume more coffee than even I do these past few weeks." He pins himself between the doors and her, and gives his classic stare, "Something's gotta give Jen. What aren't you telling me?"

"Don't be so dramatic. It's not like I'm dying, it's nothing you should worry about. Really. Now, can we get off the elevator?" She wanted to run. Just run. Jenny wanted out of his gaze, out of these questions, and out of the elevator. She would go to her office, have a bourbon, work, weigh herself, work, then go home. But none of that would get done if she didn't get away from him. After all, he had his own work to do as well. Maybe by letting him in a little as she had done today, he would drop it. But then again, maybe not.

"I wouldn't be so dramatic if you would let me in." Jethro puts his hands on her shoulders at an attempt to get through to her. "You can tell me anything. Always."

Jenny Shepard could feel the tears brewing in her eyes, could feel the grapefruit sized knot in the back of her throat from trying to keep them at bay. Again. "I would tell you anything. But you couldn't handle this. Trust me." She reaches to her left, flips the switch, getting slightly nauseous from both the lights and the up and down from the elevator. She tries her best to shield her eyes from him, well knowing that if he sees tears he'll know something really is wrong. Which would do more damage than good right now. He takes his hands off her shoulders, and stands beside her like before.

"Jenny, if you were dying, would you tell me?"

As if perfectly planned, the metal doors ding, open, she only nods, and gets of the elevator. Realizing it's the wrong floor, but not caring, she works her way up the stairs to her office. She'll check in on Abby later. Upon reaching Cynthia's desk, "Cynthia, no calls and no-one in. I'll buzz you when that changes."

"Yes Madam Director."

Jenny walks into her office, locks the door, pours a large bourbon, and silently sobs.

Hours later, the case is closed, and the bullpen is empty, except for Gibbs. Half past 11pm, he takes out his cell phone and call downstairs to gate security, only to find out that Director Shepard had not left yet.

'That's it.'. He thinks to himself, and practically runs up the stairs to her office. Cynthia was gone and Jen's office doors were closed. Grabbing the handle to make his way into her office, the door was pulled away from him before he had a could grip on the handle himself.

His vision is met with Jenny standing in front of him, coat on, purse in hand, leaving.

"Jethro? What can I do for you?" She steps forward, turning away from him to lock the doors that on a daily basis he treated brutally to say the least. Although it was a brief moment that they saw each other face to face, he could tell. In the hours since their last conservation, her eyes were swollen and red around the edges. Jethro Gibbs knew this woman and he knew she had been crying, and heavily if her eyes told the truth, since he last saw her. Jenny looked pale. And thin. And sad.

"Have a conservation with me, honestly." He wanted the truth, he wanted to help, he wanted her. Damn him for it, but that was what he wanted.

"Then answer me this, why won't you drop it?" She spins back around to face him. Their height difference favored him a few inches, but she looked him right in the eye, wanting to know the real reason behind all of his asking today.

Two different people, each wanting answers from the other.  
"Because Jen, I want to make sure you're okay." She was standing outside her own office in painful shoes, tired, and yet she couldn't walk away from him right now.  
"I can assure you Jethro, I'm fine."  
Her voice now, late at night, sounded worse than it did in the elevator, she could see the recognition on his face again.  
He couldn't believe her about this. She wanted to keep him out, either to protect him or what else, he was unsure.

"Then let me drive you home. You can invite me in for a drink." Jethro smirked, thinking that a step out of her work world would get her to relax. And maybe then she would let her walls fall so he could help.

"Chauvinist." Jenny commented while laughing. "As long as I can drink, I can't say no. Shall we?"

He nodded, following her to the elevator with his hand on her lower back. Even though a brief touch, with his hand lingering lightly, it was still a motion that warmed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Once arrived, Jenny felt relaxed all ready. The housekeeper had left a fire going, Jethro poured the bourbon while Jenny set her things down and took off her heels. She sits across from her former partner, then breaks the silence:

"So Jethro, you got me home, got my bourbon, it's not so bad being kept in the dark, now is it?" She was cunning and she wanted to relax. Why not have some fun beating around the bush with Jethro while at it?

"You like keeping me in the dark, Jen?"

"I like keeping you around, yes. As far as keeping you in the dark, well, in order to keep Rule number one in place, I have to keep you in the dark on this." She killed her glass of bourbon, it burning its way down her throat in a familiar fashion. As Jenny sets her glass down, the burn fades from her throat and fills in her eyes. She couldn't keep this from him for much longer, his caring was making it hard. She rises, and walks a few steps to the bottle of bourbon on the desk.

Pouring her refill, he asks:

"How could you screw me over by talking to me about why you're crying all the time? Or why you had Ducky run tests on you?"

Jenny turns towards back to him, surprised to say the least.

"Who said I was crying all the time? You've got no proof of that." Feeling slightly defensive and annoyed, she wanted answers as well.

"I've got no proof? Jen come on. Every time you walk out of that office, you look more stressed and tired than the time before. You're dangerously thin, I can't remember the last time I saw you eat a decent meal. You fill up on coffee and bottled water and you try to do it all-"

Now pissed off, she was ready to fight back. Starting with interrupting him:

"I do it all period. I cover your ass when things go too far. I keep SecNav and the FBI and the DOD and every other godforsaken organization happy so I can get money to provide for your team and Abby's lab and Ducky's autopsy and everything else! So don't stand there and tell me that I 'try to do it all'! I do it all and I hate it! There, is that what you wanted to hear so badly? Huh? That I worked my ass off at everything I did to get respected in this town to finally get my dream job, only to find out that I hate whom I've become? Happy now?"

Jenny kills the bourbon, begins to fill another when Jethro stands behind her and gently places his hand on her wrist, which is all it takes. Her shoulders begin to shake, but she refuses to let tears fall. Taking a shuddered breath, Jenny turns around, and finds his eyes. He simply looks at her, places his hands on each side of her face, and asks for one last time:

"Jen, tell me what's going on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, NCIS is not my property, just borrowing them for a playdate in the sandbox. No copyright intended. **

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 is revealing, please leave a review, chapter 4 is being edited and will be up soon. Happy reading! J**

**Rating: K+, maybe a little T**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././**

"I hadn't been feeling well," Jenny began. Sitting in her study across from her former lover, she was about to tell him everything. "So I ignored it and did nothing about it. I would have this terrible stomach pain, but between SecNav calling all the time and you and the team almost getting killed because of daily requirements of this damn job, my health wasn't my main focus. Eventually it got to the point where I couldn't get out of bed by myself anymore. Noemi had to help me a few times, but that didn't last long. I talked to Ducky and asked him if he could just run some tests, but even without telling him anything I knew he was worried and already playing out different scenarios in his head.

"When Ducky got the results back, we went into my office and he told me I have an ulcer. Stress has been known to cause ulcers." She paused, waiting to see if he would believe that she was telling the truth.

"Why do I have the feeling that stress isn't what caused your ulcer?"

"Because you're right. Now, that's enough for tonight Gibbs, we both need sleep. And I think that you're dangerously close to finding out too much about me."

"You make it sound like I don't already know everything about you."

"Well then, if you know everything why don't you tell me what I'm keeping from you?" She hoped he could just walk out the door in his classic style. That would make things easier, especially in the long run. But instead, she rose to get another drink. While pouring, she didn't even have enough room to turn around, he was already behind her, putting the bottle down.

"Jen, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I don't know what you mean." She turns, hands empty, looking him right in the eyes.

"You used to come to me with everything that happened to you. Where did that go? Hell Jen, where did _you_ go?"

In an attempt to be honest with Jethro for the first time in an extremely long time, she spoke, tears forming slowly, yet surely:

"I never got over leaving you in Paris."

He pauses before he can think to respond, then: "Come here."

Jenny resists for a moment, then allows herself to follow his lead. Jethro opens his arms to her and pulls her into a tight hug, guiding her head to rest on his shoulder. Her silent tears hit the cloth of his suit jacket, her trembling from both stress and tears are felt in his arms, which makes his worries increase and mind race all the more. Rubbing circles on her back, he realizes she's losing her balance and fight with standing upright. Gibbs tightens his hold on the center of her back, not letting her fall anywhere but to him.

Quickly, he feels Jenny tense up again and the tears seemed to have stopped. She's got her guard up again, coming to terms with what she just did, cry in front of Gibbs, her agent. She stands a little straighter, and moves to back away from him, but he won't let her. In an attempt to show her that he doesn't care about any job titles or who's the boss of whom, Jethro simply whispers in her ear:

"I've got you Jen, and you're not goin anywhere," He pulls back to look in those legendary eyes of hers, making sure she hears him. Now is not the time for strength or with-holding or bottling things up. Now is the time for falling, feeling, speaking, and letting go. Considering that he knew she was going to fall, hell even he fell from time to time, he couldn't feel better knowing that he was here to catch Jenny. His Jenny.  
"Got that?"

Jen gives a small smile before Gibbs pulls her back into his arms, well knowing that was where they both wanted to be. She wraps her arms around his sturdy frame and when she does he can feel just how tiny she has become. Even when they were in Paris, Jenny never took good care of herself. At the time, Gibbs found that they shared that trait, get the job done first, eat later. Sleep later. Talk later. Relax later. But now, it dawns on him that the job she's been putting first has been his, not hers. He should've been taking care of her months ago, voicing his observations well before just now.

Massaging the back of her neck, he can feel through the collection of well-formed and tight knots that she has been struggling for a lot longer than he first thought. Still feeling her tense frame, he takes a chance, and begins to speak:

"Why are you hurting yourself now for Paris?"

She knew silence wouldn't last long once she made her confession, with him it never did. Although, she knew she could silence him if she told him he had been the only man in the house since she moved back. Paris was a long time ago, and yet it was still something that haunted her at night. And day. And afternoon. It never mattered the time, what mattered was that whenever he was around, the pain she caused him years ago was always the first thing on her mind. Then, the case or the conservation or the bourbon, whatever he really needed came second in her mind to pain and Paris.

"Why not? I never gave you an explanation and you never demanded one. But it's been slowly eating at me ever since I left. I guess it's time everything finally caught up with me."

" Doesn't mean you get to starve yourself." Gibbs responds, then kisses her temple. With that kiss, he feels Jen relax a small amount, her shoulders aren't as tense now as they were a moment ago. When Jen hears him mention starving herself, her back becomes rigid and her hands grasp the back of his suit jacket tightly. Realistically, she knows she's been caught, red-handed nonetheless. But playing coy never hurt anybody.

"Who said I was starving myself?" Jethro loosens up just enough to give her his stare. She knows he's won, she just doesn't know how. Playing with him will do some good, after all, she has missed him and she had been distant lately.

"Jen, you haven't eaten in how long?" Jenny moves backwards, completely out of his grasp, leaning against the front of her desk. She knew she would have to have this conservation with him eventually, she just hoped, as we all do, that she cold put off the inevitable a little longer.

"Five days. What's the point here? You know just as well as I do, that when cases arrive we put them before ourselves, always have always will. So I got off track a little with regular meals, what's the harm in that?"

"Ducky says you're suffering from… malnutrition. He's concerned." Turning, Jen grabs the glass of bourbon she had previously abandoned, and refills it.

"Are you concerned or just reminding me of the news I already received? I should've known Ducky would tell you."

Chuckling slightly, he comments: "Ah, ya can't blame Duck. Besides a little reminder would do ya good." Jethro sits, simply watching her, her movements slower than usual-no doubt due her non-eating new lifestyle. "You sleepin alright?"

Jenny turns to him quickly at the mention of sleeping, but a little too quickly. She's dizzy quickly, reaching out and grabbing the shelf that held the alcohol. Jethro notices and stands, going to her, leaving his glass abandoned along the way. Standing square in front of her, he places both hands on her hips, trying to steady her and bring her closer to him. Her eyes still closed, he looks at her face, searching for any sign of explanation of her sudden spell. Using him for leverage and support was fine with Gibbs, Lord knows how many times he's leaned on Jenny. Not that he would admit it and she would never speak of it to anyone.

"Why would you mention sleeping?" She questions, finally opening her eyes and standing up straight, though his hands never leave.

Smirking, he answers: "Gut." Jenny rolls her eyes and slightly chuckles:

"Of course it's your gut, what else would it be?"

"Nightmares?" Closing her eyes, looking down, feeling ashamed, she slowly nods.

"Look Jethro, I'll keep you updated, but you don't need this on your plate right now. So if you want to ju-" Being interrupted, she hears Jethro speak again:

"Are they as bad as they were in Paris and Serbia?" Remembering and flashing back to the nights when she would rather stay up through the entire night than try to sleep at night was un-nerving for him. The terrors that would chase Jenny at night were enough to scare him as well, trying to wake her from a state of complete and utter pain and terror in her own sleep was troublesome and painful to say the least. "So between not sleeping, not eating, and working all the time, Ducky was right to be concerned. And so am I. Come on." Taking her hand in his, she leaves her bourbon, and follows.

"Where are you going?"

Climbing up the stairs, with her gently with him, he answers: "To get you some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you for still reading this story! I want to send special thanks to the following: WrittingWhat'sOnMyMind, left my heart in Paris, all new followers and those who favorite this story. Thank you! I will continue to post and this chapter took me 4 times to write. So hopefully it turns out well. Chapter 5 has a lot of twists! Please Review and thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em. Nope, not trying to steal them. Just borrowing them for any readers out there and for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Chapter 4 takes a few different turns as Jenny and Jethro reflect…

Rating: T (just to be safe)

They arrive in her bedroom, finding it looks exactly as it had when he had been here once before. That in itself gives him a small dose of comfort, familiar territory always was his friend. Being in the dark on how to help Jenny, was not right now. Immediately seeing boxes of case files neatly stacked in one corner explains what she's been doing in the hours that would usually be occupied by sleep. He has his boat, and she would usually paint or work with clay. But his gut told Jethro that since taking the job as Director, those activities had ceased.

"Come on." Moving behind her he places is hands on her shoulders, guiding her to her bathroom.

"Why are you following me into my bathroom? Nothing that happened in Paris ever occurred in a bathroom Jethro." Chuckling lightly, Gibbs turned on the light switch and turned Jen around to face him:

"That's true. Pack a bag. Something for tonight and tomorrow. You're stayin at my place."

Ready to fight, protest, prevent herself from going, she had full responses ready. And she voiced them: "Jethro, what do you honestly expect to accomplish from having me pack a bag and stay at your place tonight? Unless you're making me an offer there Gunny?"

Smirking, he looked her over, then answered: "Ah Jen, you're gonna have to learn to pace yourself. Now get packing, will ya? I'll be out here."

Jenny nodded and shut the bathroom door, getting her things together. Putting his hands in his pockets, Jethro glanced around the room. He finds no family photos of any kind, hand painted canvases hung on the wall, painted by Jen herself. Gibbs did find, however, case files, red ink pens, hi-lighters, post-it notes and a bottle of bourbon-all neatly arranged of course.

It was strange though, she seemed somewhat like him in that sense. No family photos, consumed with work, although she had taken dedication in the workplace to a whole new level. His gut had told him that it had something to do with being a woman in the agency. Jethro couldn't even begin to imagine the strain it put on her mentally, physically, and even more so emotionally. He wondered what Ducky would have to say if he analyzed her from a professional point of view. Definitely worth asking about.

So consumed in his thoughts, he realized that although Leroy Jethro Gibbs had a basement, bourbon, and a boat, Jen didn't really have anything to let out her frustrations or thoughts on. Sure, she painted, worked with clay, and had since well before they ever met. But it didn't take a well trained investigator to realize that she hadn't been doing much of that lately, if at all.

The stacked piles of case files had replaced the paint and brushes, the post-it notes and late night hours had taken over any clay projects or working with the kiln. He missed the happy look in her eyes, laughing wholeheartedly, enjoying herself. The happy times, it seemed to him, had been replaced with work, sleep deprivation, and a feasting need to be perfect at every single thing that had to do with NCIS.

Not that there was anything wrong in striving for perfection. Just as long as the strive didn't override everything else in life. Which it seemed wasn't happening for Jen. She was losing herself in a strive for ultimate self approval. And she was losing.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Jenny looks at herself in her bathroom mirror, something that she had done everyday of her life. Just outside the door, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was in her bedroom. That in itself was huge. But what she sees in the mirror always has and ultimately always will stop her.

All she sees are bags under her eyes. A face that could only improve in the beauty department by adding more make-up. A waist line that although has receded in size recently, would never be perfect enough for her. And just underneath that waist line surface was an ulcer. An ulcer that in medical ways showed how hard she worked and how hard she avoided taking care of herself.

No family, no love life since Paris, hell not even a pet. Just a career that had never stopped since it started. And yet, somewhere along the lines, this seemingly natural self hatred had risen. And like an annoying headache, it never went away. She couldn't say exactly when it started, though it didn't matter now. It felt as if nothing mattered anymore.

She works with her former lover. The cruel irony in that alone had kept her up nights, just like case files and budget requirements. As she packs her small overnight bag, flashbacks to overnight stays in Paris and Serbia and Marseilles. A happier time with a man she loved, whom now was in her bedroom.

As she was packing a bag for an overnight stay at his house.

Overnight. Her at his house.

What the hell was going on?

Smiling in spite of herself, Jenny Shepard realizes that maybe a night away would do some good. And even if not, she was under the protection of Gibbs.

Suddenly she felt a little bit safer.

Fully packed and ready, Jen steps out of the bathroom to see Jethro looking around her bedroom, his back to her. He's flipping through case files, noticing her organized pile of work taken home to the bedroom where she would have much preferred Jethro to stay.

Whoa. Where did that thought come from? Oh well.

Jen looks him over, really looks at him. Strong back with broad shoulders. Shoulders that had in the past, do in the present, and will in the future, carry the weight and stress of his past, job, and those he loves. Shoulders she once felt night after night as they were positioned above her while working and loving together.

She remembers him. His loving ways, his hard working patterns, his through-and-through Marine ways.

She misses him.

Getting herself together before she completely loses her nerve, she draws herself back into the everly fast-moving present.

"Jethro."

He turns, seeing his Jenny. Or rather his ghost of a Jenny. He wants her back the way she was. Back with him again. Reunited.

Oh how nice that would be.

"Ready Jen?"

She nods, he crosses over to her putting his arm around her waist, they exit, she turns off the light, and they make their way across town to his house. And hopefully her night of sleep.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Chapter 5 is here! Thank you for reading! I originally planned for this to be one long chapter, but decided to drag things out a bit. ;) **

**Disclaimer: NCIS and it's characters are not mine. I own nothing but my ideas that occur at 2 a.m.**

**Summary: Jenny and Gibbs arrive at Gibbs' house. Conversations ensue.**

**Rating: T (Swearing, but very little)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

The car ride to Gibbs' place was calm, quiet, but comfortable. Jen didn't really know what to say, especially since she had no idea what Jethro had up his sleeve. About halfway to his house, Jethro reached over the seat and took Jen's hand in his.

He didn't look at her, didn't say anything in his usual style, just simply showed he was there. When they arrived at his house, Jen only followed him to the basement. She set her bag down in the corner of his all-consuming, work-out-your-problems, sand the stress away corner of his world.

Still holding her hand, Jethro moved her to a workbench, and helped her sit. He moves to the bourbon, pouring them both a small amount. He removes his suit jacket, un-tucks his polo, and takes off his belt. Trying to get comfortable for the night he's got in store for both of them.

Jen sits with her hands in her lap, staring past them at the floor absent-mindedly. She has no idea what she's doing here.

She has no idea how he's supposed to help.

She has no idea why she let things get this bad.

She has no idea why her view of Gibbs' basement floor has been obstructed.

Why is Jen now staring at his shoes?

How long has she been zoned out?

"Jen? Ya okay?"

Looking up she sees piercing blue eyes and hands that hold liquid forgiveness and recovery. Taking a glass from the two he has, she responds:

"I will be now."

Trying to chuckle when she found nothing funny only brings an strangled choke from her throat, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her, then look towards the boat.

"When was the last time you painted?"

Surprised at his question, she sits upright no longer staring at the floor, but at the boat:

"That's an odd question. It's really incredible, ya know?"

"What's that?" Jethro didn't miss that she dodged his question, for that action alone only answered him more than her answer would have. Signs of denial and avoidance. Not good signs at all.

Jen wanted to close her eyes, open them, and have everything be all right again. So instead, she settled on complimenting him instead:

"This…this craft you have. You buy the lumber, take in the measurements, haul all the tools and products necessary down here, and give it a few hours. A few hours turn into a few days, few weeks, few months, and before you have it-this is what you've done. What you've created. Something that, if you wanted to, you could sail out on and relax with. That in itself is an impeccable talent Jethro,"

She kills the bourbon in one take and much to her disappointment, isn't even the slight bit tipsy. She looks right at him, then:

"I don't know if I ever told you that. I thought I should before it was too late."

Jethro doesn't like the look in her eyes she got when she mentioned things being too late, and he dislikes even more that she would mention something he doesn't ever want to imagine, let alone come true.

"Why would it be too late?"

"Because according to you and Ducky, I'm about to fall apart any minute."  
She rises and walks right in front of him, wanting to get through to him that this was something he couldn't fix, and neither could Ducky.

"And what? You think were wrong?"

He stares her down, hoping that Jen will recognize that she can trust him and tell him everything. But deep down, even Jethro knows better.

"You're damn right I think you're wrong. Jethro, I have been taking care of myself for a very long time, and frank-"

He's mad. He's scared for her. He's scared to lose her.

For the first time in a damn long time Leroy Jethro Gibbs is scared. So, in his natural way, he voices his fears. And loudly.

"Taking care of yourself?! Have you lost your mind? Jen, you don't take care of yourself worth a damn. And you know it!"  
He slams his bourbon down, spilling some but not caring, now madder than he thought he'd really be.

"You mind telling me what business is it of yours?! Since when did you get all high and mighty about me? Or my care taking habits for that matter? Is there something you wanna tell me Jethro?!"  
She could not believe it. He made her come to his house, in the middle of the damn night, and now he had the nerve to yell at her about her own life? Who did her think he was, her mother?

Calming his voice down a notch, he gives her a once over and notices that even in a tired and almost frail state as the one Jen's in, she's still willing to fight for what she wants.

"No. I'm the one trying to figure out why you're not opening up to me."

Jenny turns away from him and slowly walks back to the workbench she was just sitting on. Standing in front of it one hand on her hip, the other on her head in an attempt to rid the now freshly formed headache, ready to speak.

But it's a sound that stops her cold. The sound of a sandpaper on his boat, instantly calms her.

And reminds her where she is and who she's with. Almost as if he gave Jen a headslap.

Jenny turns around, but Jethro stops sanding. He nods her over and she follows.

Slowly, she walks over to him, knowing what's next. They've done this before and they'll do this well after tonight. It works for them both, him definitely more so than her. In this job, when you find something that works to help remove the demons that collect over the years and death and cases, you don't let it go.

Jethro stands behind her, arms above hers, putting the sandpaper in her small, delicate hands. She turns to her right, finding him already waiting for her to look his way.

"With the grain?" Jenny asks with a small amount of humor in her voice, well-knowing what his answer would be. Jethro smirks, a familiar spark returning in his eyes.

"With the grain." Jenny looks at the boat and they sand.

For about one full minute.

Then round two of the interrogation begins.

"When did it start?" Jethro notices after he asks, she still keeps sanding.

"It's not what you think. The first day…two weeks or so ago, I was loaded down with work. And I purely...just…forgot to eat. Then, it just became something bigger. Being a female director of NCIS isn't always fun, Jethro. So in an attempt to keep my looks, I noticed the weight I didn't like in the first place was…was finally coming off. So I kept it off."

Jethro stops their sanding for more than one reason. Although he doesn't move away from her in the slightest, he's shocked with her self admission. She's been damaging herself because of the pressure of being a woman in the boy's club. He's known her for how many years? How the hell did he not figure that one out? Had he acted on his gut days ago things wouldn't be this bad, he had to let it go. And why this? He's had trouble with letting go of things, especially her. Damn it, why did he start now?

"You put off eating for looks?"

Lowering her head like she did earlier tonight, closing her eyes, she slowly nods her tired and heavily weighed down head.

"Jen…" Moving his hands from over hers, he puts them around her waist, snaking her into him and away from the boat. And it's in that moment when he's surprised at her weight. Gibbs can feel it's not at the point of no return yet. And to be totally honest, it wouldn't be for a while, even on her current erratic pace. But he can feel ribs, a much smaller stomach.

But what gives her away the most is the fact that his arms cover much more of her when Jethro puts them around her. Purely because there's less of her to go around.

Putting his head on her shoulder and mouth by her ear, he asks the first of many vital questions:

"How many times have you done this before?"

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**


	6. Chapter 6

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! The team is in this chapter! Also, Gibbs and Jenny get a little closer in the romance department in this chapter. However, Chapter six will have more, promise! Thank you for your patience for the readers who want some romance. :) I added in some case details, so please forgive me, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and it's characters and respectful properties are not mine. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: Gibbs and Jenny have it out. A case shows up and the team finally voice their thoughts on the Director with Gibbs.**

**Rating: T (Just to keep it safe)**

Jenny didn't like the question he asked. She didn't like it because it required an honest answer.

Honest answers rarely lead to anything good, she always felt. Jethro's words still echoed in her head:

"How many times have you done this before?"

Standing with his arms around her, his head on her shoulder, she didn't know how to respond. She didn't know how to breathe. Jenny Shepard couldn't lie to Jethro Gibbs.

However, she could play coy.

"Why would you ask that?"

Jethro stands up fully, hands never moving: "Because, ya wouldn't do this outta the blue. When did you do this before?"

Jenny hated when he was right. Leaning her head back to rest on his chest, she closed her eyes and answered:

"Five…five years before we met in Paris. Then it stopped when I knew you. When I left…it became off and on ever since…but I hadn't done this since I got the Director job."

Jethro can feel her head on his chest and knows how hard this is for her. She struggled with her words, like she was unsure if she wanted to speak into existence what she had been going through.  
And he couldn't blame her for that. Everyone has things they don't want to mention. And here he was, making her bring up her biggest one. But damnit, it was for her own good. He had to enforce Rule Number Five. She was just too good to waste.

"Why?"

Jenny hadn't planned on him being so thorough with her. Usually with her it was fun, but in a hit-and-run style. They'd talk for a while, and then he'd go back to whatever case he had. But now that she was his case, the script had been completely flipped. Raising her head, she tries to steady her own voice before speaking.

"Why not? Jethro there was no reasoning behind this. Yes, I did it for looks. Yes, I did it because it was habit. Yes, I did it to feel in control of something in my own life," She takes a deep breath, then:

"Is there anything really wrong with that?"

Jen moved out of his arms and back to the workbench. Thinking she's come up with the perfect diversionary tactic, she speaks:

"Jethro, it's almost three a.m., is there really any point in continuing this any further? You got what you wanted. You got to see how weak I am, how 'un-fit' I view myself as Director. I'm tired and I can't imagine how exhausted you must be. Can we drop it?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Gibbs was tired. Nodding, they climb his stairs as Jen gets the light. They both change into something more comfortable and, upon entering from his bedroom in sweats and a t-shirt, Jethro finds Jen sitting in the green chair just beside his couch.

Legs tucked under herself, leaning with her head in her palm, she appeared to be comfortable.  
And small.

"Take the couch Jen, I'll take the chair."

Looking at him, she knew he never slept in his bedroom since Shannon. Which was just the way he was. But she also knew that she was smaller, both in height and weight, and that he should take the couch. There was no way in Hell he could be comfortable with his tall frame and knotted up in this chair. Which she said:

"I'm shorter. You stretch out on the couch, I'm fine with the chair. Really."

Giving her his classic stare, she simply smiles:

"Jethro, your stare doesn't work on me anymore. But I like that you tried."

Gibbs simply sighs quietly and walks over to the couch. Grabbing a blanket and one of his pillows, he turns and hands her the pillow. While she takes it, Gibbs covers her with the blanket:

"Try to get some sleep. I'll be right here," Placing his hands on the arms of the chair, he leans over and gently kisses her forehead. While close to her, in an effort to get through to her, he whispers, "Please."

Jenny looks at him when he pulls away, and can see in his eyes that he's serious. And concerned. She nods, trying to give him some piece of mind. The nod is returned and Gibbs goes to the couch and lies down after he turned off the lamp. Lying so she's in his line of vision, they both close their eyes.  
If there was ever a time when he prayed for no cases, it was now.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

That particular prayer was not answered. At six a.m. on the dot both of their cell phones went off. Barely three hours sleep and they were up and going again. Turning on the coffee pot before he changed clothes, Gibbs knew Jen would change downstairs, and him up. Just like last night.

By the time Jethro returned having at least one cup of coffee brewed. He finds Jen dressed and ready to go, sitting at the kitchen table:

"Coffee Jen?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

He pours his, gets a few gulps down, then:

"Ready?"

Jen nods, but doesn't stand to go with him. She just looks at him.  
Everything that he's doing and trying to do finally occur to her in one hefty tidal wave. Nobody had ever looked out for her before the way Jethro had and still was. She stands and goes to him, giving him the biggest hug she can. And for her credit, Jethro got the wind knocked out of him the same way he did when Abby hugged him.

She simply stands on her tip toes and says in his ear, "Thank you for what your doing."

Returning the hug as tightly as he can without hurting her, he closes his eyes and relishes in the contact from Jenny again. They stay like this for a moment longer, neither one wanting to let go. When they do pull away, Gibbs looks at her and simply nods. His response to her thanks.

This car ride was just like the last, no conversing, but a few minutes into their drive for a dead Marine found at a used car dealership, he takes her hand just the same. She didn't mind it, couldn't explain it, and wouldn't mention it, but she was liking this whole hand holding thing.

Arriving at the crime scene, they both exit the car and make their way to the back of the NCIS truck. Putting on the required clothing, Jethro heads to the scene and Jen is found by Ducky and Palmer:

"Ah, Director Shepard, so good of you to join us this lovely morning. How are you my dear?" Good old Ducky, he was chipper already.

It wasn't even seven a.m.

"I'm doing fine Ducky, thanks for asking. Yourself?"

"And what do we owe the pleasure of your visit Director?" Mr. Palmer, definitely not looking or sounding the part of being awake yet. Hair still tousled from sleep, speech still sounding sleepy. He was in required dress though. For that, Jen gave some credit.

"I was notified about the call. Thought I'd tag along."

"Is that why you took Agent Gibbs' car? Or were you already _with him_?" Palmer's attempt at humor did not go over well. It seems Palmer had woken up and rather quickly. Noticing Ducky's eye-roll and sigh and the Director's glare, back-tracking came to mind, "No, no, no, what I mean is, is, that if you were already with Agent Gibbs, it would make logical sense for you two to take the same car. Not that if you were with him, you'd be doing anything wrong of course. Afterall, you're the Director, the Director of NCIS couldn't do any…anything wrong…right?"

"Excuse us Director. Come Mr. Palmer, get the gurney before I give you the story of the time that a personal assistant in Scoland in 1845 was…"

Hearing Ducky mentioning a story, Jen simply smiled and tuned out.

"Madam Director?"

Turning at the mention of her title, Jenny sees her NCIS issued driver.

"Clint? How did you know where I was?"

"Ma'am, Agent Gibbs called and said that you might need us for your return to NCIS. He told us to be here as promptly as we could. I do apologize for the wait, though. Are you ready?"

Glancing over at Gibbs, she wondered when he had found the time to put in this particular call. Paying it no mind, she simply confirmed that she was ready to go and left the crime scene.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Walking into the bullpen with coffee in hand, Gibbs quickly wanted to know what his team had:

"Somebody, gimme something."

McGee was the first one up: "Boss, on the plasma we've got Lieutenant Charlie Mason. Twenty-seven, single, no kids, very work associated."

"Yes, he was first in all of his classes, showing a true excellence in physical fitness. Most likely the cause of some turmoil between some of his fellow classmates. Mason never met a bodily challenge he could not pass."

"Nice wording Ziva, 'bodily challenge'. Sounds like he took a page from the old DiNozzo book of lo-"

After a prompt headslap, "DiNozzo could you get back on the case?"

"Yes Boss. Thank you Boss. Mason has a brother in Georgetown, already on his way in. According to dear old little bro Martin, Charlie wouldn't hurt a fly if he had to. He sounded ify on the phone, he's definitely hiding something."

"But somebody wanted to hurt him. Boss, I found quite a few bullying videos posted on the internet, all having Mason as the one who was being bullied."

Watching a small clip on the plasma, McGee was in fact correct. To be so big and strong, Mason never fought back, verbally or physically. This caught Gibbs' attention. The three others knew the look on their bosses face and were already making their way back to their desks:

"So why would a Marine as built and as capable as Mason not defend himself? Ziva,"

"Checking on any possible family history that would prevent him from any violent acts."

"Good. Dinozzo,"

"I'll call his commanding officer, see if there's been a history with either bullying either on or off base in the past six months."

"McGee,"

"Boss, I'll pull up bank account and cell phone records, try to find any discrepancies."

"Goin to see what Abby's got." Walking away from his spot on the floor:

"Boss!"

Turning around to face DiNozzo: "Yeah DiNozzo?"

"Is the Director okay? She was at the crime scene this morning, that's unlike her."

Pausing before answering, Gibbs forgot how observant his team was. Seeing that all three of them were now looking to him for an answer, it showed that all three of them were worried:

"She's fine DiNozzo."

"Gibbs? Are you sure there isn't anything we should do for her? She has not been herself lately, even Abby has noticed."

"Yeah Boss, Ziva's right. When I went to see Abby when we got back, her first question was about Director Shepard." McGee was just as worried as Tony and Ziva.

Sighing, Gibbs settled on a version of the truth for al of them:

"Guys, the Director's gonna be just fine. I got it. I'll be with Abby if ya get anything."

Exiting, Gibbs had the some thoughts and worries that his team had voiced.

Now, only to tell Jen that very same thing.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././**


	7. Chapter 7

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././**

**Author's Note: Chapter seven and romance has arrived! Thank you for continuing to read and please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS, it's characters, profits, and properties are not mine. No copyright is intended.**

**Summary: Jenny, Jethro, her office, and reminders of Paris nights. ;)**

**Rating: T (There is some romance)**

"So that takes care of all of the evidence except the DNA. And the DNA taken from the crime scene is definitely Mason's and the hair follicles Ziva collected are still running through Major Mass Spec, boss man."

"That's good work Abs." Leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek, Gibbs turns to leave. But Abby cuts her music off, runs behind Gibbs and grabs him on the shoulders to spin him around and prevent him from leaving:

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!"

Abby's lab always was an adventure, even when she had already received a Caf-Pow.

"Abs Abs Abs, what?" He turns around and waits for her to speak at her naturally eccentric pace, her hands having already fallen from his body and landing at her sides.

"Okay so the Director was at the crime scene this morning, right? That's not her. That's just not like her at all Gibbs. So I was thinking like maybe she's sick. Or maybe she's just,"  
At this point Abby had begun to pace around Gibbs, obviously showing signs of worry for Jenny.  
"Uh…I don't know Gibbs, but I mean, have you seen her? She's like on some kind of super diet or something because she's lost weight. Not like weight weight, but some pounds she's definitely been shredding, so ma-"

"Abby-"

"I mean, did I do something wrong? Is she not happy with my work or-"

"Abby," Putting his hands on her shoulders, she finally stops her mile-a-minute rambling and looks at him, "The Director is gonna be fine. Yes, I've seen her. You didn't do anything wrong, ok?"

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah Abs?"

"Please take care of her, okay?" Giving him a classic Abby style hug, she continues, "I really like her."

Returning the hug and telling her calmly, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it,"  
He breaks their hug and lets her go, throwing these words over his shoulder as he walks out the door: "Thanks Abs."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Jenny Shepard had been loaded down with work all day. MTAC meetings, Jethro's current case, SECNAV constantly wanting new updates about her recent budget plans, it never seemed to stop.

However, walking back to her office from MTAC, she saw Jethro getting off the elevator and soon they fell in step together:

"Ya got a second Jen?"

"I've got about five minutes, can you work with that?" She was glad to see him, and talking to him would give her a chance to get her second wind before talking to the CIA.

Now arriving at her office door and letting her enter first, he closes the door behind him, "Yeah."

Jenny sets the files she had been carrying in her hands on the conference table and turns to him, "What can I do for you Jethro? Do you need clearance for something on the case?"

Jethro sits at the conference table, so does Jenny. Being in a closer view of him, she can see he's still the man she remembered from being undercover all those years ago. Same blue eyes, same good looks, same headstrong personality. She's still nervous about letting him in, but somehow she feels that this will help them both in the long run. And if there's a chance things will get better, Jen wants to do what she can. She hates seeing Jethro in any kind of pain.

"No, not about the case. My team each individually voiced their concerns today. To me."

Sounding worried already, Jen asks: "About what?"

"You."

"Me? Why?" She had great agents and Gibbs lead a great team. But they shouldn't be worried about her, they should be worried about their own lives, their own problems. Jenny didn't ever want to be a burden to anyone, which was one of the reasons she always kept to herself about her problems. So when she hears Jethro say that Ziva, Tony, and McGee have concerns about her, Jenny's attention is definitely caught.

"They've all noticed a change in you. Wanted to know if there was anything they could do, I think Ziva's noticed the most."

Sighing, Jen speaks: "So Ducky's worried all on his own, the three amigos in the bullpen are all concerned, I know your views, anyone else I should know about?"

Gibbs only gives her a pointed look and a smirk before the light bulb clicks in her head,

"Abby too?" Chuckling slightly at the situation she's gotten herself in, this whole scenario of everyone knowing only certain detail reminds her of something, "So are they re-learning Rule Number fifteen, always work as a team?"

They look at one another and both share a genuine smile that reaches the eyes.

"Abby cares a lot Jen, and you two really clicked once you got here. They all just want the best for you."

"I know they mean well, I just don't want to take away from their work or personal lives. I mean look at all the havoc I'm causing to yours."

Jethro smirked, if Jennifer Shepard had a fatal flaw it was that she always put others before herself.

"Never had much of a social life Jen, you know that. Had a pretty great one with you, though." Thinking of back-tracking as tough he's said to much, he stopped himself. So what if he'd said too much-he meant what he said.  
They were great together and it hurt like Hell when she left. He knows he should've gone after her, would if he had the chance again. And now, she was falling apart, but what Jenny didn't realize was that she had him to lean on.  
The chances of her wanting him back were small to none, Jethro knew that. But he'd still say what was true when it came to them.

Jen is ecstatic at the thought that Jethro might want her back. Not wanting to lose her nerve or her chance, she thought it was about time she turned up the charm, but slowly. Not too much too fast.  
"We were damn good together. And so much happier then."

Jethro takes Jen's hands in his and rubs his thumb over her knuckles and he can see the affection in her eyes once again. The same look he saw all those years ago.

"Well we did certain things that made us happier, Jen."

Jenny laughs and makes her way to her desk. Flirting with him through it all, she knows what she wants. She wants him again.  
Physically, emotionally, the whole nine yards all over again. She has never stopped being attracted to Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
"I remember happier times in Paris. And Serbia. And Marseilles. The memories don't do us justice, you know. You just can't replace the real thing. "

Gibbs stands behind Jenny now, having her face the front of her desk. Arms circle around her waist, "Oh I have memories."

Turning to face him, she asks a question that shows more courage than she thought she had, "And do you think you could handle yourself if we made new memories? Hmm?"

Leaning down to her height nice and close, lips just above hers, Jethro finds those jade eyes of hers that he's longed for:

"You never wanted me to handle myself."

And then, Jennifer Shepard's world simply spun. She saw the look in Jethro's eyes as he responded to her question and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. Slowly, he kissed her as if drawing out the action in case it was one-side.

For his credit, he's hadn't lost his touch. Hell, if at all he was better than she could have ever remembered. She waited, not responding, just wanting to feel. Feel this passion again, feel this want for him again, feel that she was wanted again.

Jethro backs up slightly, removing his lips from hers. Just looking at one another, they both realize in their own way that the passion never left, had just been put on the back burner for years.

Everything else ran away from her mind and the only thing she could do was respond.  
"Jethro." She whispers hungrily. Gibbs look at her eyes then to her mouth, then returning to her eyes, he nods. Their mouths find each other in a mutual attempt to keep their desire showing.

Jen had waited for this moment since the day she tore herself away from him in an attempt to make things better for herself in the future.

Feeling his hands rest just below her breasts that were already pleading for contact from his coarsen hands, that had the tendency to drive her wild, she couldn't stop kissing him. Jethro Gibbs was the last man to touch her in any romantic fashion.

_That was eight years ago._

Her hands found his Marine styled hair and as they each give their lips a break, Jethro instantly moves to Jen's neck, all too pleased with himself when he hears her whimpers of desire and approval. Happy she's wearing a button-up blouse, he lets his mouth slowly, teasingly wander down to her collarbone and knew he left a mark there for her to find later.

But before Jethro could go any further, it was time for his own groan and pleasure. Rising up to reach him properly, Jen found his earlobe and made it her own. Remembering exactly what he liked, she knew she had done right when his hands rapidly ran up and down her sides before landing where her blouse met her pants.

Guiding her shirt upwards to feel his hands on her skin, Jen thought she would lose her mind right then. Losing his earlobe, she threw her head back, pulling Jethro closer to her. Putting her hands on each side of his face, she re-unites their mouths, tongues dueling for total supremacy. Gliding his hands from her front to her back, he lifts Jenny up and sets her on her desk.

A gasp of shock emerges from her throat and she naturally she wraps her legs around Jethro's waist, pulling him as close to her as possible. His mouth peppering kisses from her mouth, to her chin, then down her throat, collarbone, and settling on top of her breasts, all was going deliciously well.

Until Cynthia buzzed, that is.

"Director Shepard, the CIA is waiting for you in MTAC." Taking one hand and pressing the button, Jen responds while Jethro won't stop his kissing. Not that she minds in the slightest bit. Leaning back up to face him, or rather try to since he's kissing the side of her neck, she has to make him stop.

But she doesn't want to!

"Jethro?"

"Mmmm?" Without stopping or looking up, he logically knows that they both have to go. And he also knows that their not done talking about her health, he has to make sure she get better and stays that way. She matters.

"Jethro, I have to go, and so do you."

Now moving over to her shoulder, kissing and biting just hard enough to make her whimper. Glad he remembered the steps that made her sigh and say his name, feeling her hands go to the back of his neck loosely. He reluctantly lets go and stands up straight to look at her, "Mmm."

"Look," Putting her hand on Jethro's chest, touching him again. Feeling his intense gaze on her, she looks at him with hope and respect shining though her and filling her vision.  
"I have to go back to MTAC and you have a case. When you get something, you know where to find me."

Smirking, Jethro helps her off the desk, watching as she straightened her clothes and double checked everything not realizing he was still looking at her. Catching his glance, she inquires:

"What's wrong?" Alarmed he might be regretting his previous action, she tries to read his body language. Nothing says he wants to take back what he's done, but that doesn't mean he enjoyed it either.

"Nothing." Cupping one side of her face with his hand, he continues, "Watching you get dressed again…made me think of Paris." Jenny leans into his touch, feeling slightly relieved that he's not regretful of what's just occurred.

Smiling, she speaks: "I have to admit, I've missed the live version."

Pulling her lips back to his in a strong, full, passionate kiss that continues for several moments, both pull away breathless and wanting.

Looking into her eyes, Leroy Jethro Gibbs smirks and has a comment all his own:

"Hoo-rah."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Would it be okay if I received a review from my wonderful readers? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Author's Note: This chapter is late, I'm sorry! Chapter nine will be at Gibbs' place and have lots of romance! The rating will definitely change in Ch. nine! Thank you for reading! :)

Disclaimer: NCIS and anything associated with it does not belong to me.

Summary: Jenny realizes what she's put two members of her team through and tries to fix things.

Rating: K

Jennifer Shepard was not fond of apologizes. Unlike Gibbs, she didn't view them as a sign on weakness. As a matter of fact, she viewed them as a sign of strength.  
Sometimes it hurt to own up to what you've done, bring it back up, and say 'I'm sorry'. So the first free five minutes she could wrangle away from her schedule since the last five minutes she had with Jethro almost two hours ago, led her down this familiar path. Arriving in front if the polished doors and seeing her own reflection, her mind was made up.  
And the person she was apologizing to did make things easier.

Walking into Autopsy, she's surprised to find Mr. Palmer putting up the body, Ducky sitting at his desk with tea, out of scrubs and into civilian clothes. Un-realizing that she had been seen, Mr. Palmer was the first to announce her arrival:

"Hello Director Shepard. What brings you down to the land of the un-living? Uh…I mean welcome."

Shepard, now completely certain of what she had to do, responded:

"Hey Palmer, I needed to talk to Ducky. Could you give us a moment?"

"Of course," As he's walking out, Jimmy stops and turns back to the Director, "Director?"

"Yes Jimmy?"

"I would like to apologize for what I said this morning. It was un-professional of me to imply that you were seeing Special Agent Gibbs."

Smiling, Jenny knew that Jimmy had a good heart. He just showed it a little differently than others, "Thank you Jimmy. But don't worry about it, you were just being yourself."

Nodding, Palmer exits leaving Ducky and Jenny alone.

"Ah Jenny, what can I do for you? You rarely make trips down here, this must be important."

One of the reasons she had always admired Ducky was because of his warmth. He would always welcome any of his team members with open arms and comforting advice. He and Jenny had always clicked, she always viewed Ducky as the uncle she never had. Hopping up and sitting on an autopsy table, he wheeled over to be able to hear what she had to say.

"I wanted to apologize Ducky."

"Apologize? What ever for?" Thoroughly confused, he couldn't think of a single thing Jen had done for which she had to apologize for.

"Let me start another way. How are you and Abby? The friendship between you two I mean."

"Last I checked we were fine. Ms. Sciuto and I always talk about cases but we've never had any sort of dis-agreement that would tamper our friendship. I don't understand what's really going on here, is everything alright?"

"It dawned on me earlier that without thinking about it, I put you in a terrible position when I asked you to run my bloodwork. Both you and Abby were worried, and that caused you both un-necessary stress, which was and still is my fault. Now I haven't had this same discussion with Abby, I came to you first. So formally and personally, I am sorry."

Realizing that the woman sitting in front of him blamed herself for something that she need not blame herself for, Ducky thought that there was something lying deeper, just beneath the surface that she wanted to speak about. She just didn't know how. Yes, he and Abby were worried. But they, like everyone else, worried everyday. This job was full of risks and sometimes things hadn't always gone according to plan. Which, when those dark days did occur, they all pulled together and looked out for their own. So when there was the possibility that there beloved Director could be facing some health problems, it had been on everyone's mind, though some, like Abby, showed and voiced it better than others.

"Jenny, there's no need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. If anything my dear, you did the right thing. You were concerned and you went to a person you could trust. We all care about you and that's the point of being a team. We care and look out for our own. You're one of us Jenny and we simply did what came naturally, worry is a part of who we are and what we do. Are you sure there isn't anything else that you wish to discuss?"

"No Ducky, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and if you are, then I have an apology to get to with Abby."

Jumping off the table and Ducky rising himself, he speaks once more:

"Director, I am fine and so is the team. But we need a leader and you're it. We will all always be fine as long as you are. Don't ever forget that."

Giving him a hug she says in his ear, "Thank you Ducky."

Breaking their hug, Jenny leaves once she sees him smile and nod, heading for the forensics lab.

Saying to herself just before the elevators doors close, she takes a deep breath,

"One down, one to go."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Hearing the ever-so-Abby music while she was still in the hall, Jenny hoped this apology would go as good as the last one went. Walking into the lab, Abby sees her and instinctively doesn't say a word. Just gives her the biggest hug she can muster, which Abby is happy is returned:

"Well hello to you to Abby."

Breaking their hug Abby begins to inquire as to why the Director managed to find her way to the Goth's favorite NCIS spot.

"Director! Is everything okay? Do you need me to do anything for you? Because if so I can call Gibbs and have him send McGee work on the evidence so I can devote my full attention to whatever it is you need ma'am."

"No, no, everything is fine Abby, and you don't need to call me ma'am. I just came from Ducky's and I wanted to apologize to you for something I did."

Now confused and concerned, Abby cuts off the music with her remote and crosses her arms and asks, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I put you in a terrible position by running my blood which I gave to Ducky. I rea-"

Her hands falling to her sides and her like bulb coming on, Abby knew what this was all about Interrupting, she cut off Jen before she fully had the chance to begin:

"Director Shepard, there's no apology necessary, I mean what would Gibbs do if he knew you were apologizing? Yes I was worried, but I'm also worried when Tony and Ziva go undercover, or when Gibbs and McGee walk out the door, or when any of them don't answer their cell-phones sometimes. It's part of the job and I love my job don't get me wrong, this place is my life. So if worrying is the only thing that falls in the 'con' column of my life here at NCIS, then so be it. I'm just glad there was something I could do. I mean it's a family, because you're like the mommy. And Gibbs is the daddy, which makes me McGee, Tony, and Ziva the kids. Know what I mean?"

"I do. But I have one question: What family members are Ducky and Palmer?"

"Ducky's the cool uncle and Palmer is the sometime weird cousin that visits from time to time. Were a family and families help each other out."

Jen simply smiles, feeling better than she had all day.

"Thank you Abby."

"You got it boss lady."

Confused at the nickname she's never heard before, "Boss-lady?"

"Yeah, that's what we call you. I mean if Gibbs is boss then naturally you're boss-lady."

Deciding to simply let it go, Jen smiles:

"Okay. You've got a hit Abby, get to it before Gibbs arrives."

Turning to see a positive match message on her screen, Abby had a comment to say. But by the time she turned around, Jenny was gone.

"Yep, definitely like Gibbs."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Walking around at NCIS, you learn to keep the pace going, usually you have to. Running down leads, getting messages and new developments to fellow team members, making sure all your bases are covered-it keeps you moving pretty fast throughout the day. Ziva David was no exception to this rule. Making her way down the hall at a jogging pace trying to get into the observation room as quickly as she could, she turned the corner before she ever had a chance to see that the Director was right in her path, causing them to run into each other:

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry Director, I just didn't see you."

Laughing slightly, "Oh Ziva, don't worry about it. It seems like were going to the same place, after you."

Smiling sweetly, Ziva led the way as the two entered the observation room. Seeing Gibbs just begin to work his way into his interrogation, Ziva was a little curious as to why the Director wanted to watch:

"Is there something about this case that catches your eye Director?" Ziva liked that her Director was a woman, and she did her job well. Jenny Shepard could handle being the first female Director of an Armed Federal Agency and she could relate to her team members in a way that made them all feel as though they were discussing case facts with a friend, not a boss.

"Well, I always did like a Gibbs interrogation but more than that I just don't understand why he would kill his best Marine."

Charlie Mason's Commanding Officer currently had more evidence proving he killed the Marine than lies to say he didn't.

"Sometime men in leadership just can not handle someone being better than they are. Surely you have seen things like that as a woman Director?"

"You're damn right I have and I don't like it one bit. But as long as I have my team and the bad guys get what they deserve, I could care less about anything else."

Jenny knew Ziva had been fretful about her physical condition, Jethro had old her so and more than that Ziva was a very perceptive person which added to her benefit in the field. The problem was, was that Jenny didn't know how to bring it up, and luckily for her she didn't have to:

"Director, the team and I have been…noticing that you are not yourself lately. And while I do not wish to step on any toes I do want to make sure that you know you can come to any of us. If you need anything or if you simply wish to talk…whatever you need. Okay?"

Ziva had felt at times in her life that she was utterly and completely alone. That was a terrible feeling in itself, but when you add that to being weighed down with work, that was never a good combination. That was a feeling that Ziva didn't wish on anyone, especially Jenny. Jenny had brought her here, to NCIS, and through that she had some of the best people she could ever dream of knowing. And Ziva would do anything to pay that gift back.

"Thank you Ziva, but there's no need to worry. I have your phone number on speed dial, afterall. I do appreciate the thoughts of both you and the team, though. "

Both turning back to the interrogation currently taking place, Jenny thinks about the man currently doing whatever he could to get Commanding Officer Jake Krane to own up to the fact that he murdered a hard-working Marine.

Gibbs was a man who would stop at nothing once he got his mind made up.  
The man whom just today had touched her in ways that she hadn't been touched in since she'd last been with him. The passion that had ignited between them earlier had only brought to light what she had kept buried for so long. The life she was currently leading was great, but it dragged her down occasionally. She loved putting bad guys away and her team that she was lucky to have was great at doing it, she enjoyed her job on a day-to-day basis.  
Was it wrong that she wanted more? Was it so crazy for her to want a personal life that was actually a personal life and not really just case files she took home?  
Maybe, since her life was all work.

Jethro's screaming brought her out of her daze and back to the present. Her best agent hands down, her partner, her friend, and now he was trying to pull her back from the malnutrition edge she had landed herself upon. That was something she would never feel she deserved, but was so grateful that she couldn't form the proper words to express herself to him. That didn't mean she wouldn't try though.

Knowing that Jake Krane would be going away for a long time, she excused herself from Ziva and left the interrogation room, heading to her office to get the necessary paperwork so he could leave the building for his legal punishment.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

"There he goes McGusto, off to his life behind bars, the complete package really. You know you've screwed the pooch when the Director walks you to the elevator.."

Sitting in the bullpen, the complete four usual team members were finishing up their case reports, looking up when the conservation began. Jennifer put the C.O. and associated brass on the elevator, then turned to see four team members watching her. Walking over to stand in-between Zia and Tony's desks, they all seemed like they had something to say.  
Turning to leave, McGee speaks up:

"Director?"

Turning back, she warmly responds, "Yes McGee? What can I do for you?"

Grabbing a box of case files, he rises with them in hand and walks to stand in front of her:

"I almost forgot. Cynthia caught me before she left and wanted me to tell you that these were the files from archives you requested. Would like me to walk them to your office?"

"No McGee, I'll take them. And thank you. You all go home, relax a little. You did a great job today, get outta here." Taking the box from Tim, she heads up the stairs and returns to her office.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

After his team had gone home, Jethro walked into Jenny's office and found her sitting at her desk, computer on, glasses on, going over some case file.

"Hello Jethro, I thought you'd be home by now." He leaves the door open and as she looks up at him, she can already see him smirking.

"Nah, not yet," He crosses the room and stands behind her, placing his hands on the outside of her where they sit on her desk. Saying close to her ear, "C'mon Jen, take your own advice. Relax a little."

Turning her head slightly, to be able to see him face to face: "And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Mmm, don't know…" Moving in to kiss her cheek, Gibbs continues through whispers, "My basement…" Kissing the side of her neck, her hands wrap around the back of his neck loosely, enjoying this new type of conservation he's showing her:  
"Dinner…bourbon…"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are you asking me to your place?"

Breaking from her neck, quickly he places his lips on hers, leading their dance of tongues and emotion. Jen's hands cup the sides of his face, wanting to keep him as close to her as possible. The passion he shows is remarkable and only leaves her twisting in want and need, unable to decipher the difference between the two.  
Slowly pulling back, Jethro rests his forehead on hers, both out of breath.

"Oh yeah. Just might keep you there, too."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

**May I have a review? Pretty please with big puppy dog eyes? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry this story is a little later than I planned. :( I had to do a few re-writes to do it the proper justice it needs. :) This chapter is rated M, you have been warned ;)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its properties are in no way mine.**

**Summary: Jenny and Jethro, Jethro's house, food, memories...what could happen?**

**Rating: M!**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Each taking their own transportation, Jenny arrived Jethro's house about twenty-five minutes after he did. Which would explain how he left NCIS without Chinese, but had Chinese when she arrived. Entering through his front door, she deposits her coat, keys, and purse in the foyer, heading straight to the basement door, which was through the kitchen.  
Assuming both he and his food was near the boat and bourbon, Jen didn't bother to look anywhere else. Walking into the kitchen to open the basement door, a sound stops her. Or rather something a little more distinctive than that:

"Hey Jen."

Nearly jumping out of her skin at Jethro's voice behind her, her hand flies to her heart in an attempt to calm her now rapid heartbeat. Turning to find him casually leaning against his counter, Chinese food around him, Jen sees a smirk on his face at her newly shocked state.

"Jethro Gibbs, you scared the hell out of me!" She sees he's chuckling, "You find this funny don't you?"

"Well yeah Jen, don't see you scared often."

Walking to stand in front of him, she takes him in fully. USMC red hoodie, jeans, naturally smelling of sawdust, and a smirk in his face, she had to admit: He hadn't looked better.

Now don't misunderstand, Gibbs was a man who could look good in-or out of-anything. But his at home and relaxed stance was very attractive. Jethro's voice snapped her back into reality:

"Have you eaten today?"

"I had an apple this morning once I got back to NCIS from the crime scene. Is that important?" Not wanting to return to this discussion right now, Jenny wanted to try to do what Jethro had reminded her of earlier-relax.

Handing her a carton of Chinese food, Jethro only gave her a small, warm smile, "Here, eat." He leads her out of the kitchen and to the table just a few feet in front where they were to the, by technicality, dining room. Sitting across from each other, Jethro slides over a pair of chopsticks.  
Jen simply sits and stares down at the two objects in front of her. For so long she had managed to stay on top of everything in her life. Her career was constantly moving, personal life constantly stuck in concrete. Always the leader, always wanting, craving, gaining more on professional grounds.  
Her view of herself was always grave in its constant disapproving tone and lighting.  
Not once in her life did she ever respect or love herself. Anytime she might have had a positive outlook, it was never enough to change any previous negative feeling or view that she had cast upon herself.  
As she sees her common enemy sitting just in front of her, she has no clue how to handle this. Jethro cared and he wanted to make sure she took care of herself, though for the life of her she had no idea why.  
Placing her hands on the table, one beside each object, her mind was made up.  
Mentally deciding to not consume a single bite, she would use every single diversionary tactic she could to move Jethro's mind from her eating, or lack thereof.

That was her plan. But before she could execute it, for the second time that evening, she was brought back into the present when she felt the familiar weight of Jethro's hand on top of hers:

"Jen? It's just Chinese. Ya gotta have something."

"Jethro, I-"

"For me?" Jethro Gibbs was not a man who asked for things. Sure, his team knew what needed to be done, but in every other aspect of his life, he took care of things himself. She would be doing something for him. That made a huge difference and he knew it.  
Seeing the fleeting look in her eyes of un-certain and unknown territory, Gibbs pulled the only thing he could to try to get her to walk back into the light. To join him again.

"Please?"

Squeezing his hand gently, she lets it go.

And picks up the chopsticks.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Twenty five minutes later found them both in none other than the cherished, if rarely used, Gibbs living room. Deciding on comfort over project, Jen accepted his suggestion of sitting on the couch with the western channel volume on low.

Sitting side by side, Jethro's arm draped across the back of the couch, he can tell Jen's tense. Shoulders straight, hands on her lap, it seemed to him that this woman truly did not unwind. He was pleased when she had consumed a little more than a quarter of her carton of lo-mein, he knew when not to push.  
Leaning up, so they were touching shoulder-to-shoulder and thigh-to-thigh, Jethro puts his hands on Jen's shoulders and moves the both back into the couch. Guiding her to rest on his chest, Jennifer can hear the rumble in his chest as he speaks:

"Ya gotta learn to relax Jen."

"What makes you think I'm not relaxed?" Teasing each other was a part of their relationship that had only grown stronger over the years. Jethro could tell she wanted to play coy which was just fine with him:

"Because of this," His right arm moves to her shoulders and slowly begins to massage the knots that these days he could practically see through her clothing.  
Seeing her out of clothing all together was enough to get him going.

Could you blame him? She was always the one that got away, and even to this day she could still get his blood pumping with the slightest things. Perfume, her hair, or even a smile. Jenny Shepard would always get to him, that Gibbs knew for sure.

Her head turns even more into his chest as even with one hand the comfort and release of the baby massage he was giving was better than nothing.  
Feeling her relax into him was one of the greatest feeling in his world.

Just knowing that his touch could make her let go and feel and forget about the world around them, you just can't replace that. Hearing a slight whimper once he hit's a particular spot, causes a smile to cross his face and a thought to enter his mind:

"I remember that sound."

Jenny leans up and away from him, looking at him in the eyes:

"I'm tired of remembering Jethro. I want you again."

In an instant his hands are cupping her face and pulling her lips down to meet his. Putting all the passion he had into that kiss, hopefully showing her how much he truly wanted her. The feelings she had were definitely mutual.

Her hands go to his shoulders, tugging him closer, if at all possible. She couldn't believe how good it felt to be in these arms again. Hands moving north to his hair, that she had always loved, Jen could feel him pull her forward and onto his lap using her back for more access.

As Gibbs settles fully beneath Jen's weight, excitement is something that is definitely felt, even from the angle they're at. Flashing back to their previous nights like this years ago, she can't help but enjoy herself.

Jethro's hands furiously fly to the buttons on her blouse and removes them from their cloth prison cell in a record time. Pushing the black collared shirt back, down her arms, and pulling it off of her, she lets it fall to the floor as Jethro throws his hands into her hair. Having simply a silk camisole covering her breasts from him, the fabric is refreshingly erotic from anything he can recall.  
Getting immersed in her scent, her touch, her feel against him, Jethro doesn't think about titles, levels of employment, what they have to do tomorrow, no. He's thinking about his lips on hers, passion seeming to flow through them both, her hands grazing up from hid neck to his ears, then landing on his face.

Remembering a few certain spots on Jen's body, Jethro takes a gamble like he did this afternoon. Hoping her taste hadn't changed, he lowers his hands out of her hair and down her, now definitely relaxed, back.  
Settling his hands right above her hips, where her kidneys are, he positioned everything just right. Thumbs facing him, remaining fingers just above where her back curved into her bottom-and squeezed, just hard enough.  
Feeling her arch to him, tear away from the kiss, and gasp loudly-and she re-defined loudly here-he knew he had done right.

Opening his eyes to see the glorious beauty before him made his breath shudder.

Jenny's head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open, hands having lowered to his shoulders: Gibbs truly wondered how he had ever survived without her.  
And moments like these.

Jen never understood what is was about that spot, but the way Jethro could touch her there, it sent her life on halt and her insides to erotic in a matter of seconds. Realizing that she had forgotten about that area until he had claimed it as his just now, she pondered how he remembered that it drove her wild.

Taking a deep breath, Jenny had a comment to make, but Jethro voiced one first:

"I like my couch a whole lot better now."

Laughing a real laugh for the first time in a damn long time, Jen removes herself completely from his body, missing his warmth almost instantly.

"Then you're gonna absolutely adore your bed by the time I'm done with you,"

Looking down at him provocatively, feeling tall for once in her life, the look she received gave her enough confidence to continue. Lowering herself dangerously close to his contact again, she places her hands on his thighs, giving him a very clear view down her chest. Whispering, "I'd start marching Gunny. Unless you want me up there all by myself…"

The whispering does him in, it always had when it came to Jenny. As she saunters away, ever so slowly going up his stair, he quickly stands and comes behind her, meeting halfway up the stairs. Turning her to face him, he bends her backwards, her spine resting on the railing as he pushes her back for leverage.

Face nestling fully in her cleavage, Jethro licks and bites at the sweet skin surrounding him completely. He can feel her shudder, and it in itself puts bumps on his skin, knowing that with just a touch he could make her fall into him.

Fingers going to his back and gripping, holding, pulling him so strongly, she was almost afraid she'd leave marks. Pushing them back into a standing position, Jen begins to walk backwards up the stairs, Jethro stays in contact with her the entire time. Cupping her breasts in his hands, he groaned both inside and out. A man's endurance can only handle so much.

He's waited eight years to have her in his arms like this again, this was going to be memorable for quite a few reasons.

Leading her backwards, he feels her back hit the hallway wall. Picking her up with his hands just beneath her bottom, Gibbs loves the feeling of her legs going around his waist.  
Moaning, touching, feeling, the intense dance they were sharing was enough to make both of them deliriously happy. Yet constantly craving more.

Entering the bedroom, Jen quickly removes the hoodie and under-shirt from Jethro, leaving her hands to cover the chest she has so long missed on several occasions.  
Pulling her camisole over her head, Jethro sees the sight before him and his hands freeze. Dropping the cloth to let it join his on the floor, the beauty of Jenny, breasts only covered by a black lace bra, skin flushed and out of breath-made him want to say something.

He just couldn't figure out what.

She only smiled, shyly he saw, and brought his lips back to meet hers in a much slower much more meaningful kiss. He breaks them apart and finds his face lost in her neck, saying in her ear:

"I have never…seen…anything…more beautiful than you."

Jethro feels her shake her head no against him, and was wanting to do everything he could to tell her how wrong she was.  
Until she unzipped his pants, then things changed.  
Can you blame him?

Laying her on the bed, clothing now fully gone on each participant, Jethro finds an idea amongst all that's going on.  
Taking her wrists in his hands, he sets them on her sides of the bed.  
Holding his face just above hers, in a hushed tone, "Don't touch…just feel."

Jenny looks at him with surprised eyes, but the confidence and passion she sees in his, gives her the capability of nodding.

Taking his mouth and trailing it down from her throat, collarbone, and stay on her breasts. Putting her nipple completely in his mouth, the vocal scream and hips arching into him made it clear how much need and want she was twisted in. Her movement and sounds went straight to his crotch, telling him to speed things up. But he knew he couldn't, wouldn't. They'd both weighted to long to rush this now.

Sucking her in completely, her hands fill with his silver hair, gripping tight for control. Raising his head, he takes her hands and puts them back where they were:  
"Jen…"

"You need to be touch-"

"Right now is about you."

Jenny nods and Jethro goes to the nipple that hasn't received any attention yet, and earns the same reaction. He moves down to her hips and the welcoming that awaited for him in-between them.

Just the feel of his breath on her tender and warm center was enough to make her say his name breathlessly.

He licks, tastes, touches, nuzzles, savors, going dangerously slow. Jethro draws the actions out forever making sure she had endured all she could handle. Feeling her tighten around his mouth, she comes crashing down amongst everything precious and holy, screaming and moaning and grabbing the bed sheets all the way.

Jenny can feel the hard member between her legs and want more, instantly.

Taking him by his shoulders, pulling him up to her, she looks at him while out of breath, wild and hungry eyes flaming.  
Taking his head to the space where her shoulder decides to join the side of her neck, he tells her in her ear, "Fall Jen, fall with me."

He adjusts his body where he's poised and positioned to enter her, but before he so much as breathes, he feels Jen's hand stroking him. And quickly.

Throwing his head back at the sensations he's been longing for from her, he quickly snaps out of his warm and loving daze.

Taking her stroking hand in his, he moves it away from the actions she's performing,

"This won't last…long if you keep going."

Kissing her as passionately as he could manage, he entered into her very slowly, and the feeling of having her wrapped around him is almost too much to handle in itself.

Heat filled moments fueled his entrancing and exiting. Her hands grabbed him everywhere she could manage made their dance as one seem to last for longer than either one of them thought they could hold on for.

When they were both on the brink of losing their minds, Jethro could feel that Jen was holding herself back, trying to still be in control and not completely lose herself.

Looking at her he sees her eyes are closed. Whispering to her,

"Open your eyes."

Once she does, he can see the passion and need he felt was mutual in her eyes.

"Jen…let yourself go."

With his words she falls, giving herself completely and utterly over to him. He follow her lead and soon, he's laying on top of her just enough to not hurt her. Both out of breath, but for great reason, they lie together, neither saying a word.

That is until Jenny hears her own previous statement thrown back at her:

"I have to admit, I've missed the live version."

Even through his words, she can still feel the smirk. Two can play this game was her only thought before she responded:

"Hoo-rah."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

**Can I please have a little review? With a cherry on top? :) :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Sorry for the late update...but here is Chapter Ten! :) Please continue to review and I will continue to post!**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and all its associated things do not belong to me.**

**Summary: The morning after...**

**Rating: T**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Lying there a few moments later, Jethro has removed himself from Jen's warm welcoming but still has her in his arms. With an arm draped across his stomach, head on his chest, she can feel his fingers tracing patterns on her neck, shoulders, and back.

Not realizing how much she missed his touch until she had it back, she couldn't foresee a time when she wouldn't want his touch on hers.  
Leaning down to kiss her forehead, Jethro finally and fully understood how much he had missed her. It dawns on him that there was a question of his she never answered:

"You never answered my question?"

Shifting around him, Jen thought and couldn't come up with the question he was referring to:

"And which question would that be?"

"How long has it been since you've painted?"  
Jethro knew her. He knew her passions, her strengths, what drove her. Painting drove her just like how boats drove him.

"Almost a year," Feeling her sharply take in her own breath, Gibbs knew how much she missed the one hobby she had. "But it's fine. Really."

"No, it's not Jen. And neither is your health," Kissing her again, he tightens his grip on her, not wanting her to separate from him. "Gotta work on that."

Hearing him speak some things she knew were hard for him, she figured it was time for her to do the same:

"Why is my health so important to you?"

Feeling like the kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, the words he wanted formed slowly. They didn't do this. They would talk, sure, but they both didn't talk negatively about themselves. They just weren't wired that way.  
Which is why when he can see and hear so much self-hatred streaming through Jen's very being, it has him scared.

Wait. Did he just say **scared**?

Well, it was true:

"I'm worried Jen. Need you too much to lose you to…some un-masked enemy."

It didn't take a genius to see that Jethro had her figured out.

"Considering our recent reunion, I would think you would know I'm not going anywhere."

Leaning up and positioning her face over his, she looks teasingly wonderful as she lowers her lips to his.  
Slowly, sweetly, longingly, they hold this kiss for as long as they can. Gibbs' hands cupping her face he holds her to him, adoring the recent show of relaxation she's showing to him.  
And only him.

Breaking apart, but still holding her face just inches away from his, Jethro speaks:

"Don't want you to leave. Don't want this demon to take you either."  
Jenny gives a small smile, touched by his words.

Jethro sees the smile, and his mind leaps back to earlier in the evening, when he called her beautiful and she shook her head 'no' against him.

"Tell me something,"

"Yes…" Jenny is quite content right here, where she is. But she can't lie to herself, her heart did jump at his mention of asking a question. He lets his hands fall from her face and move to affectionately rub her collarbone in small patterns:

"Earlier, I called you beautiful,"

Jen saw where this was going, and didn't like it. Closing her eyes, his hands still trace her skin as he continues:

"You…told me no. Why?"

Not moving, eyes still closed, Shepard didn't want to address this, didn't want to damper the evening. She doesn't answer him for a long moment. He caught her avoidance and called her on it:

"Jen, open your eyes," When she does and looks into his, he continues: "Why?"

"Because I think you're wrong. Because that's not how I view myself. Because I have never viewed myself that way and never will. Because I've missed you, that's why."

She turns her head away from him, but he doesn't let her off the hook. At all. Right hand coming up to the side of her face, he brings her back to him.

"We will work on how you view yourself. That I can promise…when I call…you beautiful, it's because I mean it,"

Giving her a quick peck on the lips, his forehead rests on hers as he continues:  
"Don't ever forget that."

Jenny wraps her arms around him and pulls him into the tightest hug she can. Jethro leans up, holding her back as best he can, and nuzzles his way into the side of her neck.

Hearing her giggle at the recent contact, Jethro smiles. They break away, both getting tucked in under the sheets. Holding her to his side, Jethro has one more question:

"Nightmares…how recent?"

"Every night. I should probably head downstairs, let you get some rest," Leaning up to leave, Jethro's hand grabs her arm, gaining her attention:

"You are not going anywhere…beautiful." Pulling her back into his side, his arms go around her body as he whispers in her ear:

"No more nightmares…of any kind."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Awaking the next morning to two cell phones ringing at the same time, they didn't get the awakening they would have chosen.  
Getting re-dressed, both were getting ready to depart only to arrive at a new crime scene. With Gibbs in the kitchen, Jenny couldn't remember where she put her keys. Coat and purse she had found. Keys-no luck.  
Bending over to look beneath his couch, all of a sudden she feels two strong and large arms wrap around her middle.

Standing, she feels hot breath on her ear as he speaks:

"Looking for these?" He asks as he shows her the keys she was looking for.

"Oh I'm looking and wanting for something, I'm just not sure it's that."  
She turns, now facing him, and kisses him with everything she had.

Once both breathless, Jethro has a comment:

"Good monin to you too."  
Jenny laughs, and they both get on their way.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Halfway through the day, Jethro found himself in Autopsy for the second time. Only this time, had nothing to do with the case. Finding Palmer and Ducky, Gibbs needs a moment with Ducky, who was still poking and prodding around somewhere in the body on the slab:

"Ah Jethro! Making a second visit, I see?"

"Yeah Duck." Simply glaring at Palmer, he excuses himself, saying he'd go find Abby.

"This is important I can already tell Jethro, what is it?"

Standing across from each other, the medical table in-between them, Gibbs didn't think that this would be so hard to say:

"I need a favor Duck."

"But of course, name it. Although in my experience with you it must be a pretty big situation for you to ask for help. And come to me."

"That's the thing, it's not for me."

"What's going on here?" Ducky is concerned. Jumping to the worst conclusion possible, it was natural for him to think it had to do with a team member. Or worse, Jethro's father or Mike Franks, or things along that nature. Unsurprisingly, when the name Ducky hears drop from Gibbs' mouth, his heart seemed to stop.

"Jenny."

"What do you need?"

"Nightmares."

Ducky was there when Jen first went through her nightmares and the worst part was, there was nothing medical he could do for them. It was hard on both of these leading men in her life, though it was hard to tell which one took it worse. Considering they handled things in different ways, some would most likely say it was equally hard on each.

"Night terrors, you mean,"

Taking off his gloves, throwing them to the side, and walking across the room to his desk, this doctors' anger sky-rocketed:

"Quite possibly the worst thing her body ever put her through! Constantly waking up, thrashing across the bed, screaming without even realizing what she was doing, the damn recurring through every mission you two went on! You two would come to me filled with bullets and shrapnel and only God knows what else. That we all handled. But the night terrors were a category of pain all their damn own! I don't now how you handled it and frankly I'm not quite sure I want to know, damnit Jethro!

I thought she was past this. I thought when she stopped doing active missions her general health would improve, along with her mental.

When exactly did the damn things start up again?!"

Jethro Gibbs did not see Donald Mallard angry often. But he certainly was now. Jenny had nothing to do with it, that he knew. It was the situation.  
Ducky was one of the most kind-hearted men Jethro had ever known, and seeing someone he loved in pain hurt Duck.

They had gone through it all together, each silently praying that the nightmares would disappear altogether.

The prayers went unanswered.

"When did they return to her?"

"She told me a little more than two weeks ago…Do you're thing on her, would ya?"

"You want me to do a psychiatric evaluation on her? On our Director?" Ducky was surprised at this. Jenny Shepard was a woman who could handle anything-on her own. He had a strong feeling that she would never go for this:

"Has she agreed to this? Because frankly, whenever we tried before, she always turned us down. Surely you remember that?"

"Yeah, I remember Duck," Pausing and flashing back to the seemingly endless nights filled with pain, tears, anger directed at herself, and clinging to his chest. She would fight, try to simply not go to sleep at all purely to avoid the monsters that awaited her as soon as she closed her eyes.  
"I also remember hearing her screams, holding her while she cried, trying to think of anything I could do to help her. Would've done anything to help her…still would."

Suddenly, the clouds cleared and the realization dawned on Ducky. And it was about damn time he voiced it:

"You would do anything for Jenny, the woman you love. Or **loved** at least. Do you still love her Jethro? Because the way I see it, you two walk around here like you're still in Paris. Same looks, same attitudes, same everything. Now, do you still love her?"

"Ah hell Duck…look I know you care. So do I. Can you help her?"

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**


	11. Chapter 11

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for keeping up with this story! I had originally intended for this story to be three chapters...whoops! **

**FYI: This chapter is purely Ducky and Jenny, with Cynthia, but only if you squint.**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not my property nor is this an attempt to claim them.**

**Summary: Ducky decides what to do after his discussion with Gibbs in Autopsy.**

**Rating: K**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Ducky Mallard was unsure of what to do. Yes, Jenny was his family-adopted family-but he loved her nonetheless. A family love. Just like the whole NCIS team, they were family.  
And yet, Ducky found himself in the elevator the same day that he and Jethro spoke.

As soon as he finished the Autopsy, this ME knew where to go.

Jethro was right, Ducky did care. But Ducky was right as well, Jethro still loved her. But he couldn't say it-even to him. Without a doubt he would get to the bottom of why Jethro had such difficulty with admitting feelings, although he knew Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a man who was kept pretty buttoned up.  
But not around Ducky. They had a good relationship, clicking when they first met years ago. When Jenny entered the picture, the three were practically in-separable. And now, one of Ducky's closest people was struggling. With surroundings, with a career, with a personal life, and most of all-with herself.

Unsure of how exactly to begin his discussion, he felt as though if he took things slow they would go his way. But then again, maybe not. Jeny Shepard had quite a temper. And once she got going, it was hard for her to cool down.

The elevator ding brought his mind to the present, glancing down at Jethro and the bullpen before he turned and saw Cynthia at her desk:

"Hello Dr. Mallard, what can I do for you?"

"Ah, yes Cynthia, does she have a few minutes? I need to speak with her."

Before Cynthia can respond, Jenny enters from the side:

"Cyn-Ducky! What brings you up here?"  
Smiling sweetly, she is genuinely happy at his visit. Although something in her says that something is going on that she might not like:

"Hello Director, I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk?"

"I do for you. Cynthia, unless it's a national emergency, no calls or anyone."

"Yes Director."

Entering the office, the both sit at the conference table at the center of the room. Jenny has case files, hi-lighters and a bourbon outlining her seat. The center of the table has water and glasses:

"Ducky, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I wanted to see how you were doing since we last spoke. I know it hasn't been long, but I'm still concerned."

The point of the conservation is suddenly becoming clearer. The night after she and Jethro have honest discussions and make love, Ducky is checking on her? Jethro moved quickly, but for her, without giving her a heads-up, or even a hint. Not even a famous one-liner accompanied with a smirk. Odd.

"And what has you concerned this time? Jethro?"

"Now what would make you ask that my dear?"  
Donald Mallard knew he was caught red-handed. But in the long run she needed this. She needed to be called on and more importantly, she should talk about these things. But it took her about as long as he thought it would to see that Jethro had been the obvious force behind this visit.

"Well, lets just call it instinct. So…"

Deciding to bite the bullet so to speak, this ME just said it:

"The nightmares are back, aren't they?" Upon hearing nothing but silence in return to his question, he continued:  
"Jenny, I've been told that this has been happening for two weeks. Now, is this just as it was years ago?"

Taking a deep breath, she began:  
"Worse. Every night for two weeks and off and on before that. I thought I could handle it. I'm older now, I have a different life now, but I just can't shake them Ducky. They're so much clearer, more vivid. It's like I'm actually standing there all over again. But there's nothing you can do Ducky, I know you would if you could."

"Why do you think there is nothing I can do for you?"

Picking up the bourbon glass, but she doesn't drink and sets it back down:

"Because it's not that simple. I've tried everything I can think of short of counseling, which you damn well know I won't do. We've never found a solution for this Ducky, what makes you think we will now?"

"Ever since you took this job you have done a stellar job at both you directorial requirements and shutting people out. When you need someone you don't go to team members or Jethro. Not even me. You go to work. You begin to re-work an old case file or anything work related to pull yourself away from the help you desperately need.  
But what I still don't understand is why. What's so wrong with letting your guard down and being vulnerable to someone? Someone you trust of course."

Having this conservation with Ducky wasn't going as she'd planned. She had forgotten how much he and Gibbs were alike. When there was something on their minds they would fight until they analyzed ever possible outcome and made things right.

Which, given what they both did for a living, she admired and loved. But when the intelligence from one or both of these men was directed on trying to help her, she froze worse than a deer in headlights. Still not fully used to someone caring, she had a whole team now. This was taking quite a bit of adjusting, which it appeared Donald Mallard was the first one up to bat.

"Because it is a sign of weakness. I know Gibbs claims apologizing is, but to me, when you let your guard down and fall to someone-they see you at your lowest. Which, when they do, they know your weak spot. That shows them you're not perfect or strong or any of the things you set yourself to be. Is this making any sense at all?"

Donald Mallard had never seen Jenny Shepard this conflicted with herself since he'd known her. That fact alone startled the living daylights out of him. No matter what she did, she would always be strong. Especially to him.  
He'd never once even so much as seen her shed a tear.  
But seeing her so out of her own element as she's talking about herself, made him wonder.  
Had someone said something to her that she had kept bottled up and was over-analyzing herself?  
Were the nightmares being triggered by the missions that she was now sending others on instead of the old days, when she herself would go?  
Was it all because she was lonely and in the late night hours she would look at her personal life or lack thereof?

"Jenny, surely a woman of your talents and intelligence would know that nobody can be strong all the time. You're human, dear girl. We all are. Certain cases get to us all, certain factors and people and scenarios we cannot change shape and move every one of us. That's the point of being a family. Yes, were all strong on a daily basis due to not only our jobs, but more so than that it's our personalities.  
Take Ziva, for example. She comes from a background with no room for error or failure. A background that brought her up to be a ruthless killer. But even she gets upset, even breaks down from time to time.  
And Anthony, you sent him on a mission where he got his heart broken. That alone shows he's not just the flirtatious playboy we sometimes make him out to be.  
But answer me this: Is this struggle with yourself coming from not being strong enough or not knowing who to fall apart to?"

Swing, batter batter, swing.

Damnit, this man was good. How in the Hell did he figure her out so quickly? Oh, that's right. Mr. Psych Degree over here. Ducky always could out her pieces together quickly. Which more than likely comes from knowing each other for so long, just like she and Jethro.  
Truth be told, there was no point in hiding anything from Ducky anymore:

"I want to fall apart Ducky, I do. I'm just tired, that's all. Tired of always being strong. For once in my damn life I would like to be allowed to completely break into a thousand little pieces without being judged or having to worry about how I'm going to be viewed if I do. Logically, I know that's never going to happen."

She had his ears now:

"Why won't it happen Jenny?"

"Because I…I…-" Jenny searches for words, but finds none. She can't come up with a reason why it wouldn't happen. That had simply been the answer she had been telling herself for literally decades, it seemed so routine now:

"I honestly don't know why. It's just been something I've been telling myself for so long, that I forgot what reasoning I had when I started. So…what's the diagnosis?"

"You've got exhaustion Jen, simply so. You need to begin to let things go and the best way to do that is to let someone in. You have to learn to trust Jenny. The chances of your nightmares going away, things getting back to normal so to speak-will vividly increase if you find someone you can turn to. Let. Them. In.  
If you speak these things into existence, let all of this pent up emotion out in some healthy way, you will begin to truly feel better about yourself."

"And if you're wrong? What do I do then?"

Standing and crossing over to her, Duck takes her hand in his in a family fashion:

"Then we will look at out other options and find one that fits. Give Jethro a shot, he's got a good heart even if it is covered with a rough exterior."

Jenny stands and they share a mutual hug. Pulling away from him:

"Thank you Ducky."

"Anytime my dear. Promise me you'll try what I recommend?"

"You have my word."

Both smiling, Ducky exits, leaving Jen thinking about all that's happened. Considering the fact that she has nothing left to lose, she will give the ME's suggestion a chance to see daylight whereas before she would have shot them down in a heartbeat. Although that was her first instinct, frankly she had been doing that. And nothing had changed and nothing had worked as a result of her own method.  
But when Jethro hadn't giving her the choice of retreating into her own dark madness, something in her fired back up again. Something that she had been missing.  
Her fire, her backbone, her moxie-it had risen again and wanted to stay at the surface.

And last night, a few others things had risen she had long forgotten about. It all instantly came back once Jethro touched her again.

Without those things, she wasn't sure who she truly was. But Gibbs had seen her struggle and had guided her back to his light. For that, she was grateful.

Hitting the button to call Cynthia, Director Shepard requests to see Special Agent Gibbs when he has a moment. The discussion they were about to have was going to be a fun one. In all honesty, Jenny wasn't as pissed off as she thought she'd be. She as a little ticked off, a heads up would have been ideal. However, Jethro Gibbs wasn't an ideal man. He was one in a category all his own.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: For any readers who have R&R this story and are still currently following it: THANK YOU! I have no idea how long this story is going to be, but when I know, you'll know ;)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its respectful owners and properties are not mine, nor do I intend them to be.**

**Summary: Jethro, Ducky, and the team discuss their observations. (This chapter is slightly shorter, but the next one will be longer. Promise!)**

**Rating: T (Small swearing)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Seeing Ducky exit the Director's office and head for the elevator, Jethro did the same thing.  
They had met in the elevator once before, also after Ducky had talked to her. Back then she was having severe difficulty with Rene Beneoit, a.k.a. The Frog. Now, she was having severed difficulty with herself. Gibbs has a feeling that struggling with herself was far worse than an international arms dealer.

Having entered the elevator, Jethro waits a moment before he turns his switch:

"Duck?"

"Ah Jethro, we've been here before haven't we? The elevator meeting after trying to help our Jen. Tell me, what would you have done had I not gone back to school and furthered my education?"

"Duck…"

"My analysis?" At Gibbs' nod, he continues:  
"She's struggling with her inner strength. Afraid to fall apart and let go of emotional stress because of how she's going to be viewed and perceived. She honestly and completely wants to break down, but her own internal fear of being criticized for doing so is not only preventing her from doing so, but helps her to keep up her walls. Now I'm not saying these walls won't come down, I'm saying they will. And more importantly than that, she wants them to.  
Jenny just can't find that first step to get the ball rolling."

It dawns on him: "So she's having trust issues?"

"Yes Jethro."

"With whom? Did someone hurt her to make it this bad?"

"Doubt it. From what I've seen, although it is a small amount, I feel as though this heft that on her shoulders has been put there by her own self. Like survivor's guilt. We see that all the time here, she's going through something similar. Nightmares from old cases when she was undercover, now sitting behind a nice desk, the guilt rises like a tide. She now sees the pain families go through and it brings up h-"

"Brings up what she did years ago. Damn…I should've mentioned it sooner…damn it."

The ME had done quite a few risky things already today, what's one more?

"Jethro, this is not your fault. Know that. Even if you had gone to her, nothing would have changed until she decided to let you in. Even if it was only by a centimeter, she had to begin to trust that you were the right thing for her.  
And it sounds like to me that she has begun to. In my professional and personal opinion, she has been drowning in this job in the absent-minded pursuit of perfection.  
She's a woman Jethro, this is a hard job to begin with. But imagine being a woman surrounded by men with ego's and their minds on things far from their professional requirements.  
It's enough to drive anyone crazy.  
Jenny always took her work close to the vest, just like you. Now I know your track record with woman hasn't been idyllic, but none of your wives were as obsessed with their work as Jenny is."

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk. The older gentleman standing in front of him was not only one of the smartest people he had ever known, but more than that, he had Jethro pegged. And even more so than him-Jen. However, the question that sent him practically spinning was this:

"Why couldn't you admit you love her to me? You've been known for many things Jethro, but not for holding your tongue."

That was why Jethro Gibbs didn't like head doctors. They all had a way of getting into the one place in the head no-one wanted them to be. And while standing in an elevator, it seemed as though Ducky had told the mistro to stat the music.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Jethro, it's me. You still love the woman that we both know is going through a version of Hell that she created because of demons she faced a long time ago. Admit it."

Was Jethro the only one that was hearing music get louder right now? Since when did Ducky get so intuitive on what his heart was telling him?

"Sounds to me you already think I love her. Said it yourself, you 'know'."

"Just because I know doesn't mean you don't need to have it brought back up to you. And despite your reputation, Jethro, you have a good heart. A good heart that still loves Jennifer Shepard. Even if you can't-or won't-admit it audibly."

Bang bang bang, there goes the drums. Tink tink tink, goes the grand piano.

"Who will she trust?"

"Now that I know you know the answer to. Go to her Jethro. We both know she needs it."

"I'll keep ya posted," Hitting the elevator switch to put them in motion again, Gibbs continues:  
"Thanks Duck."

"Anytime Jethro, anytime."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Seeing Gibbs head for the elevator the same time Ducky did, Anthony DiNozzo thought this was quite odd. Once he was sure that his boss was on the elevator, this Very Special agent, voiced his thoughts:

"Campfire."

"Tony, what for?"

"For the reason that I am Senior Field Agent. And because Gibbs and Ducky are currently having a meeting in the elevator about our Director. Reason enough Ziva?"

Both she and McGee exchange a look, and they all three soon find themselves in a campfire in the center of the bullpen.

"What makes you think they're talking about Director Shepard?"

"Ah McDoubtful, I know these things. Ducky went up and saw the Director. Then he exits and grabs an elevator at the same time Gibbs needs one? Come on! This scenario is more predictable than the first installment in the first Rocky."

"But Tony, we are all concerned for the Director. She has been going through a tough time ever since Gibbs made his return from Mexico. That was over a year ago, I feel certain that whatever you think they are going over now they have already gone over. I mean, come on this is Gibbs were talking about."

Tim had to give it to Ziva, she had a good point.

"Ya gotta admit Tony, she's got a point."

"But what she doesn't know and what you done know there my little probie, is that the boss man and lady boss are sleeping together. Making the old sheet talk, doing the favorite dance, pulling the old ring-a-ding-ding, as Frankie sang about."

Ziva and McGee could only laugh and roll their eyes. Sometimes Tony was just too much to handle. Scratch that, he was too much all the time. But that's what made DiNozzo, DiNozzo. Timothy could only hold on to his question for so long:

"And what proof do you have of that exactly?"

Tony couldn't believe his ears, laughing and shaking their heads at him, neither one of his partners believed him. Did they not know by now that he had a natural sense for these kinds of things?

"Gimme a break Probie! Gibbs isn't barking orders today. Gibbs isn't yelling near as much,"  
Ziva and McGee suddenly rise and move back to their desks, going completely un-noticed by Tony, completely consumed by his own words after standing to emphasize his speech:

"Frankly, he's quite calm. But then again, getting laid will do that to a man."

Catching the main parts of DiNozzo's rant, Jethro finds himself standing right behind him. While walking, Gibbs gives a classic headslap on the way to his desk while saying:

"Get my love life out of your head DiNozzo!"

"Boss, I simply meant that you and…well honestly…to be quite," Seeing the Gibbs stare, DiNozzo takes a different speaking route:

"Yes boss, thank you boss, shutting up now boss."

Both Tim and Ziva bite back grins before McGee reminds his boss of a message he has:

"Boss, Cynthia called while you were out. The Director would like to see you whenever you have a second."

Nodding, Jethro rounds his desk: "Thanks. When I come back you all better have something for me on this case."

Walking up the stairs two at a time, something dawns on him.  
Jenny trusted him, just like Duck had said. That should be taken note of. Realizing that he might get his ass handed to him for blindsiding her about Ducky's visit, he honestly wouldn't care.  
As long as Jenny was handing it to him, something inside him told him he would be okay.

Smirking he went in and saw Cynthia, before walking into his current lover's office.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Please Review? I would love your thoughts! :) :) :) :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is posted late, my grandmother needed my help for a couple days. :( However, this is Chapter Thirteen! :) :) Thank you for reading and reviewing, it really does help. I changed my storyline, there will be a few more chapters after this one. If you don't mind? ;)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its respectful properties and parties are not mine.**

**Summary: Jenny summons Jethro to her office and the analysis courtesy of Ducky...**

**Rating: T (Implied Themes)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Nodding to Cynthia, Jethro enters her office, surprised to be met with silence instead of the yelling he was sure would welcome him. No cold tone in the room, no repulsive glare, nothing. Instead, he received a warm smile and a hello.  
Not the start of World War Three.

"Jethro, I know you have a case, but I just need a moment."

Shutting the door behind himself-make that slamming slightly-before standing in front of her desk that she's sitting behind. This was new territory from Jen, women with anger he could handle. Gibbs does have three ex-wives. Violence and flaring tempers not only did he have experience with from his personal life, but his professional life put him in line with some of the worst of the worst.  
The happy attitude and simplicity behind her reasoning for his visit but him on un-even footing.

And Gibbs was no dancer.

"What can I do for ya Jen?"

"I just wanted to let you know that, per your orders, Ducky came up here on a special trip to analyze me. Although something tells me you two have already gone over that part."

Jenny wanted to play with Gibbs, in more than one way. She knew her being calm was more than likely making him think a little harder than he should have, and she was enjoying herself.  
Just like last night.

Jennifer Shepard was a woman, a human being, a person. She has needs. But she never gave the slightest energy into fulfilling her needs, especially _**those needs**_. She always felt guilty for leaving him in Paris, knowing that he would question why.  
Feeling un-deserving of anyone's love, or even a mutual physical agreement, she never dated. Not since him.

But last night, although un-defined as to what they were doing, she had the impression that it would be more than a one night thing. Even if he couldn't or wouldn't promise her the moon, she loved being held by him again. Being awakened again.  
Being wanted again.

Jen had no idea what she had been missing all these years until it was handed to her on a silver platter last night.  
She wanted seconds already.

"Ya know Duck means well."

"Yes, you've said that before."

"Dodn't make it any less true. You pissed at me Jen?"

There it is. She knew he would bring it up sooner or later. He was definitely a man of getting things out in the open and cutting to the chase.

"What makes you think that Jethro? Last time I checked, we were doing pretty damn well."

Smirking, he remembered last night. And perfectly well at that. He had been thrown off at her negative image of herself, even during their reunion. He was officially worried when she told him she never viewed herself as beautiful.

She didn't even respect herself anymore. And his gut told him that Jenny found difficulty looking at herself in the mirror.

"You never wanted any help when it came to nightmares. Figured it would still be the same this time."

Rising to try to meet his height, she responds:

"Look, I'm not pissed. I am a little ticked off though. You mean well, so does Ducky and the rest of the team, these things I know. I hoped you would have given me a heads up, but you didn't. You had good motives, I'm flattered and appreciative. But a mentioning of what you were planning could have helped Jethro."

"It's no fun if ya know it's coming."

Jenny had to hand it to Gibbs, he always could make her laugh. And today was no exception. However, she had to ask him the tough question, one she had kept buried for a very long time. But if she's going to listen to Jethro, let him in, she had to say this out loud:

"Do you honestly think things are gonna get better?" Moving over across the room to where she stored her alcohol, she doesn't pour anything to drink. She just stands with her back to him, arms at her sides, waiting, bracing herself for any response he may have.  
When she hears him begin to speak, she hope she can handle his honesty standing on her own two feet:

"I don't know." He turns around to see Jen turned from him, but he knows she's trying. This internal debate she's dealing with without question overwhelming her. Not thinking, just moving, feeling, acting on impulse, he crosses quickly and silently over to her.

Putting his arms over hers, pulling her back into his chest, her shoulders are still tense. They hadn't talked about last night, but both were happy both last night and this morning. Feeling as though she needed re-assurance, Gibbs lowered his voice to make sure he had her attention:

"But you won't get any worse."

Initially hearing this as an odd thing to say, Jen moved to break away from his grip, only to find that she wasn't going anywhere. Giving up and letting her head roll to the side, landing on his shoulder, she asks:

"How can you be so sure?"

"Gut."

"Of course." Smiling even now, she had the feeling he stood by what he said,  
"Your gut had a few other things going on last night, if I remember correctly."

This woman would be the death of him, of that Gibbs was sure:

"Yeah, yeah, that's true," Nuzzling himself into the side of her neck, the breath on her pulse spot sent a shiver through her so boldly even Jethro could feel it. Liking the way he could make her respond, he wanted to keep going. But with their current case, that wasn't going to happen right now:

"Got a case, see ya tonight?"

Jenny turns out of his grasp and faces him:

"Yes, my place though."

Kissing her quickly on her lips, he turns and says over his shoulder: "Tonight."

Hearing the door slam behind him, Jen had a good feeling. Which was something she had missed.  
Leave it to Jethro Gibbs to return it back to her life.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Although it was a little later than he had originally wanted it to be, Jethro found his way to Jen's townhouse in record time from leaving the Navy Yard. Not having a key to her place didn't worry him. What worried him was what he found when he arrived.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a trained investigator, but when it came to Jenny and what he saw, something in him told him the images and memories he saw and made that night would be unforgettable.

And not because they were good ones.

Jenny could handle her own, physically, mentally, emotionally, all of it. She had been alone practically her whole life. So Gibbs was officially colored surprised when he got to her townhouse.

There was no dead body in sight, she hadn't killed anyone. No, that he could probably handle. Instead, he had driven to and walked in on an entirely different sight and scenario altogether.

Gibbs liked to think he knew something about women. Being divorced three times gave you chances to reflect. But he had never known a woman to go through what he found on that dark, cold, and windy night.

The last time he saw her, she was fine. Now, he didn't know. There was no blood, no dead body-none of the things he was used to as a trained investigator.

He imagined going to NCIS and the team finding out. He wasn't sure what to call this, what to say. He had gone through a lot of things, had fights with himself that he would take out on a boat, taken down bad guys, had women leave him-but this was different.

Jethro never claimed to _understand_ women, and he sure as Hell didn't understand this one.

But he _knew_ Jenny. Fears, strengths, hopes, dreams, struggles-he knew her. What Gibbs never planned on was her knowing him just as well. Even after she came to NCIS as Director, she would bring him dinner in the basement, wouldn't get on his case when he went too far in interrogation, once he even came home late from a case and found his basement filled with brand new lumber.

He had torn down the boat he had been building the night before.

Jenny had everything he ordered, from tools to kinds of lumber, hell she even had the right measurements. There was one thing that told him it was her who had done this above all else:

Her perfume still lingered in the air by the time he got there.

Gibbs had noticed first thing when she walked in the morning after his new shipment of supplies: her fingers were coated with band-aids. No doubt from the splinters she went through for him.

For him. He didn't deserve it, didn't deserve her. Jenny Shepard could do way better than him. She probably _should_ do a lot better than him. Find someone who could treat her right, be home at a certain time everyday, consistent in care and love. The job they shared could eat them up, bring out demons and devils to consume them when things didn't go just right.

And tip-toeing into her townhouse, what he saw was definitely a result of things not going right.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Holy guacamole Chapter Fourteen! WOW! Thank you for all the support and the R&R's, they help a lot. :) If you're still reading this story, thank you! :) ;) This chapter is long, but since I left you on a cliffhanger, I figured you all had earned it!**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its respectful properties are not mine nor do I intend for them to be.**

**Summary: Gibbs finds himself in Jenny's house, but under odd circumstances. **

**Rating: T (Themes)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Upon seeing Jen's door cracked, Jethro draws his weapon, thankful he still had it with him. Pushing the door fully open with his foot, his weapon is armed and in front of him. Glancing around, he sees no visible threat, although something different is definitely surrounding him.

Boxes. Boxes upon boxes upon boxes are all around him.

Still keeping his weapon drawn he moves around case files boxes, cardboard moving boxes, old boxes that you could find anywhere. It takes him a moment, but his eyes finally adjust.

Glass. Glass is everywhere, though he can't see from what yet.

Hearing his own shoes crunch on the shards and pieces beneath him, he moves slowly to his left, entering her living room. Though the boxes in this room are fewer, the glass is more prominent. Gibbs finally begins to see where the shattered pieces have come from.

With hardly any lights on, a striking image of white on the floor jerks out at him.

Was that part of a plate?

What the Hell is going on here?

Moving forward into the kitchen fully, more lighting awaits him. And every single possible service is coated completely in tiny pieces of glass, at least two inches thick.  
It was as if instead of snow or rain falling from the sky, glass had taken their place in her townhouse.

Cabinets were open and bare, of both food and dishes. Hell, the only thing that remained was the coffee pot, bottle of a very old bourbon, and a coffee cup on the counter. Slightly ironic, he found. There were more alike than Gibbs had fully realized, no doubt why they clashed heads from time to time.

Finding no food in the house, although there was still hope for the fridge, did not set his mind to ease in the slightest. Signs of a struggle were looking a little clearer now, he doubted she would have done all this to her house by herself.

The floor is thick with remnants of what were originally kitchen wear and drinking glasses and vases and God only knows what else. Finding no signs of a struggle yet, he didn't find Jenny either. Turning to his left, away from her kitchen table, the solution to the mystery is found.

Where a oak cabinet originally stood, was now face down on the ground.

It had been years since he had seen that cabinet. That thing had been a pain in his ass, years ago. His father had bought it at a yard sale, and had given it to Jethro. Deciding he couldn't stand to look at the thing, he and his father were never on good terms, he put it in a corner in his basement.

And left it there. Collecting dust, there it had sat. Unmoving. For years.  
Until Jen saw it, that was. When he told her he hated the thing, Jenny had arranged to get it out of his way. And Jethro couldn't of been happier, Jen had even handled things so Gibbs didn't have to move it.

He didn't realize until now that she had kept it all these years. He had been under the impression she had gotten rid of it as a favor to him. He never factored in she kept it.

Seeing it face first on the floor, robbed of its usual resting spot, without a doubt the glass doors had shattered all around.

He still couldn't find Jenny.

The thought flashed into his mind that she was under the damn thing, a thought that made him nauseas with fear.

He was about to put his weapon back and try to lift the hunk of oak on the floor and check for her. But before he could, he saw something ahead of him and slightly to the left.

"I wouldn't recommend on trying to move that damn thing if I were you Jethro."

Holstering his weapon, he can see her slumped down against a wall, looking tired.

And soaking wet.

What in the Hell was going on here?

"Jen?" walking over to her and squatting down in front of her, he sees no blood. But finds severs bags under her eyes, only intensified by the water on her face. Cupping the left side of her face, he searches her eyes, looking for whatever he could find. Exhaustion, fear, they were there.  
"Is anyone in the house?"

"No." She speaks breathlessly, seeming to be exhausted.

"Are you hurt?" Panic raced through his veins, thought of calling Ducky, but his gut said take her to a hospital.

"I don't know." She's showing no signs of major injury or blood loss.

"Was someone here? Did someone do this to you?"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, always thinking like the agent he was. Mind running a mile a minute, trying to undoubtedly sort out how this whole thing happen. Hell, Jenny wasn't even really sure how it started herself.

"Nobody was here, nobody is here."

Jenny moves back, trying to scoot herself into a better position, one with her back flush against the wall. In her effort to do so, Jethro's eye is caught on her arms.

Both are covered with blood.

Jethro reaches out and puts his hands on both her arms. Instinct would have him re-coiling at how ice cold she was, but right now the blood loss is on his mind. He's expecting wincing or moaning or Jen to tense up. But none of that happens. Instead, he's met with silence.

She can't recognize her pain. All she notices is the feel and weight of his hands on her body.

"Jen, you're bleeding."

Looking at him, then his hands, her mind puts together what he has just spoken:

"Oh. So I am. Huh, look at that." She seemed to not care that she was injured.  
He glances around her and sees that there is no possible way she's not sitting on glass. Yet she didn't seem to notice, not caring about her condition. He decided to initiate action. He slowly takes his hands back down her arms, resting on her pulse points.

And though it took her a second, Jethro saw her face change and the physical pain register. Jenny looks at him, scared. Afraid of what she's showing him, afraid she'll be judged, terrified he won't look at her in the same light.

Gibbs knows that look, can see it so clearly etched in all her features.

Taking her hands in his:

"Come on, we gotta get you up," He fully stands, hands still covering her, but she doesn't move. Just looking at him, she doesn't want to be considered weak, or vulnerable in front of this man. "It's okay…I'm here."

Getting a firmer grip on his hands, she rises, feeling support from him. Un-easy on her feet and beginning to lose her balance, Gibbs pulls her wet, shaking body closer to him. Though their bodies aren't touching, his arm snakes around to the center of her back, trying to keep her upright.

Once she stands, Gibbs sees he was right.

She had been sitting on glass. Glancing at Jen, he can see tiny pieces stuck from the hem of her pants all the way down to her feet. He has no idea how many surfaces have glass on or around them, but right now he didn't give a damn.

He had to get her warm, dry, and healed.

Healed in every way possible.

"Let's go…upstairs."

Jenny looks at him, puzzled. Receiving only the Gibbs glare, she simply nods and follows as he heads to his left to exit the room. He moves and she's un-expecting it. As he steps away, her balance is completely lost and she falls into his side.  
Turning back to her, Jethro realizes how much of her equilibrium she's lost. And listens to his gut.  
Placing his hand on her back, he leans down and picks her up in the bridal fashion. She gasps at his sudden movement, startled at the ease in which he picks her up off the ground.

Although Jethro didn't gasp, he probably should have. It was as if he was picking up a box of case files. She was so light, it was damn near unreal. He leaves, the only sound heard being those of his shoes crunching on top of glass.  
As he exit's the kitchen, heading for the stairs, Jen's hands stay in front of her, but her face rests on the spot where his neck meets his shoulder.

He pauses at the bottom of the stairs, slipping off his shoes so not to track the glass all over her place. When he feels her head roll into the spot she's found, he can't help but smirk.

Touched by her comfort and blind trust in his actions, he climbs her stairs expecting her to be heavier when he changed floors. But it didn't happen.  
The trip up the stairs went well, entering her bedroom he puts her back on her feet, just in front of the bed. That way if she needs to fall, there's a soft landing just below.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Having changed into a sleeveless pajama top and matching pants, and Jethro taking off his coat and suit jacket, they were in her master bathroom, which was a part of her bedroom. With Jenny sitting on the counter, Gibbs had the First-Aid kit and all the supplies he needed to tend to her arms.  
Taking a washcloth with warm water, Jethro takes her left arm and gently wipes her arm down. Ridding her of the blood, he now sees that it's not one big gash causing the injury, but rather lots of medium sized ones.

Looking at her in the bathroom light like this, accepting of his help, not fighting him: it was new for both of them. The silence that hangs in the air between them is not unusual, but is notable. Before long, Jen breaks the silence:

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice is shaky, un-sure, and more than likely a little scared.

"Because." Gibbs glances at her as he takes her right arm and begins the same act of cleaning her wounds.

Almost laughing, she tries to smile, but finds it fails. Her attempt is noticed by the man currently trying to help her, "Care to give me a few more words?"

"Because I won't let you bleed out. Better?" Smirking, he knows what she's looking for. But sometimes the things we need to hear don't come easily or quickly.  
Letting his hands drop to the counter after dropping the wash cloth aside, he reaches for the bottle of peroxide. Leaning to the side, his face comes in close proximity to hers. He can feel Jen looking at him, and Gibbs turns his head slightly to face her.  
Softly, she kisses him on the cheek, then pulls back where she was.

Smiling softly, Jethro begins to gather what he needs before putting the peroxide on her. While doing so, he asks:

"Ya gonna tell me what happened?" Normally, he would have gotten to the bottom of this earlier, but Jen is fragile. And injured, so he pushed it to the back of his mind for a few moments.

"I had just gotten here, and I had set my things down, and gone into the kitchen. I opened the cabinet doors to get two glasses before I found a bottle of bourbon. I turned to quickly and I saw stars," Beginning to put the wash cloth coated with peroxide on her skin, the picture still isn't making much sense to him.

"I reached out, trying to grab the cabinet for balance. Instead I lost all of mine and the cabinet fell when I fell. Glass goes everywhere, I felt stupid and I got mad at myself."

She goes quiet, not wanting to continue. Jethro has put peroxide on one arm and begins on the next, noticing her silence:

"I'm never gonna know what happened if ya stop telling me."

Sighing, she looks at those blue eyes and continues:

"I get up, and open the cupboard to get two more glasses and see all the spots where my dishes used to be. I ha-"

Her breath hitches and when she looks down at what he's doing, she's surprised.

Her arms are in worse condition than she thought they'd be. He's putting some anti-infection ointment on her skin. Her nerves have finally rested and the pain is kicking in.  
Gibbs looks at her, his hands still.

"Ya okay?"

"Yeah, fine. The pain's just finally registering, that's all."

Gibbs nods and begins to wrap gauze around her wrist, slowly yet surely making his way up her left arm:

"What happened to the dishes?"

She chuckles, for real this time, and answers:

"That happened a few nights ago. I had a nightmare and I went into the kitchen, usually baking or cleaning calms me down. I had already baked two cakes and finished washing the dishes. While I was putting them away, I looked at how many I had.  
And how I only used them after I had a nightmare or to cook food I don't even eat."

She looks at him, knowing he'll put the pieces together soon enough.

"So you broke all your dishes?" At her nod and slight smile, he can't help but smirk.

Yes, they were more alike than he had originally thought.

He continues: "What kind of cakes were they?"

Jenny genuinely laughs at this, slightly throwing her head back in the process. Gibbs show off a complete grin, now finished with her left arm. Slightly shifting to his left, he grabs the roll of gauze when he hears her voice return to the air:

"One chocolate, one vanilla," Jen pauses really looking at what he's doing for her, with so much attention and carefulness.  
"Thank you for doing this Jethro."

Slightly shaking his head:

"No big deal." Having completely wrapped both of her arms with gauze, he sets the supplies to the side:  
"Ducky's gonna check you out tomorrow, make sure you're okay."

Jenny nods with a slight smile, deciding that the argument would be pointless, especially with him:

"It is a big deal, you doing all this."

"Ah hell Jen, any man would do this for you. Frankly, you could do a lot better than this man. Probably should."

At that last comment, Jen leans forward and takes Jethro's face in her hands:

"Hey there Gunny, let me tell you something. I know you. You have three divorces, you obsess over cases, you like the simple life with bourbon and boats. But you're the one I want. You, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Get that through your Special Agent skull. Got me?"

He only looks at her, not showing her any inclination if he approves or not.

So Jenny takes matters into her own hands.

Leaning up as much as she can, she slowly takes his lips. Pulling him to her for a possessive kiss, leaving no room for doubt about the things she's just said. He responds, letting his hands slide from touching her sides to up her back, pulling her into his chest. Her hands fall to his shoulder, feeling him pull her closer, her legs instinctively wrap around him as they've done before.

Jethro's hands glide up and find themselves getting lost in her hair. Before this gets to the point of no return, he pulls away and breaks the kiss. Looking into her eyes, his hands come down and cup her face:

"I got ya."

"Good. Don't ever let yourself think I want anyone else."

He nods and kisses her quickly on the lips, and looks down at her arms, causing her to do the same. Throughout the entire bandaging process, she had stared at his chest, or out into space.  
This is the first time she's looked at the work he's done for her:

"Oh." Jenny can see the gauze and securing tape from just past her knuckles to barely below her elbows.

"You cut yourself up pretty bad."

"Yeah, I tried to pick the cabinet back up a few times after it fell, but between that and my fall, I guess I didn't feel the cuts."

He looks at her, surprised:

"You tried to pick up that damn cabinet? That damn** oak** cabinet? Why?"

"I got it from this really handsome man, who had it stored in his basement. I didn't want to lose it. Or him."

Gibbs sees she stops looking at him, glancing to the side, showing signs of saying something important:

"I'm not going anywhere, Jen."

He knows they still have to discuss the boxes and how she was soaking wet. And they will.

Tonight.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

**May I please have a review? It would make my day! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Ah, Chapter Fifteen had arrived! So, I was thinking about putting in five more chapters. Finishing the story with twenty chapters. Thoughts? Please let me know. Thank you all for the R&R's, I love you all! :) :)**

**Disclaimer****: NCIS and all of its properties do not belong to me, and I do not intend for the to be.**

**Summary: Jenny and Jethro are back at NCIS after an interesting night.**

**Rating: K**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Having now moved to the living room, after putting on shoes to maneuver through the kitchen, they sit on her couch surrounded by boxes.  
Jethro with a vanilla slice of cake and Jen with a chocolate, they sit side by side, eating off of napkins. Barely touching her food, Jethro begins to speak:

"It's okay to eat, ya know."

"I know."

Swallowing a bite: "What are all these boxes from?"

"Old case files, my dad's papers, medical histories, just things I'm trying to see if I want to keep or not. That was an activity before all the dish breaking began."

Gibbs smirks, she always could keep her humor no matter the situation. Even if she rarely voiced it. She was a woman who never seemed weak to him, always leading, always strong:

"So how did you end up soaking wet?"

"It was raining earlier, don't you remember?"

She had been right, it had been raining. He probably forgot when he first got here due to the fact that he couldn't find her. The white hot fear that shot through him forced him to take in every possibility. Not finding her, that was Hell to imagine and Gibbs knew he didn't want to live through it either.

"Yeah."

Gibbs feels Jenny lay back, becoming flush against the couch. Putting his fork down, he turns to look at her. Looking tired and wrapped in gauze, she looked like her. But Gibbs wanted to make sure she got all the rest she needed. He follows her lead, and leans back as well.  
Putting an arm around her and pulling her into his chest, she follows willingly. Listening to his heartbeat, Jenny felt warm. And safe. And she didn't feel alone, which was always the best part of Gibbs. He wouldn't leave you if you needed him.

"How are you gonns hide this at work?"

Feeling sleepy already, Jethro can tell when she answers. Her voice sounds heavy and her eyes are closed. Kicking off their shoes, he settles in, surprisingly comfortable:

"Long sleeves."

Jethro only smirked, and closed his eyes as well, pulling he closer before they drifted off.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

The next morning, true to form, Jenny was awake earlier than she would have liked. Clearing a glass-less path to get in and out of the kitchen, Jenny puts on a pot of coffee before leaving a sleeping Gibbs on the couch. Running upstairs to change clothes, fix her hair, and put on her make-up, she return about twenty minutes later.

Seeing Gibbs still asleep, she takes a risk.

She's going to wake a sleeping Marine.

Lord help her, she might not make it out alive.

Leaning over his sleeping body, she begins to try to bring the Marine back to the land of the awake:

"Jethro, Jethro, wake up."

Hearing grumbling in response, she knew he would be up soon. Turning to go back to the kitchen, her attempts to leave are futile at best. Two familiar arms suddenly wrap around her middle, and pull her on top of his barely awakened body:

"Mmmm." Jethro Gibbs could get used to being awakened with this woman's body on top of him. Turning his head, he begins to place tiny kisses to the side of her neck, hearing her approval he keeps going.  
After a few moments, she pulls away from him with a smile on her face. Resting her forehead on his:

"Well, good morning. "

"Mornin."

"Coffee's on."

Taking his hands and running them beneath her blouse to feel her flesh, her body instantly responds:

"So is something else."

He always was a clever one. Jenny smiles and kisses him passionately with her response. Breaking away, she leans up and places her hands on his chest, now completely straddling him.

And all she wanted to do was wake him up.

"The shower is upstairs and on the left, fresh coffee is on."

He nods, gives her a smirk, and helps her off of him so he can get moving.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Arriving at NCIS, Jenny makes her way to her office, checking messages and schedules. Seeing that she has some time before a meeting with MTAC, and since Ducky has no body due to lack of cases right now, Jen makes her way to Autopsy.

Finding Ducky, but no Palmer, she enters:

"Good morning Ducky, how are you?"

Turning, Ducky sees the Director. Surprised by her arrival,

"Director, what a surprise. I'm fine, what can I do for you?"

Hopping up and sitting on the autopsy table nearest him, she looks away for a brief moment. Then, looking at him, she speaks:

"I need your medical genius to help me out. Can you do that?"

"But of course. Where are you injured, my dear? Or is there something else?"

Rolling her sleeves up to reveal the gauze, Ducky moves to stand directly in front of her:

"The bandages look well tended to, let me get my supplies," Ducky goes to his desk, then returns with his medical bag:  
"What happened Jenny?"

"Do you remember the oak cabinet that Jethro's father gave him years ago? The one that he kept in the corner of his basement?"

While cutting off her gauze, "Yes of course. I never understood why he never used it. Then, you took it off his hands, correct?"

"Correct. Last night the cabinet fell over, glass goes everywhere, I tried to pick it up a few times."

Glancing back at her, the pieces begin to form. Feeling as though Jethro wouldn't let her go through things like this alone, the ME had to ask:

"Did Jethro know?"

As Ducky begins to clean her wounds, he notices that the cuts on her arms are deeper than he would have suspected. Although it would have been slightly difficult for her to bandage both arms by herself, it would not be impossible.

"Yes. He found me as I was sitting on the floor."

"The floor?"

"I had finally given up on trying to life the cabinet, so I just found a spot on the floor to catch my breath. Jethro was the one who put the gauze on me, so the credit goes to him. He didn't tell you?"

Ducky smiled, remembering how well Jen knew both he and Gibbs.

"Well, he didn't tell me what was going on, so to speak. Jethro did tell me to be on the lookout for you though."

He smiles at her, which is returned.

"You two always were close,"

The cold feel of new bandages being applied draws Jen's attention down to her arms. Seeing that one hasn't been covered, she can see the cuts.  
The same injuries she sustained last night that she couldn't even feel when they were happening:

"Oh, wow."

"Had you not seen the injury before?"

"No. I only noticed when they were finally covered."

"Well my de-"

Hearing the swoosh of the autopsy door being open, Jen instinctively shifts to hide the damage from whomever was coming in. The voice gives away he visitor before she sees the individual:

"Hey Duck,"

Gibbs doesn't finish the sentence, seeing the scene playing out before him.

"Ah Jethro, from what I hear, you've tended to these injuries before I have. I must say, good job. The gauze wrap on each arm was done wonderfully."

Jenny returns to previous position, not needing to hide this from Gibbs. She watches Ducky's hands as he works, slowly, carefully, thoroughly. Paying attention and caring for each and every cut, just as he did everything. He never ran across an autopsy he couldn't do, performed every action that was required of him with an excellence for perfection in every aspect.  
Gibbs' voice snaps her back to attention quicker than a Drill Sergeant calling to a Marine during Basic Training:

"How's she doin Duck?"

"Well, the cuts aren't too deep, though they are deeper than I would like. She's not infected and the wounds were cleaned, thanks to you, so they should heal well. We will need to give it a few weeks though. The gauze will need to be changed regularly as well, which I am more than happy to help with."

Jenny was a lucky woman to have these two men in her life, that she knew:

"Thank you Ducky."

He was close to being done with her arms, and Gibbs couldn't lie to himself: He was both surprised and glad she had listened to him and gone to Duck. It gave him a good feeling.

Was that hope that was warming his chest?

He had to think so.

Jen sat on the autopsy table, patiently waiting while Ducky finished his handiwork. Last night, she was honest with him. She had removed any and all doubts from his mind about them being together. He was a damn lucky man.

He had a team that cared, a job he liked, and now a woman who had made her emotions clear-he was who she wanted.

Jethro still couldn't figure out why, but he wasn't arguing.

Why would he? He'd already won.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Review? Good or bad? I'll respond to either, but I need one first! Pretty Pretty Please? ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Chapter Sixteen! Ah! Thank you for following this story, I hope it is still worth reading! This chapter is shorter, but Chapter Seventeen will be a long one, I promise! :)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its properties are not mine. This story is NOT an attempt to claim them.**

**Summary: Gibbs and Jenny leave the Autopsy Room**

**Rating: T (Definitely T...;))**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

Exiting the autopsy, Jethro and Jenny join the elevator together.

Ironic, this whole ordeal began with an elevator ride.

Gibbs only waits a moment before he leans forward, and pulls the emergency stop button.

Sending them into stillness and mostly darkness, Jenny doesn't know why Jethro caused the stop. But she's grateful they have a moment together.

"You went to Duck."

"Yes I did."

He's moved his body so his front is to her and his back to the doors, noticing now more than ever their true height difference. And the woman, even with heels on, is no match for his stature.  
He likes her short though, he always found it cute, for lack of a better word. And now, going through everything she had recently, it made him feel even more protective. As though he could merely stand in front of her and shield her from all the demons the world so frequently and emotionlessly served up for her on a silver platter.  
They had dark days before, when they were undercover together. And even when she had nightmares, if he ever needed Jenny, she would come to his aide-without question.

Providing backup, talking to him all night long, doing other things all night long, getting background on targets, whatever it was she was always there. She was his constant those days.  
And so was Ducky.  
Now, he has them both and sees them everyday, even if there are risks along the way.  
It reminded him of that old phrase, "The greater the risk the greater the reward."

Or something like that.

Placing his hands on hers, watching out for the bandages, he looks at her:

"I'm glad."

Jen gives a small smile, "Well I had some pretty strict orders, ya know."

Smirking, Jethro merely nods. Looking over her, he kisses her cheek, lingering and relishing in the contact. When he pulls away, the look in Jenny's eyes tells him he's a goner.

And thank God for that.

His mouth arrives on hers, finding it as a warm welcoming to whatever he wished to do to her.  
Slowly backing them up, her body stops when her back hit's the wide railing just above what little light his conference room provided.  
Her hands go around, landing on his back, pulling her to him. Even through his suit jacket and other two layers of clothing, she can tell he's willing. Her grip isn't stellar, but then again it doesn't need to be, Gibbs can see where she's going with this.

Cupping her face to hold her to him, Jethro had never felt more relieved in the days they had shared since she had become Director.  
To him, what she did this morning was the best thing she could have possibly done.  
For herself.

She went to Ducky on her own. No arm twisting, no hand holding.

Recognizing on her own that he had been right was good enough.  
But acting upon it on her own accord was something else entirely.  
Logically, Gibbs knew she could change her bandages herself. They had patched each other up countless times on their missions years ago, and frankly, Jenny Shepard wasn't the most graceful person he knew.

Often since she'd received her new occupation at the Navy Yard, she's walk in with band-aids, bruises, and limps. So frequently the team could practically set their watches by it.  
The third time she walked in with a new injury, the three musketeers with desks in the bullpen did a full background and research check, just to make sure someone wasn't doing this to her.

And no-one was. Thankfully.

It felt like Jethro had lost twenty pounds. Maybe when she looked in the mirror this morning, or on her drive in, or it could have even been on her first email she sent this morning-it didn't matter.  
Somewhere along the way, the realization dawned on her: I need to get better.

The amount of blind faith in both he and Duck she showed was remarkable. But he did like that she accepted the help they were offering.  
He liked something else more, though.

As her hands travel down his back, to the belt on his pants, he groans. Hands moving to the buckle, using control he didn't know he had, he takes her wrists and pins them above her head, still mindful of her wounds.

Still touching, his tongue claims her mouth, drawing her deeper, wanting, needing, craving, desiring-more.

And he wants it now.

Her body is more than willing, welcoming his touches and kisses only to return as good as she received.  
Jethro's hands let her wrists go, his fingertips trailing down her shoulders, her ribs, and he feels her response on every step of his slow intimate journey.

Landing on her hips, he pulls Jenny towards him, both becoming more aroused at the full on bodily contact.  
Her hands still above her head, Jenny runs her tired hands through the always handsome silver hair on the man in front of her.  
They stay in this position for a moment longer, before Gibbs breaks away, mouth moving down her cheek, jaw, and pausing on her ear.

Jen's body arches back, only to be met once more with a metal wall.

Feeling the squirming woman in need beneath him only prolonged his tongue on her. Claiming her ear lobe as his, her moan becomes audible, wanting his touch even more.  
His mouth shimmies down, purposefully leaving marks on every inch of her neck he could possibly touch.  
Feeling his anticipation through clothing, she takes her fingers and using her nails, drags them slowly down his chest. As if he was a chalkboard, she uses enough force to know that Gibbs could feel her touch.

After-all, he did groan.

Her hands keep moving south, unbuckling his belt with an impressive speed.

Happy on where things were heading, Jethro's hands go under her blouse, and beneath her tank top, finding her breasts only encased by her bra.  
A different one than the one she wore the night they were together.

Manipulating his way around the cups, his hands take their place. Jen flings her head back, lightly hitting the wall that she keeps forgetting is behind her.  
She moves and claims his mouth, re-uniting their tongues once more. Squeezing the sensitive presents in his palms, things were going damn well.

Until their cell phones rang, that is.

Freezing his hands, his head falls, breaking their kiss and landing on her shoulder. Moving his hands away, mumbling swear words as he goes, he grabs his cell phone, and answers.

He is definitely sounding out of breath, which makes Jen smile:

"Yeah, Gibbs?"

"Hey boss, there's a woman here saying she needs to speak to you, says her husband has gone missing."

"Yeah McGee, be there soon."

Hanging up, he glances back up at Jenny:

"Might have a case."

She nods, trying to untangle herself from his welcoming and prepared body.

"So I heard," Now completely separated from one another, they both begin to put their clothes back when they should have been.

"Well, this morning has gone better than I thought it would."

Gibbs chuckles, nodding his agreement. Looking at her, seeing she's together, he faces the doors and flips the emergency switch, sending them back into motion:

"Yeah, you never could pace yourself."

Feeling the elevator lower to the bullpen floor, she says before the doors open:

"Yeah, but that never stopped you, did it?"

With a full smirk on his face, the doors open, and he sees his team. She pats his back and exits, leaving him to do the same.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.**


	17. Chapter 17

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: I apologize for the delay, but my do has been sick, so his needs have been at the front of my mind. However, I promised to not leave you hanging, so...here is Chapter Seventeen! Yay! Thank you all for hanging in there and continuing to read and review! :) **

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its properties are not mine, nor do I claim for them to be.**

**Summary: With their elevator ride over, Gibbs and Jenny get back into the NCIS routine.**

**Rating: T (To be safe)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ././././././././././././././././././././.**

The day seemed to crawl by at a pace similar to a snails. Having barely any leads on a missing Marine, even the team members were looking for something to do. Jenny found herself in MTAC most of the day, speaking with Directors of neighboring agencies.  
From new undercover ops to budget requirements, everything was discussed.

And yet, throughout her day Jenny kept having the feeling like she was forgetting something. She checked with Cynthia, checked her schedule, she had done or was about to do everything she was supposed to.

Excusing herself from MTAC, she makes her way to her office-but a sight stops her in her tracks.  
Jenny looks over the railing and decides she has a moment to spare.  
She walks over, with her planner in hand, and leans over, arms resting on the railing.

Jen sees Ziva speaking on the phone, more than likely trying to find a lead.

Tony typed something on his computer, then rose from his seat to ruffle through the filing cabinet.

Tim was glancing to and from his computer to write something down, only to be interrupted by Tony walking over and begin a conservation.

Gibbs was-Gibbs was watching her watch their team.

His hands still, eyes on her, he wondered what caused her to pause and observe. The team was completely oblivious to her, all engrossed in their individual tasks.

He can see the beginning of her bandaging down by her knuckles.  
But he had to admit-she hid it well.  
Earlier this morning, an agent from the FBI had arrived and she met his arrival in the bullpen. When the agent shook her hand, he also grabbed her forearm rather tightly, no doubt an attempt to hit on Jenny. The guy was a sleezeball, the whole team could tell.

Jethro watched while this happened, and she played it like a pro. She didn't even blink, didn't register the pain. She showed her true strength in that moment.

And now, she was standing calmly, admiring the people on the floor below her. Something about her looking so calm, so peaceful almost, gave him a very good feeling.

Gibbs smirks at her, and Jenny gives a full watt smile. She winks at him and turns, heading back to go to her office.

"Hey McSensitive, all I was saying was that it would do you a bit a good if you dated a little? Maybe get outta the house? But if you want to be a shut-in with a typewriter, hey-be my guest."

Bickering from team members brought Jethro back into the present.

"Tony, leave him be, already. If McGee does not want to date, that is his choice."

McGee wasn't paying attention, though. Rolling his eyes at Tony had caused his vision to go upward, where he saw the Director leaving:

"Hey Boss, have we heard anything new about the Director?"

Ziva and Tony both look toward Gibbs, interested in any update he may have. Yes, she was their boss. But she was also their friend. She was a team member, and things at NCIS went further than team members.

They were family.

And this family looked out for one another.

Gibbs decided on a version to respond with:

"Yeah McGee, she's getting there."

Ziva still sitting at her desk leans over so she's sure Gibbs can hear her:

"Has she spoken to someone or changed something in her life, or?"

Letting the sentence hang there, Tony picks up with what she was trying to express:

"Yeah Boss, we all want to help her but were in the dark here. Now, I know you said you had it under control, and we trust that. But I think I speak for all of us when I say that there should be something we could all come together to do.  
Ya know, kinda like Christopher Walken and Denzel Washington in the 2004 film, "Man on Fire". Trying to protect those he's supposed to.  
Or maybe were more like Robert Redford and Debra Winger from 1986. "Legal Eagles.". It also stars Daryl Hannah, who has quite the…saucy scenes, if I do say so myself."

"DiNozzo, what are you tying to ask me?"

Gibbs, had held both his tongue and headslap so Tony could finish his monologue, but even his patience wore thin. Knowing this was just his way, and that this was new territory for all of them, he was used to the rambling.  
But he was also used to DiNozzo getting to the point:

"You're always the one with the plan, right? So, what do we need to do Boss?"

Tony's tone had turned serious, genuinely asking, wanting to know that there was something he could do.

He glances at all of the team members in front of him, still worrying about the boss who outranked them all. Knowing that the three individuals in his presence were some of the best trained people he knew, he had to tell them something.

What? He didn't know.

So as always, he stayed true to his gut.

"Support her. Let her know you're there. Even if she doesn't turn to you, make her know…right now…she needs to know she's not alone."

Tony glanced first to McGee, then to Ziva.

"Well, Boss, how do we do that without stepping on her toes?"

"Yeah, I'm with Tony, I don't want to offend the Director. She has enough power to fire us all."

Smirking slightly, Gibbs responds:

"Well McGee, don't say anything offensive and you'll be just fine. You don't even have to say anything, just…be on her six."

"Always."

It was the first time Ziva had spoken since Tony began. And yet the confidence her voice sounded with only one word spoken told volumes in itself.

"Boss, I don't quite know how to ask this but.."

"Spit it out McGee."

"Well, do you want me to do some background on her? Like we did we when thought someone was beating her up?"

Gibbs once again glances around him, purely to find all three agents bright eyed and bushy tailed, waiting for an order so they could do whatever was necessary.

"Do whatever it is you do, and be quiet about it. Keep chasing leads for the Marine."

Tony nods and all three begin to either type, dial a phone, go back to their desk-all doing something to aide in the forward progression of Jenny Shepard.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Well knowing that there was no evidence of any kind for which Abby could process, she had called Gibbs anyway. Curious, and slightly worried, he enter her lab with Caf-Pow in hand.

The music is at its usual volume and genre, so Jethro takes that as a good sign:

"Abby?"

Coming from the ballistics part of her lab, she sees him. And her Caf-Pow.

"Gibbs!"

She hugs him, but his response is weaker than it usually is, a coffee in one hand and her drink in the other.

"Hey Abbs, what's going on?"

She eagerly takes her drink, and she leads him over to the main computers she was known for using:

"So I've been thinking,"

With her body leaning on the computer table, she stands facing him:

"I know what's wrong with the Director."

Smirking, she always was one to care:

"Yeah? What's that?"

She takes a large drink, then sets it aside, looking him head on:

"You and the Director need to get together. Now, now, look before you start telling me about your rules, not that I don't love your rules, your rules make you…you, and you're totally awesome. But here's the thing: I think the Director, as close as she and I are-is lonely Gibbs. So I have this great idea!  
You take the Director out to dinner, or to a movie, or both! She might like both! And then you two talk, or whatever. And then li-"

"Abbs."

"Yeah Gibbs?"

Abby had a great mindset, with many things. But this one, she just didn't know that they were already together.

Sort of.

"Look I kn-"

"What he's trying to say is he knows you mean well, but that part of his social life he's got under control. Or am I mistaken Agent Gibbs?"

Turning at her voice, he sees Jenny, energy drink in hand. She overheard their conservation, and had loved Abby's honesty and truth. The way she had no reservations about saying it to Gibbs was admirable to say the very least.

"Director…I uh…I didn't mean any dis-respect or anything like that at my…what I was saying to Gibbs. I was just trying to say that… uh…we-"

"Abby, it's okay. I'm not mad if that's what's you're worried about. What you and Agent Gibbs discuss is only the business of you two. I just came down here to see if you had any problems with the new computers. But it appears as though everything is in working order?"

Jenny had some cushion in the NCIS budget this year, and for damn good reason. She had worked her ass off at every possible turn, and the extra zeros had truly shown her hard work. So, one of the things that she had made sure got updated at the Navy yard that was more her home than her townhouse-was Abby's lab.  
Jenny had taken Abby's wish list of tech equipment-and made all the items arrive.

Abby Scuito was a very hardworking team member and a vital asset to Team Gibbs. The least the Director could do was make sure she had everything she needed. And part of giving was making sure the receiver enjoyed what they got.

That was a part of her job that Jen really loved. Yes, working these hours was a pain in the ass. But the Team Members she was lucky enough to call her own made it all worth while.

"Yes ma'am, these are fantastic, really. The monitors' quality is just…like fantastic. And the memory I have is so stellar, like how when you come downstairs on your birthday morning and you see all your presents and family around, it's just awesome."

Smiling, Gibbs watched the exchange between the two women who were completely opposite, yet worked together with quite a level of excellence.

"Well I'm glad Abby. If you ever have a problem, just let me know. Now, I'll leave you two to your discussion."

And with that, the Director left, with a smile on her face.  
Gibbs turns back to Abby, finding a eager smile upon her face:

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, that was the look, attitude, and body language of a woman who wants you. Ya gonna leave her hanging Gunny?"

Gibbs only smirks, saying before he leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek:

"Never."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**


	18. Chapter 18

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Holy Mother, it's Chapter Eighteen! Ahh! :) So, this one is longer, and there are definitely a lots of twists in this chapter! I hope you all still like this story, and as for the 20 chapter limit, I'm feeling generous. So maybe this story will be a little longer...;)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS, it's properties, and story-lines are not mine and this is not an attempt to claim them.**

**Summary: The team does some searching to check on the Director and make some very un-easy discoveries. **

**Rating: K (Perfectly safe, promise!)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././.**

As Jenny steps onto the elevator and pushes her floor, she smiles.

Abby was gunning for Gibbs to take her out.

But Abby had no idea that she and Gibbs were already seeing each other.

Sort of.

There was that phrase again. She kept using it when the subject of her romantic notions with Jethro came up.

That wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Right?

Hearing her stop, she steps off the elevator, making her return to MTAC.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Re-entering the bullpen:

"Tell me we have a lead on our missing Marine."

Gibbs was always known for his entrances, and sometimes for his exits. Under the theory of being a Gibbs team member all three had information, just not on the case.

Well, not that case. It wasn't really a case anymore.

"Boss, the missing Marine isn't missing anymore. His mother called in the report, she didn't know he eloped and got married, just an over-reaction."

Looking at Tony before moving behind his desk:

"So we don't have a case?"

"No."

"Well…not exactly."

Now sitting behind his desk, Jethro moves his eyes from a computer screen over to McGee:

"Is there a case McGee?"

"Boss, I looked into the Director."

Gibbs instantly bolts up from his seat, moving to stand in the middle of the room. His glance hits all three of them, and they all have the same look on their faces:

One of despair, worry, and most of all-uncertainty.

His gut suddenly had a sinking feeling. Whatever was about to be spoken into existence was not something of good tidings or good wishes.

It was something of anxiety, agony, and tension.

This look alone was something that had put a definite and severe ache in his chest.

This severe ache was something he had a feeling wouldn't go away soon.

What could it have been that they found?

She's sicker than he knows?

She's lost someone close to her?

Someone put a hit out on her?

What? What is it now?

Their lives, all of them, were risky enough. The two of them had gotten back together, were re-discovering one another all over again. It was a refreshing change in their lives. Finally something good to go with all the negativity that occurred in their lives.

And now?

Now Jethro Gibbs was standing in the bullpen, holding his breath, hoping to whatever or whomever that was out there that Jenny would be fine.

Even if that meant that he wouldn't be.

"What?"

Ziva glanced to all of them, and decided that maybe it would be best if she began explaining what they had found.  
Hoping that the news about a woman coming from a woman would provide their fearless leader with some relief.  
Especially considering what they found:

"McGee ran her background and found some problems with the Director. It seems as though things have been going pretty bad for her for some time."

DiNozzo had never sounded so serious in all his life. Through the cases, days, years, at NCIS-this was as somber and as honest as he had ever sounded:

"Boss, she's got a lot going on," DiNozzo shifts, with McGee and Ziva following, to the plasma, pulling up and scrolling through the necessary things they had un-covered:

"Lady boss has been receiving some pretty serious threats, although with the screening process the Navy has, it's doubtful she knew about any of them."

McGee found his voice and tried to make this as painless as possible for their boss:

"More so than that, Boss. While you were in Mexico the Director's townhouse was broken into six times. No prints or evidence of any kind were left and no items were reported missing. As far as the record goes, no harm was done to the Director."

Gibbs couldn't believe his ears. Making threats against Jenny?

Well she was the first female Director of an Armed Federal Agency.

But that was no excuse for anyone to put threats against her life.

"No physical harm." Even though Gibbs muttered under his breath, they all had heard him.

Ziva could tell Gibbs was pissed. They all were, but he was definitely showing it more than anyone else.

She couldn't blame him. He and Jenny had been partners years before, and something told Ziva that the two of them were rather close. Even after all the time had passed.  
It made her wonder if there was something more than just 'friends' going on.

"Now, usually individuals in power will receive threats made against their life. But in the past three months, our Director's threats have steadily increased, almost like clockwork."

Ziva nods to Tony, encouraging him to begin. News like this needed to be broken quickly, taking it slow would not help anyone. Especially Gibbs.

"And her health has steadily decreased. Spoke to her doctor and the Director went from her usual four physicals a year-to none. Her physician says he doesn't know why, just that she called one day, cancelled her appointment, and never came back in. Never returned any of his calls either."

This made Jethro's ears perk up. He had no idea her physicals had stopped.

As long as he had known Jenny, her health was always something that was on the forefront in her life. Good or bad, it was an issue in her life she had always paid attention to.

Never had Jennifer Shepard missed a physical.

Ever.

Gibbs simply glances away from the plasma to DiNozzo:

"When was her last physical?"

Anthony DiNozzo did not want to answer that question.

This was a very dismal situation for all involved, something that would definitely stay with the four individuals in the bullpen.  
And although this team took risks everyday, but this was one risk Toy wanted no part in.

But he jumped in head first anyway:

"Four months before you left for Mexico, the next one would have been the same month you left,"

He pauses, and decides to say what's on his mind. Hell, they'd come this far, what's a little farther?

"I guess she decided that if you weren't taking care of yourself, then she shouldn't be taking care of herself."

Gibbs resisted the urge to headslap both DiNozzo and himself. Tony was right, but Gibbs should have seen it himself.

Why in the Hell hadn't he investigated this his own damn self after that first night at her townhouse?

His raw anger fueled his next question, voice growling with un-relished fury:

"Who's making the threats and why haven't his legs been broken yet?"

Seeing that both Tony and Ziva dodge Gibbs' glare, Tim doesn't do anything.  
He doesn't click the laser pointer, doesn't change the screen, doesn't do a thing.

Except clear his throat.

Tim's gut told him to ask Gibbs to sit down. But he didn't.

McGee just looked at their boss, and said:

"Boss, I…uh…"

"What McGee? Spit it out."

Gibbs didn't often see his team members shaken. But this was something that had one of their own in danger.

Or so Gibbs' gut had told him.

"Her real estate agent has been making threats. Frederick Williams."

McGee had spoken clear English, yet Jethro's head was spinning.

"What do you mean real estate agent? That townhouse has been in her family for years."

Taking a deep breath, and clicking through slides on the plasma, McGee continues:

"Right. But two weeks after you left for Mexico, she put the townhouse on the market to sell. And the price she put on it was a very small sum compared to its actual worth, especially in today's market."

Sighing, Gibbs gets the picture.

And fast:

"She wanted a quick buyer, wanted a change. Is this the only way they know each other?"

Ziva picks up:

"Yes. Apparently, the viewers of the townhouse were not interested and it stayed on the market the entire time you were gone. Now, records show that exactly one week after your return, she removed it from any available only times Mr. Williams and the Director were in contact were when she put the house on the market, had showings, and finally when she removed it from the potential to sell."

Jethro didn't like this one bit. None of it.

She put the townhouse on the market, stopped taking care of herself, and without a doubt had drowned herself in work to avoid anything else.

And it all started once he left.

Having more questions than answers, Gibbs voices another one, searching for clarity:

"What's this guys record?"

"That would be my cue Boss,"

DiNozzo motions to the screen while McGee clicks along:

"Meet Frederick Williams, 37 years of age, single, and a record a mile long. Three counts of domestic violence against a girlfriend after he beat her black and blue, then two charges of drug possession, cocaine to be specific.

Four parking tickets and the big finish-eleven charges of stalking in the last three years.  
None of which have come from the Director.  
This guy has no military whatsoever, but records do show he's a pretty shady realtor. Cuts corners when selling, not fully disclosing information to potential buyers, the guy's a-"

"A son of a bitch." Gibbs eagerly finished for Tony, and then kept going:  
"So the guy's high on cocaine, a violent type, and has been in her house?"

Tim had felt that Gibbs had probably heard the worst of the news, at least from the three of them. Therefore, continuing in what they found shouldn't surprise their boss any more than he already had been:

"Boss, since he knows the house and has met the Director, that could show that he was the one responsible for the six beak-ins. But we have no evidence, prints, nothing to run to check. By now, the evidence at the Director's townhouse is long gone."

"What was the date of the last break-in?"

McGee's face is somber, wishing he didn't have to answer:

"Two weeks before you came back."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs' famous gut felt like it was churning a mile a minute. His mind was racing, heart pounding.

The same woman who he had opened himself up to again, just as she had done to him, had been keeping this bottled up the entire time since he had returned to NCIS.

That's been roughly two years.

How in the Hell did she manage that?

"Where is this dirt bag now?"

Now this was something they wanted to tell Gibbs. They all wanted to take this creep down, but all of them had known what to do without even speaking.  
Yes, this was their fight.

All four of them.

But none would move a muscle until Gibbs said so.

Gibbs and Jenny had always looked out for one another, and the amount of times she'd saved his ass from losing his job was a number too big to even attempt to count.

But Gibbs didn't see her fall when he left, no-one did.

On the surface, she seemed like the same Director the team had all grown to know and love.

But it didn't take much to see that behind closed doors, she was slowly breaking bit by bit.

When they found out she'd put her house up for sale, the team knew she really was lost.

And now, they find out all that they had not known, even when it was happening right under their noses.

"Boss, he's currently at his office downtown. Want us to pick him up?"

DiNozzo was more than eager to assist in getting this scum in an interrogation room where an 'accidental' power surge would cause the recording to be out of order. But nothing would happen until Gibbs said so:

"Not yet."

Those were the only words they heard from their boss before he left the bullpen, practically jumped the stairs, and entered MTAC.

Which just so happened to be where the Director of NCIS was at that very moment.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Pretty please, may I receive a review? :) :) Thank you for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: So, I decided to not keep you hanging for long, Chapter Nineteen is here! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they were amazing! :) If you're still keeping up with this story, thank you! As for the chapter limit...I'm throwing that idea out the window. Oh well ;)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its properties and associates are not mine.**

**Summary: Gibbs discusses with Jenny about developments the team has found from their searching...**

**Rating: T (Perfectly safe!)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././.**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into MTAC and instantly finds Jenny Shepard. She's sitting in the first row, case files on her lap, coffee cup beside her. He sees two agents are sitting to the side, at the desk with computers, controlling who's allowed in on the MTAC feed.

Trying to think clearly, he doesn't want to have this discussion with witnesses anywhere near.

Walking in, he sees someone go off the screen, whatever conservation that Jenny had going on had come to its natural close.

Taking the seat beside her, he sits:

"Jen."

"Jethro, what can I do for you?"

This was un-expected. Jethro wasn't supposed to be in MTAC.

Since he was that usually meant one of two things:

Something had gone very well.

Something had gone very bad.

"Well Jen, need to talk to you in your office."

She looks at him, and can tell he's serious. But calm.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs is serious and calm.

This was not a good thing. At all.

She only nods, and Gibbs follows her out of MTAC and down the hall to her office.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Jethro enters her office first, closing and locking the door behind her. Moving so she's standing in front of him, his back to her door, she sets her case files and coffee down on the table.

Beginning to speak, she fails.

Gibbs doesn't give her the chance.

Instead, he quickly and simply puts his arms around her and pulls her into his chest.  
Breathing her in, he doesn't want to let her go. If he had it his way, he'd hold her and let the dangers of the world simply bounce off of them, never hurting them.

But that's not the way things worked.

Jenny knew this wasn't Gibbs' style. Which meant that something was up. Her instinct was to break away from him, check and see if he was okay.

Was something going on with his father? Mike Franks?

The team?

Instead, feeling beaten by his strength, she just fell into him. Smelling coffee and his natural sawdust aroma, she instantly felt protected.

Did he know what she needed protection from?

Gibbs runs his hands slowly up and down her back, needing to feel that she was really here-in front of him.  
Wanting to know she was okay, that she could still be in his arms, even amidst all the newfound terror in her life.

Now don't misunderstand him, he was pissed.

And he had some very good reasons to be.

But right now he was feeling something he hadn't felt very often in his life.

Protection over-ruled fury, care out-weighed anger.

Was he going soft or was this just the natural touch Jenny Shepard had on his heart?

Jethro leans back enough to look at her, arms moving to rest on her forearms.

She looks scared, and he could tell she wanted to know what was going on:

"Jethro, who's hurt? What's wrong?"

He had to smirk at that. Always putting someone else first. And now it was coming back for no other reason than to hurt her.

Gibbs kisses her forehead and leads them over to the conference table. Each taking a seat, he takes her hands in his on top of the table. It seemed surreal looking at the scenario now.

Their hands intertwined, representing care. Case files right beside them, representing work. Which had always led to danger.

"Who's Frederick Williams?"

His voice is clam, but not very steady. Jenny can tell he's trying to stay calm, to hear her out:

"You're very calm."

"Considering he hasn't put a physical scratch on you, yeah, I'm a little calm. But I am also pissed. Why didn't you tell me, come to me? He's been in your house?"

He can feel her hands begin to shake, no doubt a sign she's about to speak something that is very hard for her:

"And say what, exactly? I've grown paranoid because my house was broken into? No evidence, no fingerprints, nothing missing, how the hell was I supposed to bring that into conservation?"

"We've known each other for years, ya know you can come to me."

Jenny didn't want to fight him, didn't want to put emotion into this discussion. But she had to tell him the truth, and this truth was going to sting:

"You went to Mexico. None of us handled that well. Abby stopped playing her music, Palmer didn't make a single inappropriate comment. DiNozzo barely made film references, drank so much coffee I still feel confident that coffee was the only thing in his veins, and Ziva didn't make a single threat. McGee and Ducky wouldn't speak unless absolutely necessary."

Gibbs knew his leaving would be hard on his team. But he also knew that they could do what they needed to do-together.

However, it had been made known today that Jenny had gone through it all by herself.

But Gibbs knew he still had to get to the bottom of this, it was the only way to help her.

"And you Jen? Put your house on the market, stopped seeing your doctor? What the hell is that about?"

Jenny sat there and listened to the questions thrown at her. They were inquiries of importance, this she knew.

"Yes, I put my townhouse on the market to sell. What's wrong with that?"

She is not pissed at him for knowing all of this, eventually she was going to tell him. She was going to wait another couple of days though. Jen wanted to get her nerve up and find the right time to tell him.

Apparently Gibbs thought now was the right time:

"I don't know Jen, maybe the fact that that townhouse has been in your family for years? And how's life without your physicals? Must have freed up some time?"

Jenny removes her hands from his, only to find his hands grip her wrists, grounding her to where she was:

"No Jen, no more running. Why did you put your house up for sale?"

She looks at him and finds that not only is he concerned, he is not letting her go anywhere until he gets his answers:

"To get away! You left, changed your life, didn't give anyone any form of notice. Why shouldn't I be allowed to do the same?"

"Because you are the Director of NCIS. I am not."

"So my occupational title is preventing me from selling my house?"

Gibbs could feel the force underneath his fingers lower. Her pulse had been racing, she had been itching to get away from him, avoid this discussion. But her white knuckled grip with her hands balled into fists was weakening by the second.

It seemed that Jenny was willing to fight, which was a good sign.

Jethro just wanted her to stop fighting him:

"Nope. Nothing's preventing you. Except yourself,"

He pauses when he sees her facial recognition to what he's said. Her eyes close and her head falls slightly. She knows he's right.

"Why stop the physicals?"

Gibbs' gut is telling him to keep going, he might just have her in a place where she's willing to be honest with him.

And he didn't know how long this window would be open:

"What was the point? My team of Agents were shaken to their core, everything seemed to be spinning out of control and I was at the top of the food chain. I was the one responsible to keep everything together. So yes, I stopped my physicals. I didn't think I deserved to be taking care of myself when my team wasn't. Especially you."

"Ya don't know that for sure."

"No I don't. But I do know that if things were bad enough for you to leave, _you_ were not at the top of your priority list."

"Why take the house off the market once I came back?"

She slightly smiles, he always could dodge anything that had to do with himself.

"Nice dodge, by the way. You come back, the music's back on. Palmer's awkward, Tony drops the coffee act, Ziva's counting the ways she can kill people. Things returned to normal long before the mustache was gone,"

They chuckled together at her comment, Jethro was happy to see she still had her sense of humor. Even now.

"Knowing my team was getting back into their old habits, it gave me…"

Jenny looks away and her grip tightens. She wants to run, but she's done so well so far.

"Gave you what Jen? Tell me."

"It gave me…hope. Sounds cheesy, doesn't it? But it's true. I didn't feel the need to get away if things were returning to normal. In this job, I never realized how quickly my hope would vanish. Occasionally it would return, when you would get the murderer or when SECNAV would give a positive review. But the bad always outweighed the good. Never more so than when you left."

Jethro couldn't believe his ears.

"Didn't mean to hurt ya Jen, just needed to leave."

"I know,"

And know she did. Jenny knew Jethro wouldn't do anything malicious, especially to her. They had known each other for so long, knew what buttons to push and what to avoid. She just never thought he'd still be in her corner after all these years.

Jethro didn't know how to gently tell her about the threats made against her life. He firmly believed that right now, she needed gentle-not anger.  
His thoughts are interrupted when her voice breaks the air:

"I'm not complaining, but I am curious: why are you not pissed at me?"

Jethro couldn't help but smirk, she had once told him she could read his mind. It was true for that moment at least:

"I figure you've been pissed at yourself enough, doubt you needed me to help in that department."

Jenny gives him a genuine full smile, which warms Jethro. He missed her smile, he simply missed her.

"Jen, there have been threats made against your life. They've been increasing with a pattern over the past three months."

Jenny's face fell, but she quickly recovered:

"I get threats made against me all the time, Directors of all federal agencies do."

"Yeah, but this guy's getting serious. You're staying at my place until we get a handle on things."

Her mind spinning, her instincts instantly tell her no.

No-to the team investigating.

No-to staying at Jethro's.

No-to being a burden to them all.

No-to the attention.

No-to the worry that she would cause.

Just plain and simple-NO.

But how did she out that into words.

Hell, how did she put that into words that Leroy Jethro Gibbs could understand?

Here goes nothing:

"Gibbs, are you trying to tell me that you want the team to investigate threats being made on my life?"

Again, his smirk appeared.

"Not trying, telling."

"Jethro, you can't be serious."

"Why not? Threats are being made on a Director's life, you think that's something we should just ignore?"

Damnit.

Why did he have to have a good point?

Logically, he was right.

Which meant she was wrong.

Damnit.

"No, we can't ignore it,"

She takes his hands in hers and briefly squeezes them. Once she has his attention, she smiles:

"But we also don't have to put those agents in the bullpen through another round of Hell either."

"No _Hell_ about it. Bring the guy in, put him in interrogation, simple."

The light bulb came on above Jenny's head.

"Who's making these threats?"

Jethro takes a deep breath and decides saying it straight should be the best policy.

Should be:

"Frederick Williams."

"Jethro, he's been in my house."

"I know."

Jenny's voice begins to sound strained, her resolve fully hitting what's really going on.:

"He tried to sell it."

"I know."

She looks up at Jethro, even sitting he's still taller than her. She has to ask:

"You mean to tell me te man that was trying to sell my house while you were in Mexico is the same guy making threats to what? Kill me?"

Now that, Gibbs couldn't answer.

Wouldn't answer.

He wouldn't speak that into existence.

Instead, he falls back on his classic glare, and his girl got the picture:

"Oh my God."

Jenny doesn't know what to say, her thoughts are coming and going from all directions and at all speeds.  
She sits there, slightly staring out into space before Jethro's voice awakens her attention:

"I know."

He takes each of her hands up to his mouth, and kisses them lightly:

"You're staying with me. Were binging him in, You're gonna be fine."

Although re-assurances weren't necessarily his strong suit, Jenny needed them right now. Considering everything she had just opened up to him about, he was glad there was something he could do to help.

He just hoped it would have been something better than telling her the man that wanted her dead wouldn't hurt her.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Ziva, McGee, and Tony were still in the bullpen, awaiting orders from their boss about what to do next.

They had watched Gibbs and the Director enter her office, and they hadn't come out since.

DiNozzo had opened his mouth to speak when his cell-pone rang, causing Ziva and Tim to move over to his desk, away from behind their own:

"DiNozzo?…Yeah Boss…were on our way,"

He looks at the two individuals in front of him and tells them maybe a little too eagerly:

"Let's go get Frederick Williams."

**/././././././././././././././././././././././././. /././././././././././././././././././././././././. /./././././././././././././././././**

The ride back fro the downtown realtor office was a rather quick one, especially with Ziva driving.

A little torture for scum like Williams never hurt anybody.

Pulling into the Navy Yard, Tony went to help Williams out of the car due to his cuffs, but 'accidentally' lost his footing.

Causing Frederick to have his face pushed into the car.

Whoops.

In the elevator, Tim leaned over to hit the button for the floor that the team practically lived on. But while in motion, he hadn't seen Williams' foot, and with some pretty good force, and stepped on his toes.

Literally.

With McGee and Tony in the Observation Room, it was Ziva's turn. And dear old Freddie boy was one to complain, even from his seat:

"What the hell is wrong with you people? What have I even been arrested for?! Is this because of that girl? Because she swore to me she was eighteen!"

Ziva, standing in the corner, gave a disgusted smile:

"No. You'll find out why you are here soon enough."

"Well why don't you tell me? What's a matter sweetheart? Cat got that nicely accented tongue of yours?"

Raising his eyebrows provocatively, Ziva faked her best smile:

"Did you know that if I had it my way you wouldn't be breathing right now? There are certain ways to cause a lot of pain to a human being, leaving very little trace evidence, if any at all. But seeing as how you are a man who has been charged with domestic violence, I am sure you have learned all about that, haven't you?"

He laughs:

"Is this the best NCIS can do? Because I gotta tell ya, if you're here to scare me into admitting something, you're not getting a peep outta me."

There was not a more perfect moment in the world. For in that moment, the Interrogation Room door opened:

"Frederick Williams, let me introduce you to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**


	20. Chapter 20

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Chapter Twenty! It is NOT the last chapter, and no, I don;t know how many this story will hold. I tried to post this one quick and I hope it lives up to expectations. This might not be the only time Gibbs is in Interrogation with this guy...just putting that out there...**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its properties are not mine.**

**Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Frederick Williams. Interrogation Room. Enough said.**

**Rating: T (Mentions of violence and slight sexual acts you're warned!)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././.**

Nodding to Ziva, she exit's the room, heading to observation, closing the door behind her on her way out. She was very excited to see Gibbs tear this guy to little tiny shreds. Finding Tony and McGee already there, with popcorn, she stands between them and watches the show begin.

Gibbs takes the very think case file he has and slams it down a little harder than necessary before he sits across from the slouching dirt bag that had been doing some damage to the people he cared for:

"Frederick Williams?"

"Oh wow, the old timer can read, that must be refreshing for all the folks at the home, huh?"

Glaring at the handcuffed realtor in front of him, Gibbs takes out a few pieces of printed off information and lays them in front of Frederick:

"You are a realtor at Airway Realtors. When did you first meet Jenny Shepard?"

Frederick rolls his eyes:

"What does this have to do with her? And why is NCIS here? So you're what, like a cop for the Navy?"

Jethro doesn't respond, instead he takes out Jenny's professional photo, the one that has her name and official title on it, and shows it to Williams:

"They say a picture tells a thousand words. But right now, it looks like you've lost yours."

Frederick Williams' mind was thinking, trying to figure out if he had been told that Jenny Shepard was the Director of NCIS.

He hadn't:

"Wait..wait..a minute. She's the Director of NCIS? Jenny Shepard? That bitch is what…like your boss?!"

Jethro turns in his seat, looking first to the observation glass, then motions to the recording light on the camera. Seeing it go off, he nods to the three agents he knew were watching and turns back to the realtor:

"That 'bitch' as you call her, has been receiving death threats from you for months! Why?!"

Leaning up, he has a response. But it won't be one Gibbs will like:

"Because that…your Director, kept turning me down."

"So you thought that was reason enough to kill her?"

Gibbs hated this…thing in front of him already. Frederick Williams wasn't a man, not even a human being. Frederick Williams was something that got stuck on the bottom of your show that you always wanted to get off.

The definition of scum was sitting across from him.

"But I didn't, did I? And how exactly, do you know that I was the one who sent the threats?"

Standing at a rapid pace, Gibbs slides, violently, his chair to the corner of the room:

"Now it's getting good!" DiNozzo was excited to see his boss completely let loose on this guy.

"Tony, Gibbs hasn't done anything yet."

"This is true McImpatient, but you just wait. it's gonna get pretty vio-"

"Ssshh! I am trying to pay attention to the show here!"

DiNozzo and McGee exchange a smile, and they all turn back, focusing on what Gibbs was doing and saying:

"You sent the threats! Your fingerprints are all over these!" Eagerly throwing just a few evidence bags holding the original threats.

"I know my rights and I did NOT give you permission to scan those papers for any evidence!"

Putting his hands on the table and leaning in to now become face-to-face with Frederick:

"You didn't have to. You're still in databases from your prior arrests and charges."

Williams looks like a deer caught in headlights, then an evil smirk appears:

"Too bad one of those charges wasn't for hurting your precious little Director."

Everything that happened next happened so fast that had you blinked, you definitely would have missed something.

Gibbs finally feels himself begin to snap.

He was amazed he had held on this long.

Moving over and grabbing Frederick by his shirt collar, he lifts him out of his seat, slamming his back loudly into the wall. Now nose to nose, Gibbs finally lets his response go:

"You wanna hurt her?"

He pushes Frederick into the wall harder.

"You wanna kill her?"

Out of breath due to recent activities, even in the position he's currently in, Williams still has a sarcastic and sadistic response:

"I don't want to. I will."

And that does it.

Taking his right arm almost all the way back.

And lands it across Frederick Williams face.

The pop sound that more than likely was from a broken jaw was even heard in observation:

"Way to go Boss! Ah McGeeky, we are all witnessing NCIS' very own "Fightclub."."

"I thought only Ziva would punch like that, did you see that?"

It wasn't often they saw their boss just completely punch the stars out of someone. But it was definitely something that was enjoyable-to watch at least.

"Trust me McGee, I would not ever recommend coming between Gibbs and the Director."

Hearing words, they all quickly resume to watching, but not before DiNozzo gets the last word in:

"The first rule of "Fightclub"…"

Lowering his hand back to Frederick's shirt collar, Gibbs' questions continue:

"You're gonna kill her? Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right. They should call you SENIOR Special Agent Gibbs, more fitting. Especially with your hair."

Growling, Gibbs grabs Williams and pulls him forward, pushing him into his chair:

"Sit down and shut up."

Rounding the table, he returns to the case file, grabbing a few of the many evidence bags:

"You really should work on your writing skills.  
'You should have said yes to my offer.'  
'I just wanted to take you to dinner, now I'll have to put you six feet under.'  
'Yo-"

Frederick interrupts, feeling embarrassed at hearing his own work read from someone with such little understanding of how he felt:

"Enough! So I wrote her some letters, I was only a few weeks away anyway."

Slamming his hands down, screaming ensues from Jethro once again:

"Few weeks away from what?!"

"Her execution. And it would have happened, had she not been so damn depressed all the time. Why so I still have cuffs on?!"

The word depressed causes Gibbs' ears to perk up.  
He knew that everything happened while he was in Mexico. He hadn't entertained the thought that she was, or could have been, depressed:

"You're still in cuffs because you pose a threat to the Director of an Armed Federal Agency. You said depressed?"

Rolling his eyes and wiggling, trying to find a more comfortable position:

"Yeah, depressed. The bitch did-"

"Her name is Jenny Shepard! Not bitch."

"Fine. Jenny Shepard didn't have any energy, didn't smile, no inflection in her voice-nothing. I knew that if I took her out she would change her tune."

Taking three photos from the file, Gibbs responds:

"That what happened with your girlfriend?"

Hospital required photos of a bruised face, broken ribs, and broken shin bone grace the Interrogation Room tabletop.

"She got what she deserved! That idiot put me through some serious pain! I don't regret a single thing I did to her!"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Walking around so he's behind Williams, saying in his ear:

"But a big romancer pretty-boy like you just couldn't handle rejection, could you?"

Jumping to a standing position and turning to face Gibbs, the next words spoken may have been some of the worst that the NCIS Interrogation Room had ever heard.

Along with the team watching from just a few feet away:

"I'd be more concerned about the last words you'll ever say to your boss. And it'll be your fault. 'Cause she's not gonna be breathing once I slit her throat."

Gibbs returns Williams' back forcefully into the wall and this time with the left, punches Frederick, no doubt leaving a beautiful shiner that will form soon enough.

"You touch her, I hurt you. Y-"

Williams tries to move his legs, trying to kick Gibbs, which the team sees:

"Bad idea."

"Ya think Tony?" Ziva couldn't let that one slide.

Looking back into Interrogation:

Gibbs painfully kicks Williams' legs out of the way,

Two more punches are thrown and successfully landed upon the dirt bags face. Gibbs pulls him forward and slams him back into the wall before continuing what he was saying:

"You touch her-I break your arms. You threaten her-I break your neck. You break into her house again-I crack your skull. Do I need to keep going?"

Sounding wounded and out of breath:

"Break into her house? I didn't 'break-in', hell she wasn't even there."

"Explain!"

"Yeah, I went back into her house, but I was selling it!"

Rapidly growing annoyed, he drags Williams back to his chair and sits him down, wile Gibbs is standing beside him:

"I don't know any realtors that don't leave fingerprints."

"You're right, I cleaned up after I was there, Jenny required that from me! She said that the house was to be kept spotless at all times, that she didn't want the house not to sell because of cleanliness, or lack thereof."

"She know your were breaking back in?"

"Like I said, it's no-"

"Did she know?!"

Still getting surprised at the Special Agents anger outbursts:

"NO! NO, she didn't. I didn't tell her and we only spoke when she called me. We didn't have any buyers so she called me for updates when she felt she needed them. Hell man, she told me NOT to call her."

Sitting down again, Gibbs flips through a few pages from the file. Then:

"How long was the house on the market before you realized she wasn't sleeping there?"

"She told me, I didn't just realize. According to her, she had been crashing at her work for two weeks, although I don't know why she'd chose HERE to sleep. Told me to put a ridiculously low price on the listing, I don't know what happened but she wanted that place bought. And fast. Which would have been my style with her in the sheets, but she just kept saying no."

"You should have experience with that. Eleven counts of stalking in the last three years? Then two counts of cocaine possession? What's your problem? Not hugged enough as a child?"

Grinning wickedly, Freddie just shook his head:

"The coke helps my nerves man. And those stalking charges are misunderstandings."

"Eleven counts worth? Huh, and they say the justice system is flawed."  
Gibbs rises and takes the case file wit him. Rounding a turn out of the room, and slamming the Interrogation Room door, he enters Observation:

"McGee, there anything to charge him with?"

"Since he's admitted to the break-ins, no. Since he was her realtor, he had a key, and she had legally allowed him to be there. The most the Director can do is put a restraining order on him, but no Boss, we have nothing to hold him."

"When did she take the house off the market?"

"One week to the day after your return."

Ziva wanted to do whatever she could in this situation, especially since it involved two very important people to her.

"Ya know Boss, I gotta say, I'm impressed. You went all totally "Fightclub" on this guy, nicely done."

Receiving Gibbs' glare, Tony decides to leave the conservation where it was. Best not to poke the boss when he's in these kinds of moods.

"Don't let him leave. I'm not sure if I'm done with him yet. I have my cell if you need me."

"Boss, you leaving the Navy Yard?"

Gibbs stops from walking out of the room:

"While that dirt bag is here? Hell no McGee."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Review? Please? :D :D :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: HI! Here is Chapter Twenty-One! I try to give this one a cliffhanger I thought it was time for another one. ;) I foresee four more chapters. Please leave me your thoughts on both this chapter and how you feel about four more chapters, if you don't mind. I respond, I promise! Also, the legal details about what could happen to Frederick Williams are a little fuzzy. I did some research and the sentencing time is correct, but I didn't find anything about threatening Director's. So I added in a few details. :)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS, its actors, owners, and stories are not mine.**

**Summary: Leaving Williams in Interrogation, Gibbs sees a few ladies at NCIS.**

**Rating: T (Perfectly safe!)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././.**

Even though they didn't have a case, Gibbs still felt the need to check on both Abby and Ducky. Somehow, he knew that they would find out about what was going on with the Director and they deserved to be updated with the details.

Stepping off of the elevator outside of Abby's lab, Gibbs is slightly surprised to see Ducky in with Abby. Once he walks in, he can see why:

"Hey Duck."

Turning at the voice bellowing in from the doorway and making its way closer to him, Ducky turns:

"Ah Jethro, it is about time you showed up."

Glancing around and then at his watch:

"We have a date Duck?"

Only Dr. Mallard can't respond. Walking through the automatic doors that separate ballistics from the lab, Abby makes her entrance.

And she looks stressed to say the least:

"No Gibbs, but the three of us need to talk. Look, I know you and Ducky have known the Director for years, and that's fine and all. But I know her too and she's more than just my boss Gibbs, she's my friend. In this job friends can come and go and don't always stick around due to the risks they take, which I totally understand the risks…you know you have to do what you can for your country, though I doubt I could do some of the things everyone else has done, but that's beside the point.  
The point it this: you have to get this guy Gibbs."

For the first time since she began, Abby's voiced slowed and seemed calm.

Which, with Abby, meant she was serious, concerned, and a little scared:

"If he can get to her he can get to us all Gibbs. So please get him and do whatever you have to, just keep the Director safe,"

She moves over to him and envelops him in a bone-crushing hug:

"Please keep her safe. We lost Kate, we can't lose her too Gibbs."

At the word 'Kate', Gibbs can literally feel his chest tighten.

That was happening a lot today. And both times it had involved a woman. Women could be his weakness after all.

Arms already around her small frame, Gibbs increases his grip on Abby, trying to communicate to her that he understood without speaking.

After a moment, she lets him go. Ducky, quiet and respectful through the whole exchange, speaks:

"Abby called me earlier once the pieces were put together. Since we have no body for me to analyze, I told her I would come down here and discuss some things with her. Maybe calm her down some. She's right Jethro, even through all of her energy, we have to do whatever is necessary to bring this…gentleman in and assess this situation."

"Right, so I'm giving you 72 hours Gibbs."

At the mention of a time limit, Gibbs can't help but smirk:

"72 hours and then I'm taking matters into my own hands. And I already know what you're going to say, 'Abbs, you don't know this guy.' 'Abbs, you're the forensic scientist, not an agent.' 'Abbs, the lab is where I need you.' 'Ab-"

"Abbs?"

"Gibbs?"

"We got the guy,"

Seeing two surprised faces standing before him, his smirk widens and he further explains:

"He's in interrogation, I came here after talking with him."

Slapping him on the side of the arm, Abby has a few word for him:

"Why didn't you lead with that? I've been a nervous wreck since I first heard about this. This morning. But that's beside the point."

"Didn't give me a chance to, thought I let you finish saying whatever you wanted to say."

"What did you say to this fellow exactly Jethro?"

Gibbs had to give Duck credit, even though he hadn't said much, he sure had been thinking:

"Didn't say much. Need you to look at these though."

Showing them both his red and now beginning to swell knuckles and hands, Abby's slight gasp and Ducky's slight eye-roll let him know they've been down this road before.

"Honestly Jethro, must you use your fists over your words?"

Smirking, Gibbs follows and Ducky turns him around and lays his hands on the table of the lab that is in the center of the room. Abby leaves and quickly returns with items that Ducky will need.  
Standing across the table from Gibbs, Abby prepares and hands the necessary items over to her favorite Medical Examiner:

"Words weren't getting through, these did."

"Gibbs! So tell us, is he gonna hurt the Director, do we know he did it? There has to be jail time, right? He's threatening to kill the Director of NCIS. Tell me there's some way to get this guy."

Seeing that Jethro's hands were barely injured hands, Ducky only put some anti-infection cream on, then blended them into the skin. That was all that was required:

"Jethro, your h-"

McGee's sudden entrance with a case file in his hand into the lab throws the attention to the second Special Agent in the room:

"Boss, just got a call from Agent Lee in legal. What I told you earlier was wrong. Agent Lee says we do have enough to press charges against Frederick Williams. But only if the Director agrees and signs off on it."

Abby, now nervous at the possibility that Jenny wouldn't do anything makes her use a voice much calmer than how she really felt:

"She'll press the charges right?"

Looking around and seeing all three men in front of her not answer because they didn't know was a very un-comforting notion:

"Right? Tell me she's gonna make Gibbs put this guy behind bars."

Again, Ms. Scuito is met with silence, until Ducky has a question:

"What makes you think that she wouldn't press charges on her own? After-all this gentleman is threatening her own life."

The room still filled with silence, Abby shares her feeling:

"I don't know Ducky, I just have this weird vibe that she won't go for it. Gibbs, you have to convince her. You can get people to confess to things that they didn't even do just by looking at them, make her do this. You can make her do this. You're gonna walk into her office, slam her door like you always do because you're you, look at her. And that's it. Give her that good old Gibbs glare, leave no room for her to decide anything but what you're telling her to do."

Beginning to pace and now getting her energy back since she had a plan, another through stirkes this forensic scientist's head. She looks and smiles, now realizing her full idea, and so does McGee:

"Boss, boss that's not a good look. She has an idea."

"Yeah McGee, I can see that."

McGee is worried. Usually when Abby has that look, it doesn't turn out well for Tim:

"Are you frightened Timothy?"

"Well sort of Ducky. Whenever Abby gets that look in her eye, it mainly involves me doing something I don't want to do."

Ducky and Gibbs share a smirk.

Tim was right.

"I've got it! The two of you are going to go into her office. Gibbs will give her the gruff, tough point of view, which leaves McGee on his own in the Director's office. McGee...McGee will give her all the legal details and stuff that Lee gave him. It'll be perfect Tim, just give her the geek speak."

Tim instantly wanted to bolt out of the door, get away from the possibility of even attempting to tell his boss what to do.

Or rather, his boss' boss.

"Boss, really, I'm really uncomfortable with telling the Director what she should do. I mean she could fire me if she wanted to. And what? I'm just supposed to tell her to press charges? In her office? In her building?"

With smiles on the other three faces in the room, Abby and Gibbs only have one thing to say. And they say it together:

"Yep."

Gibbs puts his hand on Tim's shoulder and turns him around, beginning to head out the door:

"C'mon ElfLord, we have a Director to see."

As they exit, Ducky and Abby chuckle as the recently hatched plan is being put into motion.

"Do you think they'll be okay Ducky?"

He moves to stand beside her and Abby puts her arm around him, in an attempt of a small hug:

"With you telling them what to do? They'll do wonderfully my dear, I know it. Now, what was it you were trying to show mw before they arrived?"

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

McGee and Gibbs enter the Director's office without knocking or any warning whatsoever.

This was definitely Gibbs' team.

Jenny looks up from her seat and sees McGee, looking a little scared, and Jethro, looking as though he had to say something.

This had to be good:

"McGee, Gibbs, what can I do for you?"

McGee was ready to speak, but then he saw the Director stand.

It wasn't until now, in such close proximity, that he realized how much weight she had actually lost. It was more than a little shocking.

Timothy McGee had come to respect and admire his Director, and for more than a few reasons.

She was a woman who had been put down and dis-respected by fellow agencies purely because she was a woman. And it made Timothy mad.

They didn't give her any credit for any of the work she had done, didn't even so much as give her the time of day. Common respect was supposed to be shared with all human beings. Period.

So when they treat his boss, a person who had covered his ass, a person who had given everything to her work, her agency, and her agents, like dirt:

It pissed him off.

And Timothy McGee would always do whatever he could, or whatever Gibbs told him to, to protect and help his Director.

Suddenly, McGee was hit with a wave of strength. And he wasn't so afraid of his Director, or her response, anymore.

"Director Shepard, we have the individual who has been making the threats on your life, Frederick Williams, in custody. He is currently in the Interrogation Room. Agent Lee has contacted me and I have been informed that there is enough evidence to bring criminal charges and actions against him. Threatening a United States Government Employee is a federal crime, a felony and a punishable offense from anywhere from five to ten years in a federal prison. Now, the sentence can be more, should you chose to testify on the record.  
However, there is always the possibility of a smaller sentence.  
Crimes like these do not have an exact sentencing time, I am sorry to say."

Jenny looks at Jethro, then at McGee:

"Well done McGee, take a breath."

Tim smiles, and does in fact take a deep breath.

Gibbs picks up, noting the silence in the room:

"Ziva and Tony have eyes on him whenever you decide what to do Director."

Jenny nods, un-sure of what to say or where to look. Her gaze falls from Jethro's eyes, heading to the floor to give herself a moment to think.

But her eyesight it caught.

On Jethro's hands:

"So Tony and Ziva have eyes on him. Have you had your fists on him Gibbs?"

Jethro smirks and McGee gives a small smile, impressed that she could see his injury, and bring it into conservation:

"Had to talk to him, see what he knows."

Jenny smiles:

"I see. McGee, is that case file what I need to fill out for charges?"

"Yes Director."

He hands her the file, feeling relieved that she's taking initiative to put this freak where he belongs:

"Thank you. I'll call you when I have filled everything out, is that alright?"

"Yes ma'am,"

He glances at Gibbs, who only gives him a look which instantly tells Tim what to do:

"I'll be downstairs, I'll leave you two to it."

Jenny nods and smiles and McGee exit's the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Which leaves Jenny and Jethro alone.

Again.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Chapter Twenty-Two has arrived! Keep in mind the legal details have been fictionalized somewhat, so don't get too worried. I know the Jibbs romance is lacing, so for those of you out there who are craving some, keep a sharp eye for the next chapter...;) Thank you all for following, reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: NCIS, its actors, stories, and properties are not mine.**

**Summary: Jenny discusses her situation and gets a few different points of view.**

**Rating: K (There's a touch of romance...)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././.**

Hearing the door close, Jenny stares down at her desk, not knowing what to say if and when she looks at him.

She can feel his movement in the room as he crossed to stand in front of her desk, he's searching for any sign of what he's supposed to say or do, trying to find any inclination of how she's feeling.

Her voice begins, yet her head stay down until she's finished:

"You beat him up, for me?"

That was not what he had planned on her saying. Or even asking for that matter:

"Well yeah Jen, can't have him trying to hurt someone I…care about."

Whoa.

Wait.

Hang on.

What did he just say?

Did Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs, just say that?

He just said that.

She wasn't drunk.

She didn't imagine it. At least she hoped she didn't.

Let's go over this again before she says anything else:

Leroy Jethro Gibbs just told Jenny Shepard he cared about her.

" 'Someone you care about'? "

Smirking, he knew she'd catch that:

"Yep. Care about you Jen. Always have. What are ya gonna do about Williams?"

This was quickly becoming one hell of a day.

First, they had brought in the man who had been threatening her.

Now, Jethro had told her, flat out, he cared about her.

The night he found her and helped clean her wounds, she had asked him why he was helping her. He had responded in his usual style, saying he 'wouldn't let her bleed out'.

But now, the way he just said it, and so simply, made her think: maybe he really did mean it.

But then again, maybe not. She was without question the furthest thing from a perfect woman. And Jenny had always known that he could find a better woman.

Better looking, more talented, thinner, taller, in better shape, she could go on and on. And had some nights when she was up wondering why she left him in Paris.

While they were romantically involved in Paris and everywhere else while they were undercover partners, Gibbs had always been loving and caring in every possible way. Always attentive, always loyal, more than willing to go anywhere and do anything for her.

It would appear that even now, he was still the same way. Just as loyal and loving, still faithful to something he believed in.

Or was it now, someone?

Had it always been someone? Her?

So now, standing in her office, his question still hangs in the air. And her questions still hung, un-voiced, in her head. But their was one question she had left un-answered:

"Williams. McGee said the maximum sentencing would be ten years?"

"Yeah, maybe more. Depends on the judge and if you testify. You okay?"

She was still standing behind her desk, he's still right in front of her. Her eyes have this far-off look, like she un-sure of her answer to a fight-or-flight situation.  
To Gibbs, it feels like he should do something. But what?

Go over to her, shake her out of it?

Pull her into his chest and hold her?

Stay exactly where he is, wait for her to respond to him?

How about a version of all three?

Works for him, hopefully it will for her.

He asks again, sounding more concerned, tone softer: "Jen?"

Waiting a moment and hearing no response, he walks to the left side of her desk and stands beside her.

Jenny looks up at him, un-sure of what to say or do. Jethro is suddenly so close to her, and smells so damn good.

How did he do that?

He always smelled so attractive and warm to her. So comforting.

"Yeah? Yes, I am fine. I will be pressing charges, but you have to tell me one thing."

Going from ultimate silence to knowing what she was going to do definitely threw Jethro back a few feet. Now she was asking him for something? He would do anything for her, she was just always hesitant about asking.

"Yeah, name it?"

"What exactly did Williams do or say to make you so pissed off?"

Now how would Jethro Gibbs answer that?

He sees Jen standing in front of him, waiting patiently for his answer.

Trying to find a truthful answer without scaring her was abandoned the moment he saw her shiver.

In her simple gray dress that stops at her shins and is loosely long-sleeved, her nerves are shot. Her body is reacting to the update about the worthless piece of dirt that was trying to kill her.

So now, in front of him, was Jenny beginning to lower her guard?

Or was it that she was just cold?

Not wanting to risk jeopardizing her by not reacting, his thoughts of answering her question are long abandoned.

Right now, he has something else on his mind.

Reaching out gently, Gibbs' hands touch her shoulders, and he is slightly relieved when he sees her exhale a breath that he doubted either one of them realized she was holding:

"We got the guy, Jen. Were not letting him get away,"

Feeling suddenly courageous and still knowing he has a question to answer, his hands move upward. Cupping her face in his palms, he slowly leans down and kisses her.

Oh so slowly their lips meet, and her hands travel up his back, gripping and keeping him there.

Jethro takes their kiss slowly, trying to communicate to her that she'll be fine, he's protecting her, he's got her six.

Well knowing that now really isn't the time or place doesn't slow him in the slightest, although some would say it should.

His lips break from hers and her whimper is audible when he does so. Gibbs' lips trail unhurriedly across her cheek and down the side of her neck, hands lowering to her hips.  
He smiles when Jen's hands rise and flutter through his ever well mixed of silver and white hair.

It was just something about the way she did that, every time it made him feel warmer inside.

Nuzzling her neck, he pulls her even closer, arms going completely around her body. She's still small and she hasn't gained any weight since their last discussion.

If he was a betting man, he would have openly said she'd lost a few more pounds.

Finally using up what was left of his courage, her arms lower to his strong back, holding him to her while he whispers in her ear:

"Doesn't matter what he said or did. You're safe…that's all that matters."

He kisses her temple before allowing himself to continue to hold her for another few moments.

Seeing the day they've had, they both needed it.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Tony and Ziva still remained in the Observation Room, eyes and ears on Williams. McGee still hadn't returned from leaving to find Gibbs, the update about legal information would surely help everyone.

Or so Ziva believed:

"Do you think the Director will press charges?"

Tony, who had been leaning against the glass watching as Frederick just sat there, seeming to not care about anything:

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Well Tony, she is the Director. It might not look well to fellow agencies, her pressing charges and all."

Now this time, Ziva had really gotten Tony's attention:

"You thinking peer pressure would prevent her from putting this scumbag behind the bars he deserves? What is this? "The Hangover"? It's not like the Director just woke up and can't remember anything from the night before, she's been living this nightmare. Although Bradley Cooper seemed to be having a pretty nice time in Vegas, Zach Galifianakis thinks he can beat the casino. Ya know, that movie wo-"

"Tony. All I am asking is if you were in her shoes, what would you do?"

Ziva had always respected DiNozzo, but right now she wanted his answer. Not his film references. They were partners and they had gone through a lot together.

But even this was a new one for them. All of them:

"Not Shepard I'm worried about. It's Gibbs I'm worried about. They were partners, even though that was a log time ago. He's puts on quite a show though. I gotta admit, I do love seeing the Boss-man throw some punches. That was impressive, even for someone his age. Very Marlon Brando-ish."

Tony was more than worried about his Boss, this was a situation that was entirely up to the legal department. One hair, one word, one dotted 'I' or crossed 'T' out of place and the whole thing was over.

Sure, Williams would get a year, maybe two, but if any part of this went sideways, his sentence would be severed and he'd be back on the loose in no time.

And when you're on Gibbs' team, you leave nothing up to chance.

"Tony, when have you ever known Gibbs to not be okay?"

She had a point, Tony hated to admit. Gibbs had a unique way of handling things that happened to him. Maybe the boat really did help him, because the team had never seen him do anything else.

"Well Ziva, our Director, who out-ranks our boss by the way, used to go undercover with Gibbs."

"Why do you keep mentioning that? Is there something about them having been partners that I am un-aware of?"

Maybe it was the fact that Tony himself had recently been undercover himself that had him thinking of missions between Gibbs and Jenny. Or maybe Tony truly did think that there was something more than just NCIS business between the two of them:

"There's nothing you don't know Ziva, as I have said before, my DiNozzo sense of love is tingling. They have to be making sheet music, how could they not be? She's a female with female needs, he's a male with male needs, ya put two and two together and-viola! They're just alike in many ways, and after-all, the Director is a red-head."

"And what? Viola-they're sleeping together? Because he is a man and she is a woman? A red-headed woman no-less?"

Grinning right at her, Tony knew Ziva wouldn't agree, but that didn't take away from his point.

"Yes, they are. Can ya blame them?"

Ziva would never tell Tony she was thinking the exact same thing, although with a little more respect when it came to phrasing and examples. She couldn't blame that the two did seem to fit each other well, Jenny Shepard was definitely a woman who was not afraid to stand up to Gibbs, even when his temper was flaring.

"Tony, it is not a subject of blame. It is a subject that is none of our business. They are our leaders and we do not need to be sticking our noses into their lives when it is not necessary."

"Doesn't mean I'm wrong, now does it Officer David?"

Tony looks at her and chuckles, his eyes returning to Williams while Ziva only sighed and shook her head with a slight smile on her lips.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Jenny and Jethro had left her office, he returned to the Observation Room and Jenny…  
Well Jenny just wanted to walk and breathe for a moment.

Although that didn't explain why she had found herself in the NCIS Evidence Garage.

No case, no evidence, nothing going on down here.

And it was a garage, not exactly the best place to go for a stroll to clear your mind and try to sort things out.

Something about being down here, with no phones ringing, no agents talking, just shrill silence-somehow it seemed to comfort her.

Or at least it was right now.

Walking away from the elevator, she paces the peppered oil-stained floor in a long line, before turning around and doing the same the direction she came.

Heels clicking the entire way, her walk was slow, but her thoughts were racing.

She had the case file and all the paperwork she needed. Support from Jethro as well.

But how would this look to fellow agencies? Or her Assistant Director Leon Vance?

Everything went back to being a woman it seemed. The other Director's didn't like her as it was, them hearing about her pressing charges might only make her seem weaker. And that was an image no woman in power needed.

So consumed in thinking and pacing, she didn't know how long she was down there.

Nor did she hear when the elevator made its 'ring' and someone stepped out and onto the floor.

It just wasn't who she expected to arrive:

"Director?"

She stops and turns, sighing before responding:

"Last I heard you were pissed at me."

"No. Not pissed at you, pissed at the situation I signed up for."

She smiles, honesty always was a good quality in this individual, just one that was usually masked by humor or distraction:

"DiNozzo, I shouldn't have given you that assignment, it should have gone somewhere else. It was and is my fault. Period. Now, what can I do for you?"

Tony didn't truly realize until that moment that for the Director, it was more than just an assignment to him. Jeanne meant something to him and apparently Jenny knew where both of them were coming from.

"This Williams thing kinda landed at NCIS pretty fast."

He leaves the statement hanging, hoping she'll pick up his slack:

"You trying to check up on me? Because I can assure you DiNozzo, I'm fine."

And pick up the slack she did.

But her fake smile and attempt at a strong voice told Tony more than her words had at all:

"Director, we're a team, a family. And everyone has checked in on you but me. So where do I find you? You're _pacing_ in the _Evidence Garage_ and telling me _you're fine_?"

Neither one of them heard or saw Gibbs round the corner at the far end of the Garage. The last words he heard came from Tony, accusing the Director of being 'fine'.  
He was Senior Field Agent and when he had a hunch, he voiced it.  
So, seeing the two of them, he held back, eyes and ears still on them both:

"What are you accusing me of, exactly, DiNozzo?"

She didn't want to have this fight, didn't want to discuss this with him:

"I'm not accusing you of anything Director. Although, I gotta admit, you are totally pulling a Al Pacino thing from the 2003 classic, "The Recruit". CIA, trying to find a mole in the agency, Colin Farrell, agent slowly figuring it all out."

Confused and sounding exhausted:

"You calling me Al Pacino?"

"No, I think even he's taller than you."

They both laugh at that and both Tony and the Director can tell it's not forced. Gibbs seizes the moment while he has it:

"Ah, height's got nothing to do with it DiNozzo. She's a leader all her own."

Gibbs now standing beside Tony, both of them across from the Director:

"Boss how long were you standing there?"

Receiving a glare, Tony tries to recover:

"Not that it matters, why would it matter? Shutting up now Boss."

Jenny has to stifle back a laugh, even a Gibbs glance could shut-up DiNozzo.

"What can I do for you Gibbs?"

She seemed to be asking that a lot today. And especially to men. What is going on here?

"Figured you want to see Williams for yourself,"

She glances from Gibbs to Tony then to the floor. Her gaze returns to Jethro when his voice begins again:

"He's awaiting in the Interrogation Room, Director. It's time."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**So you like? So you hate? So you think I left you with a cliff-hanger? So you hate the cliff-hanger? Let me know, I always respond! :) :) :) :) ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Chapter Twenty-Three has arrived! I do apologize for the delay, had to make sure this chapter was long enough. :) I'm seeing two more chapters, then that's it. I have a new storyline, that is not Jibbs, that is begging to be written. :) Thank you for the reviews and I hope they keep coming! (wink, wink)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its properties are not mine.**

**Summary: Jenny Shepard, Jethro Gibbs, Frederick Williams, Interrogation Room. What could go wrong?**

**Rating: M! (You are now warned!)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././.**

Jenny Shepard did not want to do this.

She did not want to do this.

Why did she have to do this?

She had gotten into the elevator willingly, with Gibbs and DiNozzo, leaving the Evidence Garage.

Walked through the bullpen all on her own accord.

Was followed by Jethro and Tony when she turned the corner into the hall that held the Interrogation Rooms.

She had her hand on the door handle that contained Frederick Williams.

And she didn't move a muscle.

Pausing for a moment, she looks at Jethro and Tony, then moves.

She opens the Observation Room door.

As she does Jethro and DiNozzo share a smirk-they knew she'd figure it out.

Jenny opens the door to the Observation Room-and her breath is taken away.

She sees every team member of NCIS standing in front of her.

Ducky, Abby, Palmer, Ziva, McGee-all waiting and supporting her for when she would enter into the confined space with Frederick.

Jenny looks at all of them, then turns to find Jethro standing behind her, his hand lightly waiting on her lower back. She can't find her voice but right now, she doesn't need it:

"We wanted to be here. When Gibbs told us about you going in there…with him…we all just kind of decided to show our support."

If you had to ask Jenny who she would have thought would speak up in that situation, Abby Scuito would be next to last on the list. The individual she would have put last had thoughts as well:

"You can't have too much support Director."

Jimmy Palmer may have just said something that wasn't awkward.

This really was a big situation.

DiNozzo moves inside the room, joining his fellow teammates, standing with them, showing their togetherness and unity.

Never before had Jenny felt so loved by so many in all her life.

She smiles and nods at her audience and simply states:

"Well get comfortable. It should be one hell of a show."

But what she sees next makes her give a small, genuine laugh.  
Abby, McGee, and Ziva all hold up full popcorn tins, containing enough to share with all:

"Okay,"

Her hand motions towards the glass: "Enjoy."

Jethro nods to them all and follows Jenny as she turns and exits. He closes the door behind them, but touches her back before she enters the Interrogation Room:

"Hey hey hey,"

She turns, un-sure of why Gibbs has stopped her.

"You got this."

Her vision changes, not expecting his words, yet surprised at how much they touch her.  
He always did know how to say what needed to be say, usually with as few words as possible.

She simply nods, and pats his chest with her hand. Giving a small smile, she turns and puts her hand on the door handle.

And turns.

Entering the Interrogation Room, the table was cleared, the case file sitting nicely in front of her seat. Seeing that Williams was hand-cuffed, there was no probem with leaving evidence like that in his view.

Jenny takes her seat with her back to the glass, Jethro decides to lurk in the corner, facing the glass.

And Jenny.

Frederick looks up and sees Jenny sitting across from him, and he smiles:

"So you're the Director of NCIS. Didn't think I shoulda known that as I was trying to sell your townhouse?!"

Jenny has her shoulders straight and posture rigid. His raised voice doesn't scare her, not in the slightest. When she speaks, her voice is strong, as if its never shook in her life. She has her game-face on, or so Abby would probably say.

This annoyance sitting in front of her did not deserve to see the effect she had recenty had on her nerves, no he did not:

"You didn't need to know that, you needed to know about foundation and how long the house had been built, not what my job title was."

Gibbs hears her speak, and gives a slight smile.

He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Jen was ready to go. He could tell that beneath her cool exterior, her temper was raging, just waiting for the right moment to unleash it on Frederick. She had been right earlier, this would definitely be one hell of a show:

"Maybe, but I did know you weren't sleeping there, were ya sweetheart? Gotta admit, ya let me down."

He shifts in his seat, his cuffs hitting the table loudly.

"You've made it vitally clear that you want to kill me."

"Wow, looks like those college degrees paid off. What gave you that idea?"

Jethro glares at the guy, wanting to either headslap him or punch him again. His thoughts are once again interrupted by Jenny, but this time it's her words:

"What was it that set you off exactly? Because when you were selling my house, we seemed to have no problems."

"You're depression thing. I mean come on! Have you seen me? I am way too good-looking for you to have kept telling me 'no' every single time I asked you out!"

She smiles, enjoying the entertainment of his idiocy. Opening the case file, she selects a piece of documentation and glances over it, double-checking herself before speaking:

"So why cocaine? What made that your weapon of choice?"

"Why do you care?"

Now, now Jenny was getting ticked off. This son of a bitch had been in her house, played her the entire time, and now he was going to give her grief?  
Who in the Hell did he think he was?

The members of NCIS in the Observation Room had a close eye, but weren't vocally predicting anything.

Yet.

"Why do I care? Well let's see,"

Counting on her fingers, she names off all of the ways Williams had hurt and stressed out both her and the people she loved and cared for:

"You've gone in and out of my house multiple times, you've been sending me detailed and detailed death threats for months,"

At this point, Jenny's voice rises a few octaves:

"You involve federal agents into your little trip down psych lane, you've made and implied sexual advances on me, your criminal history makes it seem like y-"

Frederick chuckles, then interrupts:

"If you had just let me in the normal way, we wouldn't of had any problems. But ya had to keep turning me down didn't ya? Hell, I shoulda killed ya when I had the chance"

"Murder isn't your specialty. Fear is." Gibbs voice reminds Jenny of where she is.

"What? You think you were gonna frighten me since you didn't get what you want? You thought you could bring me out of my 'depression', as you called it?"

Jenny rises, and she's no-where near through with her little speech. She moves, so her back is still to the glas, but she's side-by-side to Williams. This, Tony notices:

"Here we go, the Shepard temper is set and ready to launch in a matter of moments. Look out!"

No-one responds, their attention is too engrossed in their Director, who's life seemed to be un-folding just a few feet away:

"Do you really think that you can threaten to kill me, cause problems for my team, my family, and get away with it? Because if that's the case, you really don't know who we are. Do you? NCIS is a family and when you hurt one of us, you hurt all of us. Screwing around with us is without a doubt the worst thing you could have ever done. Because we'll make sure you're never the same again. I can see the face swelling already knows what I mean."

Every single person in the Observation Room was in surprise, some quietly cheering. All smiling, filled with pride and love and respect. She was right.

About every bit of it.

Fredericks' anger had never been higher. And the person who had caused it was standing in striking distance of him, hand his hands been free. Deciding that words were his only option, he used the best ones he could:

"Family huh? Then you'll all die. Simple as that."

Jennifer Shepard lost her cool.

And thank goodness for that. It was about time.

Standing up straighter, she pulls back and beautifully lands a firm right hook so well placed on Williams' face, he literally falls back, taking the chair and hitting the floor.

Gibbs' face breaks out into a huge grin and this time the cheers from the Observation Room aren't restrained in the least:

"Did the Director just?"

Tony, enjoying the fact that Frederick had been hit in the face by their Director, had a response for Tim. But first, he had his own energetic comment:

"Lady Boss is back! Ah, they grow up so fast and yet I still feel so proud McShocked."

Abby, Palmer, and Ziva were smiling and couldn't believe the fact that Jenny had actually punched Williams.

It was about time.

McGee's voice grabs their attention once more:

"Easy Tony, there's no crying in baseball."

"Gentlemen, our Director is about to continue."

Ducky, now pointing at the room in front, quickly quiets all as what they were witnessing was something not to be missed.

Ever.

Shepard has one leg on each side of Williams, now standing completely over his shocked and cuffed position in the chair, feels the sudden urge to keep talking:

"You wouldn't though. You make threats, try to scare people into getting what you want. But you don't have the balls to actually do any damn thing. Except beat up women, in which case, I have to tell you: Every woman at NCIS, especially the ones on my team, could take you in a second."

Ziva and Abby feel a surge of happiness in their chests, both pleased and impressed that their Director though of them so highly. Looking at one another, the girls share a high-five before resuming their watching.

Jenny moves back to her previous spot, but stands. Gibbs gets the guy, chair and all, and puts him back on his chopping block that he carefully carved out for himself.

Gibbs couldn't resist any longer, it was time for Williams to be sure that he was un-welcome here:

"See? I wasn't so bad."

Jenny has to bite back a small laugh. Williams looks like he's completely out of options, it appears as though his plan had run its natural course.

Or as natural as it could have when threatening to kill the Director of an Federal Armed Agency.

"Ya know, there isn't a single doubt in my mind that you will be in prison for a long time. How does that make you feel Frederick? Scared? Disappointed? Emasculated?"

Frederick only looks at her, but doesn't say a word. So she again fills the room with her own, picking up the case file as she begins to move toward the door, Jethro heading that way as well:

"Naval. Criminal. Investigation. Service. Were tougher than you think."

Gibbs and Jenny exit, entering the hall and she literally feels a little weight lift from her shoulders.

Closing the door behind them with a smirk on his face, Jethro turns to face Jen to speak, only to find her arms wrapped around him in a tight and intimate hug.

Smiling to himself, Jethro returns her hug and he can feel the case file on his back, a sign of things already behind them.

Behind THEM.

Huh. That came pretty naturally to his mind.

Gibbs hold her close, running both of his hands up and down her spine and back. He can still feel the knots, but he knows what he wants to tell her.

Taking his head to kiss her just above her ear, he whispers to her gruffly:

"You're mine, Jen. Can't be without ya."

She looks up at him and smiles, thankful she has him.

Hearing the Observation Room door begin to open, they part in just enough time for the team to enter the hall:

"Director, well done."

Shepard smiles, Ziva always did like a little force when necessary. Tony agrees:

"Yeah, it was like Stallone from "The Expendables". Also starring Bruce Willis, Jet Li, not a bad film actually. Or, or, "Pulp Fiction". Which has Bruce Willis in it too. Huh,"

Feeling the glare from their fearless leader, Tony stops talking and asks a question:

"Yes Boss?"

Gibbs wanted to put this behind them all. Hell, he wanted to go home, even though it was only late afternoon. They had been put through the wringer, especially Jenny. Yet standing beside him, she still stood strong:

"McGee, how long til he's behind bars?"

"Well Boss, not long since he's threatening with the intention to kill a federal employee. A few hours, if the paperwork from the Director is all in order."

Jenny nods and hands over the case file she had in her hand:

"Everything is in order and I've signed off on everything."

McGee smiles and nods, while he takes the file from her:

"I am so proud of you Director! You are totally gonna make him regret what he did, well you and Gibbs of course."

"Yeah, Abby's right. I mean it's not everyday something like this happens."

With Mr. Palmer standing next to Abby after his recent comment, Ducky has the sudden urge to make an observation:

"Well, since were all here, and there isn't a case to be found for once, I think we should all go home and try to relax. After-all, this has been a very taxing day on us all, especially you Director. Unless of course, there is something for us to do here that is?"

With the mood she was in, even if there was something for the team to do, she wouldn't even tell them. They deserved some time away from the Navy Yard and not having a case as a rare thing for them all:

"Go home, rest, before I change my mind."

The team quickly mutter goodbye's and all shuffle away, with McGee heading to legal before he left. Abby gives Gibbs a legendary hug and whispers just so she and Gibbs can hear:

"Thank you."

He nods during their hug and she lets him go, smiles at the Director, and exits herself.

Jenny and Jethro are alone in the hall:

"Jen?"

She looks at him and is completely taken back by his next words:

"Let's go home."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

They barely make it through her door before Jenny is pushing his dress jacket off his shoulders. Her mouth goes to his neck as he leans against the front door, closing it with his back and his throat makes a deep growl.

Taking strength Jethro didn't know he had, he takes Jen's hands in his and stops her actions. Sounding more than a little raspy:

"Jen, hang on a sec,"

Her eyes meet his with questions in them:

"You sure you want this? You've been through hell today."

"Jethro, I'm trying to take off your clothes. Yes, today has been rough, but I'm asking you to take me. And I believe there is a very entertaining and pleasurable way for that to happen. Think you can help me out with that?"

He smirks then slowly, just like earlier in her office, kisses her senseless.

They make their way up the stairs and into her bedroom in record time, clothes and shoes somewhere on the staircase.

Picking her naked body up, Jethro sets her down on her bed and he follows.

Positioning himself just above her, he kisses the space between her breasts, her collarbone, her shoulder and makes his slow crawling kiss pattern up her neck.

Jenny's body arching into him and her hands going into his hair makes him smile. He still knew what she wanted.

His mouth returns to hers, this time in a hurried frenzy of kisses, each trying to gain more access.

Jenny moved her legs, locking her ankles around his back, pulling Jethro much closer to her. His slight gasp of surprise remind him that he's not the only one that knows a few tricks when it came to pleasure.

Her want skyrocketed when she felt the true hard want of this man and what was settling between her legs. She lets her nails gently trace a line from his waist up to his arms, feeling bumps arise the whole way.

Jethro's hands glide down to her center as his lips lower to her shoulder. Without even touching her center, he can feel the heat and want on his palm:

"Jesus Jen."

When Jethro looks at her, her smile is wicked:

"I've missed you."

"Guess so,"

His hand moves closer, her eyes slip shut, her mouth parts in want and need:

"Still gonna make ya wait though."

And his hand moves away, finding her ribs, just beneath her right breast while the other hand rested on her hip. Jenny groans and when her eyes open, she's met with his smiling ones.

Her body leans up and she kisses him so passionately his body falls onto her, both of them hitting her soft mattress again. She robs him of breath and lets his lips free, moving so she can now lightly bite his neck. Hands tightening, full of her gold sheets, his breath and growl is hot and erotic on her ear, only causing her bites to get a little harder.

While her lips are full of his neck, her hands slowly make a path and trail down to his hips. Moving inward, she puts both hands on him-and strokes.

It's what you get when you make her wait.

Feeling Jenny's hands completely covering him, his mind goes blank. Jethro had to stop her actions, even though it felt sinfully good. If he didn't stop her now, they might not get to their grand finale together.

Moving his neck out of her reach, his hands bolt down, find hers and cover them.

They look at one another and his voice fills them both:

"Nice and slow."

His lips find hers before she has the chance to respond, quickly filling her with romance and warmth. Her hands leave his and rise to cup his face, wanting to keep him there forever.

Jethro's hands glide, moving to her hips, pinning her to the bed.

Fingertips so rough on her pale and smooth skin.

Once again, Jenny's body arches into Jethro, and she can't take it anymore. She breaks their kiss, her fingers runs through his hair and his lips take one nipple.

And he suckles. Painfully slow:

"Ahhh,"

Jen didn't recognize her own voice in that moment. In that moment, she and Jethro were the only things that mattered.

Moments later, after he switched to the remaining breast, they both mutually decided that this whole 'slow' thing had about run its natural course.

Their pattern is established and in a moment, all becomes blurry in a haze of feeling, emotion, and passion.

Sensing their emotions and bodies closing in, Jethro can still tell Jenny's holding back. He thought that her getting familiar to falling apart to anyone again would take a little while, words of trust and encouragement are voiced:

"Jen."

Her eyes open to him, searching, panicking that something has gone wrong:

"Do you trust me?"

She nods, and kisses him again, forcefully, to prove her point. Feeling his control on his own body slipping, his next words are genuine:

"Then fall."

When she does, he quickly follows. He gently lies on top of her, both of them spent, physically and emotionally.

His hands trail down her arms, still kissing her face, murmuring "Beautiful" all the way.

They stay like that for about ninety seconds. Then things are sparred out of their peaceful state.

Then the doorbell rings.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Review please? Say yes, it'll do you good! :) :) :) :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: This is Chapter Twenty-Four! Only one more chapter to go! :( Thank you all for the reviews and for reading! I hope this chapter will still keep you interested! **

**Disclaimer: NCIS, and everything associated with it does not belong to me.**

**Summary: After Frederick's Interrogation, Jenny and Jethro spend some time at home.**

**Rating: T+ (Not M, but implied themes and some romance. Not too bad, but proceed with caution;))**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././.**

With Jethro gently lying on top of her, Jenny couldn't feel a thing.

And for good reason.

They always were cosmic together.

Feeling his hands trail down her arms, it dawned on her only now at how gentle he had been with her arms before. With Ducky changing the bandages twice a day, once when she first got at NCIS and next before she left, it would still be a while before she could go without a medical covering.

Jethro had remembered and was as careful as he had ever been.

His murmured words of "Beautiful" are heard, and she still shakes her head 'no' against his body. She remembered what he had said the last time they were like this:

_'When I call you beautiful, I mean it.'_

That didn't mean she did though.

So absorbed and consumed in her thoughts of him, she didn't realize Jethro had stopped moving and murmuring, but was looking right at her:

"Jen?"

"Hmmm?"

She thought she knew what he was about to say. But she wouldn't find out right then, for the doorbell ringing interrupted both of them.

Looking at each other, both hold questions. Jenny looks at the clock, then back at Jethro:

"You expecting someone?"

He moves off of her slowly, her response filling the air as she moves from the bed to the closest door, where her red silk robe was hanging:

"No."

She wraps he floor-lengnth silk around her and secures the tie. Reaching into her bedside table top drawer, she pulls out her government issued weapon, only to find Gibbs, boxers on, and with his weapon as well. This definitely catches her attention, and the doorbell ringing gets louder and more frequent:

"You going with me?"

"Not letting you go out there alone. You wanna lead?"

"Yes. You covering?"

"Yep."

She smiles at his smirk, and his apparel, they exit and descend the stairs with Jen leading. Checking every corner with Gibbs on her six, she stands in front of the front door. With Gibbs to her left, hey look at each other and nod. He has his weapon aimed and drawn, Jen's loaded and behind her back, she takes a deep breath.

Looking at her like this, getting herself poised and ready, Jethro can't help but smile.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs is smiling with his weapon drawn while a potential threat is outside his lovers' door.

What in the Hell did that mean?

But you couldn't blame him, he was happy and she was beautiful.

Who would, or could, complain?

Jenny can feel his look on her and simply takes another deep breath.

And opens the door.

Yet who she found outside on her porch was not in the least who she was expecting:

"McGee?"

Jethro audibly sighed, and lowered his weapon. Jenny had no clue as to why Tim was here, though he was ready to tell her. His voice is rushed, but the news is worth it:

"Director. Hi. I'm sorry for just dropping in but I only have a second and I just wanted to tell you that the judge that has your case has put a rush on it. Within the next forty-eight hours Frederick Williams will be in court. Congrulations Director."

Jenny has to smile. McGee drove to her house to tell her that the bastard who had been putting her through Hell was going to get what he deserved rather quickly.

Wonderful:

"Thank you McGee, I appreciate you coming all the way over here to tell me."

Smiling, Tim continues:

"I called twice, but left no voicemail. I figured dropping in would be easier."

Gibbs almost fully blushes at the thought of Tim trying to call Jen's cell during their…recent activities. She slightly smiles:

"Well thank you. Even if you had reached me over the phone, this good news would be best shared in person. You were right. Go have some fun McGee, you've earned it."

"Will do. Have a good evening."

"Same to you Tim."

McGee turns and leaves the porch, getting into his car. Jenny closes the door, puts her gun on the near-by table, looks at Jethro: and they both erupt into serious laughter. It felt good to laugh, really laugh, with someone you cared about. And it was long over-due.

For them both, although Jen voiced it first:

"I never thought I'd draw my gun on McGee."

Looking over at Jen, eyes bright and full of energy, made him fully realize how long it had been since he had seen her like that-and it was far too long:

"Me either. Glad it wasn't who I thought it was though."

Jenny nods to him, impressed that she has Jethro, in his boxers and weapon in hand, right in front of her. She's missed him more than words can say over these past years.

Feeling suddenly cold, she glances down at herself and remembers she's completely naked underneath her robe. Tightening the knot in an attempt at added warmth, her attention is thrown back to Jethro:

"These case files. McGee handed you some in the bullpen, they're in the house, what are they exactly?"

Jennifer Shepard doesn't know how to respond. She won't lie to him, but the truth might hurt him:

"Cases we lost."

"What do you mean?"

"Cases where an agent died, Kate's file is in the house now, cases with close calls, cases where there's room for improvement. Things that shouldn't be repeated. Calls I shouldn't have made."

That, that was the truth. When she couldn't sleep, she would re-read and re-live every mistake she'd officially made as Director.

"You beating yourself up over the past?"

Jethro always had been cut and dry. But this he was having some difficulty understanding. Why would she go through every mistake and flaw all over again?

Jenny didn't answer him, not with words anyway. Her eyes dart around, looking for something to spar him away from his need of an answer. Not being able to find anything, she looks up at him and gives a small smile.

That was answer in itself:

"I have to learn from the past as a Director. It's my job Jethro."

He nods, silently well-knowing that he would be doing the same thing if he were in her shoes. Taking in her appearance, he had always admired what he saw. Yes, she worked too hard and worried too much.

But that was who she was, that was what made her a leader. Their leader.

Deciding to rely upon actions rather than words, he nods.

Walking the few feet that are in-between them, he places his weapon next to hers on the table. Taking her in his arms, the feel of silk beneath and around him, he breathes her in:

"It's not your fault."

She wraps her arms around him, head resting just beneath his chin. She tries to nod, but fails. Instead, she just snuggles in tighter, glad to feel safe again.

Safe.

That word always followed Leroy Jethro Gibbs in a sentence.

She was very lucky, that much was a fact.

His hands run up and down her back, and even though they've done this a thousand times before, it still warms her from the inside out:

"Williams said you were depressed."

Leaving the sentence hanging in the air, Jethro hopes she'll catch his drift.

She does:

"Yeah, I heard that too,"

Leaning back enough to look at his face:

"You have something you want to say?"

Her voice is genuine and concerned. His is calm and worried:

"What caused your depression?"

"Everything. I caused you to leave, the team damn near fell apart, I didn't…"

Jenny trails off, feeling like this would be too much right now. She's not given the chance to stop. A glare from the man of whom she was standing in the arms of gave her the courage to keep going:

"Other than the team, I didn't know what I had to fight for anymore."

They look at one another, and Jethro smirks. Seeing her furrowed brow, he whispers in her ear:

"You're opening up. To me. That's good Jen."

He kisses her temple, proving his point. She smiles, realizing that she was missing his lips on her already, and they had just had quite a bit of fun upstairs.

Jenny turns her head, looks at his lips, and leans in. That is all the encouragement it takes for Gibbs to lean in as well.

And kiss her.

Feeling her hands grip his back and pull him closer, his hands cup her face. Gibbs slows their kiss, attempting to express through the mass of lips and tongues that he's there.

And happy with her.

Happy. Not a word associated with him often.

But Gibbs was glad it was making another appearance in his life.

And Jenny was the one who had caused its arrival.

Breaking their kiss, his hands still hold her face, his thumbs tracing the skin on her cheeks. She smiles, then has a thought:

"Coffee?"

Jethro nods and their contact ceases as she turns slowly and heads to the kitchen and the coffee-pot.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Sitting across from each other at the island in the center of the kitchen, each with a cup of coffee in front of them, there was one more thing Jethro wanted to ask about:

"How's your ulcer?"

She chuckles, rolling up her sleeves slightly, revealing her still bandaged arms. Seeing the gauze and white medical tape flash bright against the red cloth, Jenny instinctively pushes her sleeves back down. Gibbs voiced his observations at her reservations of her still healing injuries:

"Don't have to hide them. I was there, ya know."

Jen sees the light in his eyes, and can't help but respond:

"Yes, you were. And I thank you for all you did. Again. My ulcer is getting better, thank you. Ducky recommended a specialitist who gave me a prescription, so things might be going in the right direction. Finally."

It was about time things started going in the right direction for Jenny. But then again, reality always set in. Both of their lives were filled with ups and downs, like everybody else's:

"Duck recommended him?"

She smiles, well-knowing that Jethro would catch it:

"Yes, apparently he and Ducky have known each other for years. When I barely mentioned the idea to our M.E., he was very excited. He offered to go with me, but I think it was more to make sure I'd actually go."

Jethro takes a drink of coffee, warmth in his eyes:

"Can't blame him."

Jenny smiles, turns to re-fill her cup, noticing the clock on the wall as she does. Filling her cup, she offers him more, to which he declines. Almost hitting seven p.m., the day had been one for the books. Luckily though, Frederick Williams and all that he entailed was behind her.

So engrossed in her thoughts and her daze out into space, the realization that Jethro was speaking:

"Jen?"

She turns, facing him:

"Yes? Sorry, I zoned out for a second. What were you saying?"

He knew the zoned-out Jenny. He knew what she had been thinking about.

Frederick Williams.

Standing, he walks around the island and stands behind her.

Moving her hair out of the way, his hands take to her shoulders and begins to give her a massage. Instantly, her head falls forward, breathing deeply, giving in.

Fingertips trace her nerves, knots he can literally feel beneath his palms. Her soft moaning motivates his next action.

Tilting his head to his right, his lips find her neck and he creates a pattern of pleasure.

It takes a second for Jenny to form coherent thought, but when she does her voice is thick and slow:

"Earlier, before the doorbell rang, you were going to tell me something upstairs."

His smirk is literally felt on her skin:

"Ya keep telling me 'no' when I call you beautiful,"

His lips and teeth freeze in one spot, without a doubt leaving a mark to join the others. Her breath hitches, her hands tighten as sheleans forward, her body hitting the island gently. Her main motivation is to try to hold on to something so she doesn't form into a puddle on the floor.  
He continues, full knowing he has her on the tip of his finger:

"I'll just have to prove it to ya till ya see what I see,"

His hands stop massaging, lips stop kissing. His hands turn her to him, then rest on her hips:

"Until you know you're beautiful."

Jenny didn't know how to respond. She did want to know what it was that she did, or didn't do, that made her so lucky to have this man.

Jethro rests his forehead on hers and whispers what he had already said to her today, and what he would keep saying to her for as long as he could:

"You're mine, Jen. Can't be without ya."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Reviews? There's only one more chapter! **


	25. Chapter 25

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter for "Midnight Musings". I never imagined this story being this long or getting so much love from all of my wonderful readers. Without your continued support, this story would have never seen the light of day. I thank you for that. I promise to keep writing Jibbs, so keep an eye out. I'll also pair Gibbs with Abby and Ziva. A Zibbs story will be posted in the VERY near future, so if that's something you might like to read, try to keep an eye on it. For everything every single one of you have done: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: NCIS, its properties, actors, story-lines, and future episodes are not mine.**

**Summary: Jenny and Gibbs.**

**Rating: T (Mentioned earlier themes)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././.**

Jenny awakes early the following morning. She and Jethro had enjoyed each other more than a few times during the night. Never before had Jenny ever felt so loved and safe and secure in all her life.

Although they had not put a title on what they had going on, they both knew they weren't alone.

They each had their passions, struggles, and flaws. They had been down this road before, years ago. This was not a new romance beginning, no, this was a lost relationship restarting.

And that was more than okay with Jenny.

Lying in bed, she thinks of looking to see what time it is, but decides against it. Why focus on anything other than Jethro right now?

Turning to her left, she finds a cold spot in the bed where Jethro had held her throughout the night.

Her first instinct would be to panic, but she sees a note on his side of the bed:

_Had to run some errands, see you at work,_

_Gibbs_

She smiles, he always was dedicated to his work. That was just one of the reasons why she loved him.

Yes, that was right.

Jenny Shepard loved Jethro Gibbs.

And she would tell him one day. Probably in the near future, if she had anything to say about it.

Getting out of bed, she puts on her robe before starting her journey to the coffee-pot.

At the top of the stairs, Jenny notices something.

Down the stairs, in front of the front door, everywhere she could see where white canvases.

The brand of canvases she painted on. Or she did before she stopped.

Gliding down the stairs quickly and carefully like a child on their birthday morning, she turns to see more of them in her study.

On the desk, in both chairs, on the alcohol stand were packages and packages of paint and paintbrushes. Bows decorate the tops of paint and paintbrush packages.

Again, the brand she had always used.

Smiling, her hand flies to her heart, unable to believe what he had done and all that he had bought. There was no way this didn't take him weeks to find and purchase, especially with his work schedule.

This was incredible.

Turning to leave the study, she makes her way into the kitchen.

She had asked Noemi to bring in come extra help and clean all the glass from her kitchen the day after Jethro had found her on the floor. But Jenny had said to leave the cabinet on the ground, that she would find someone to move it later.

So now, Jenny sees the cabinet back in its original position, new glass installed.

Gibbs had done this. For her.

Which means that last night he must not of gotten very much sleep at all.

Smiling while she makes her way to the coffee-pot, again, something stops her.

Jethro had kept her on her toes, like he always had. In front of the coffee-pot was sitting another note:

_Jen,_

_It's been too long. Paint away._

_I love you,_

_Gibbs_

He had beat her to it. But it didn't matter. She loved him more.

And Jenny would do whatever she could no mater the situation to keep him safe, keep him hers, and keep him happy.

Today was going to be a good day.

Yes, there would more than likely be a case which always had sadness to it.

But knowing that she has Jethro to turn to, and vice versa, that would hopefully give them both the strength to get through everything.

Together.

Because that's the way it should be.

"Jethro."

Jen said it to herself, just wanting to make sure that this was really happening. Opening her cabinet door for a coffee cup and ingredients, she sees her plates, bowls, and glasses were new.

He had bought her new dishes and had re-stocked her coffee supply.

This man never stopped. And amongst his exterior, his heart was gentle.

Things would get better.

That, Jenny knew.

With an extra spring in her step, Jenny makes her coffee and leaves, heading back to her bedroom to get dressed.

Today she had a man to thank for all he did.

And he was waiting for her at the Navy Yard.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

"Ziiivvvaaa!"

Upon receiving no acknowledgement, Tony keeps going, for he is not one to be ignored:

"Zzziva!"

Ziva feels the need to give in, hopefully to get whatever conservation was next over quickly:

"What Tony?"

"Well…I was right ya know."

"Right about what?"

McGee asks as he enters, backpack slung over one shoulder. Tony continues to speak as Tim notices her sitting and Tony standing:

"It's official McGonagle. The Director and Gibbs are seeing one another, socially. I tell ya, I can spot these things a mile away. I should change jobs, probably make more money."

Rolling her eyes at Tony while Tim takes a place closer to them both, Ziva has to ask:

"Have they said something Tony? Because if this is simply one of your self-proclaimed famous hunches, I think you are wrong."

"Why would think I'm wrong? Have I ever been wrong about the Director and our Gibbs?"

The calloused and hard-working hand of a specific Special Agent lands itself upon the back of Anthony DiNozzo's head in true headslap fashion:

"Yep. And you are now."

Walking briskly over to his desk, Ziva smiles at Tony's recent knock into common sense:

"Boss, you know I would never mean, I mean, well,"

Receiving a glare from a few feet away, Tony quickly recovers:

"Nevermind Boss. Not important."

Gibbs moves on, trying to focus on what is important:

"We hear anything new about Williams?"

McGee takes that as his cue:

"His trial is today boss."

This, Ziva takes as very good news:

"McGee, that was very fast."

"Apparently when the Director's name was dropped, it moved Williams up on the jury list."

"Well, that'll happen when you're the Director of NCIS."

Tony was right. But, the quicker Williams saw his trial the quicker he was behind bars where he belonged:

"Gibbs, should we tell the Director?"

Looking at Ziva who had voiced the question they were all thinking, and the rest of his team members, Gibbs wasn't sure how to answer. Tony's serious tone saves Gibbs' vocal in-decision:

"How's she doing boss?"

The team had all been focused on Frederick Williams for mre than a few reasons, the first of which was the concern for their Director. Gibbs knew they cared and he knew they needed answers:

"She's fine."

Ziva can see the un-sureness in his actions and notices his careful dodge of her question:

"I can tell her about his trial. It might sound better if it were coming from a woman."

Although Ziva had a valid point, this was something Jethro needed to voice to Jen.

Directly:

"I'll take care of it."

Moving away from his desk, Gibbs eagerly takes the stairs two at a time, heading for the office:

"It's like "Million Dollar Baby". Gibbs as Clint Eastwood, boxing manager, un-sure of how to handle the fighting female rookie boxer, Maggie Fitzgerald, played by Hilary Swank. Morgan Freeman's in there too. The film won quite a few Oscars, well-deserved awards."

"Tony, our Director is not a character is a film. She is a woman. A woman with a lot on her spoon."

DiNozzo can't let that one go:

"Plate, Ziva. A lot on her plate."

McGee looks at them both and shakes his head. His voice is heard as he walks towards his desk to set his things down:

"Guys, I have a feeling that Gibbs…Gibbs has got this one under control."

Sitting with a smile, Tony and Ziva look at each other, and although they don't voice it, they do agree with Tim.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

The rise up the stairs to the office of the Director was a myriad of emotions for Gibbs to say the least.

Even though it was god news, he was un-sure of how Jenny would take this news.

Nodding to Cynthia, he slowly and gently enters Jen;s office, closing the door lightly behind him:

"When Leroy Jethro Gibbs treats my door kindly something has to be wrong,"

Jen's voice sails from her seated position behind her desk:

"So what's wrong?"

Her tone is thickly laced with concern, Gibbs moves to stand in front of her desk:

"Frederick Williams' trial is set for today."

He always had been blunt with words, that was just the way Jethro was:

"Good. It'll do some good once he's behind bars,"

Gibbs' brow furrows with surprise and confusion, he was expecting a much different reaction than the one he had just received. Jen notices his facial change:

"I want to thank you for all you've done since this whole situation came to light. I can't imagine how hard it has been on you and the team."

Did he walk into Jennifer Shepard's office or the Twilight Zone? How was this hard on him?  
Sure he'd been worried but worrying about Jenny was a daily task and objective:

"Harder on you."

Smiling, Jen moves from behind her desk, pleased when Jethro shifts his body so they're now facing one another:

"Ya know, the strangest thing happened to me this morning."

Well knowing where she was going with this conservation, Gibbs decides to be fun and play along like he knows nothing:

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Apparently some Marine went through my house and coated damn near every surface with canvases and paint and paint brushes."

Placing his hands on her hips he steps a few inches forward, closing the distance between them:

"That so?"

"Yes. Thank you Gunny, it took a lot of work I imagine."

Nodding, he has to share the praise:

"Abby helped too."

"I'll be sure to thank her as well."

He wants to tell her the things she needs to hear, but decides to go with the short version:

"It's been too long Jen, time to get back to the things we need."

She has to nod at him for she is in full agreement. Life was risky enough as it was, the cliché was true.

Especially for those at NCIS:

"You're right. And for the record, I love you too."

Giving a full-watt grin, Jethro leans in and kisses her cheek. Pulling her into the tightest hug he can manage, somehow Gibbs felt that they would be okay.

As long as they were together.

Whispering in her ear, her scent fills his nose and completes him with comfort and warmth:

"Hoo-rah."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Thank you all for reading and sticking with this story. It truly has meant the world to me. :)**


End file.
